There Will Be Blood
by Greed720
Summary: At a young age Izuku Midoriya's life changed forever, as did his fate. Now his goal is to no longer be the world's greatest hero, but that doesn't mean that he no longer wants to save people. It just means that he has found a better, more efficient way of doing it. Powerful!Izuku, Quirk!Izuku.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey all, so yeah this is a new story. I honestly have no idea where it came, I had a flexi day off work and nothing else to do because most everyone else I hang around is at their own work, plus it was raining. So anyway I got bored of Netflix, then kind of just thought of this and said to myself, yeah that sounds like a good idea, and well a few hours later here we have it.**

 **That being said I literally have only the barest of plans for this story so far, but I do like the idea and think it would be fun to explore, so I thought why not, and posted this first chapter, just to see the reaction, and hope there are others who like the idea.**

 **This will have a slightly darker Izuku, and the MC will be slightly older than canon, just because I decided I wanted him to be a few years older.**

 **So yeah anyway, here is the first chapter of the story, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, though I do love the anime.**

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 1**

 **( - )**

It was a dark and stormy day, with sheets of rain driving downwards drenching anyone foolish enough to be outside on a day like today, and the wind whipping around fiercely, driving the heavy rain onwards, making it an all round miserable day to be out and about.

Despite that though a tall, athletic looking man of about eighteen was standing outside, the man in question ignoring how the rain drenched his short, dark green hair, and rivulets ran down his face and neck, before trickling down onto his battered, brown leather jacket, and soaking the grey hoodie beneath, and the black tactical trousers and leather boots he was also wearing.

No, the man in question was uncaring of all of this, as his green eyes were instead fixed forlornly upon the weathered ceremonial stone in front of him, upon which the name Inko Midoriya was written, the formerly white, clean cut text, having turned a darker greyish colour with age.

Five years, it had been five years since his mother had been killed in a home invasion gone wrong. Five years since his life had been turned upside down, and he, Izuku Midoriya, her son, had been left alone in this world.

It was all a bit unfair really, Inko Midoriya had been a kind and gentle woman, and hadn't deserved to die, not like she had.

She had worked hard as a single mother to raise her son, taking up the position of both the bread winner and the home maker as she did so. A duty that had been foisted upon her, when her son's father had disappeared on her days after Izuku was born, leaving her with a squalling new-born and little to no support.

Despite that though she had raised her precious son, Izuku, and had done a damn good job at it as far as he was concerned.

Of course it hadn't always been easy for her, after all her son had always been a little different. He had always been too mature and perceptive for his age, breaking down anything and everything around him, from other people's Quirks, to their actions and intentions, as he sought to understand everything he could. Which had been something that had led to him not having many friends growing up, and often alienating people.

On top of that she had not only had to see how her son was alienated for his strange social quirks, but she had to watch how he was looked down on, like she herself was, mainly for Izuku being born out of wedlock, and having an absentee father, something which was still seen as shameful by some of the more conservative people, even in this day and age.

On top of that he was also judged for seemingly not having a Quirk, though the doctors claimed he should as he had only one joint in his pinkie toe, as oppose to two, which was apparently a sign that he should have either inherited Inko's Quirk of limited Telekinesis or his father's Quirk, whatever that might have been.

However despite this he had shown no signs of any abilities, and so had been considered Quirkless by many, which had hit Izuku very hard, especially since he had, at the time, had such an obsession with becoming a Hero.

Suffice to say her life had been difficult, as had her sons, but despite that she had made do, and she had built them a nice home, where they lived a mostly happy and peaceful life, just the two of them.

Or rather they had, until one night when a criminal broke in, a Villain, one who used their Quirk to enrich themselves at the expense of others.

The Villain in question had had a pyrokinetic Quirk, which had allowed him to create and manipulate fire with his hands, and had been on the run at the time. Apparently some Hero had dropped the ball and had let the Villain, a hitman for hire, escape after he had burned down an apartment building, massacring at least a score of people within. The Hero in question having held back, so that he could capture the Villain alive, which had given said criminal an opportunity to escape.

With him having then gone on the run, which had led to him using his Quirk to break into the Midoriya's two bed flat, likely so he could hide and lay low for a while. Though just why he chose to target the relatively poor family of two, as oppose to one of the many, many better targets out there, was unknown, even to this day.

Either way he had broken in, and run into Inko Midoriya, who after a brief tussle had been killed, her neck broken when she was blasted in the chest by a gout of fire and sent hurtling into the wall behind her.

A single selfish action from a Villain, and stupid error in judgement from a weak willed Hero, and her life had been stolen, and her son's life had been ruined.

That had not been the end of the story though, because Inko's thirteen year old son, Izuku had been there that night, and had witnessed his mother's death. The traumatic event in question having been enough to cause him to have a severe emotional response, as he lashed out in fury, pain and anguish, releasing a Telekinetic blast as he did so, that had slammed the Villain against the wall and knocked him out.

What happened next after that no one knew, save for Izuku himself, as when the police had arrived at the house a day later, checking in after an anonymous phone call. They had found the corpse of Inko Midoriya lying peaceful on her bed, with her having been covered in a bedsheet. After which they had then found the twisted, and mutilated dead body of the Villain, his face contorted in a rictus of agony, and the top of his head completely ripped open, his brain having been exposed to the open air, lying on the living room floor.

As for the son, Izuku, he had never been found. The police and a number of Heroes had searched for him for weeks, but the only sign that could be found of the teen was of a green haired kid at nearby dock, who had been caught on camera as he stowed away on a ship.

That being said no one thought the boy guilty of the Villain's death, after all the boy's Doctor had reported him as being Quirkless, and it had been assumed that one of the many people hunting the Villain, who was apparently some bigshot hitman with a lot of kills under his belt, had caught up to him and killed him.

Either way the tragic case had been closed and Inko Midoriya had been buried, whilst her son had been reported as missing, and put on a missing person's list, where he would remain for many years to come.

A sigh left the green haired man's lips as he thought back on everything that had happened since then. It had been five years since his mother had died and he had fled the country, partly in fear of the consequences of his actions following him, and partly because he wanted to run away, away from the memories of his mother, and the memories of the life he could have had here.

Five years and this was the first time he had been back to Japan. After all for the last few years he had been travelling across mainland Europe and Asia, with him initially having had no real destination or purpose, as he just went from city to city on a whim, taking any transportation he could, either from stowing away on trains or hitchhiking.

Or at least that was what he originally had done for the first year or two of his self-imposed exile.

After all over the years he had begun to get used to his nomadic lifestyle, and had even got a purpose of sorts. With him identifying himself as a Vigilante, an illegal Hero, or rather an unregistered/ 'untrained' one.

With a Vigilante being one who is willing to use lethal force and break the law if necessary in order to put down Villains and safeguard the vulnerable. After all that was the reason his mother had died wasn't it, a Hero had failed in carrying out his duty, and his sweet, innocent mother had been the one to suffer for his failure.

Izuku swept his hand up through his short green hair at that, pushing the water out of his eyes as he looked down as his mother's headstone. "I'm sorry it's been so long mum. I'd like to say it was because I have been busy, but that would be a lie. I mean, I'm not really sure why I stayed away for so long, but, well I'm here now, and I just wanted to say, I love you, and I miss you."

In response to his quiet words the winds merely whistled around the headstone, and the driving rain continued to fall.

"I'm not sure whether you would be proud of the life I have chosen, as I know I am not an entirely good person, I have taken lives, over a dozen of them, but all of them were criminals or Villains, those who abused their powers at the expense of those weaker than themselves. And in doing so I have saved hundreds, if not thousands. I know it is a fine line I walk, and I know it will be difficult for many to understand, but I really believe I am doing the right thing." Izuku continued on, his tone soft as he continued talking to his long deceased mother.

Izuku then raised his hand into the air after he said that, with the rain in a six foot wide area around him suddenly no longer falling, the raindrops instead pattering away on a dome like shield of telekinetic energy, before they ran down the sides. "And look, I've become so much stronger than I was, and I have finally discovered what my Quirk is."

Izuku smiled as he said that. "I've called it Intuitive Aptitude, and it gives me the ability to instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, and other stuff like that, without needing education or anything like that."

Izuku's smile widened after he said that, a slight chuckle leaving his lips. "I know it doesn't sound like much, but what it also allows me to do is to take other people's Quirks. All I need to do is find out exactly how their abilities work and understand them, and understand what makes them tick and I can take it. Though so far I can only do it being ripping open their heads and examining their brains, which I know, you don't have to say it, is hardly heroic."

Izuku's smile faded at that, remembering as he did the first time he had learned what his Quirk enabled him to do. It had been after his mother had been killed and he had knocked out the Villain, he had felt angry and confused, his mother had been murdered in front of him and he wanted her killer to suffer.

As such he had then gone towards the fallen man, drawing on his sudden ability to use telekinesis as he did so, to freeze the man in place. After which Izuku had gone to work, initially he had found himself compelled to work out just why this man had done what he had, which had later turned to wanting to know what made the man tick, and well several hours later Izuku had his answer, and on top of that had forcibly taken his first Quirk, a pyrokinetic one.

"The thing is I know I can replicate Quirks without killing the person, the fact I have yours is evidence enough of that. But I don't understand how I did it, which is why I only do it to Villains, I know it is a bit messed up, you know the whole killing people and taking their powers, but you should see how strong I have gotten, and how much I have been able to help people with that power." Izuku continued, knowing as he did that his words felt hollow now, even to him.

After all he had taken eight Quirks already, seven of which had come from seven terrible human beings, yet still he hungered for more. It had almost become an obsession by this point, as he continued to prey of Villains, taking their Quirks when he could, and if he could, after all he couldn't take mutation Quirks. Still, he was strong enough already, and didn't need any more power, but despite that he still did it, he still gave into the nearly all-consuming hunger within him.

"Well anyway, I just wanted to drop in and say hi." Izuku sighed after a few moments, an uncomfortable feeling in his gut now after he had admitted to his mother that he had taken lives, and that he was a killer. "I'll be back to visit you soon mum, but just know I, well I am going to try to become a better person. I'm not going to stop helping people, but I'm going to get more control, and learn how to really use my Quirk, and how to take Quirks without hurting the other person."

Once again he received no answer, not that he really had expected one to begin with.

"So I'm going to head off now, I'll visit again soon." Izuku said, nodding his head as he did so, after which he reached out and patted his mother's gravestone once, before he turned away.

His green eyes looking out calmly over the nearby city, before he reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pull out a red, full face mask, one with two white lens which acted as eyes, allowing him to see out of it, but his distinctive green eyes to not be seen.

Pulling the mask on, Izuku, his identity now once again hidden, cracked his neck to the side, after which he rolled his shoulders, before he then disappearing in a cloud of black mist, using his line of sight, Teleportation Quirk as he did so to vanish from the cemetery, only to reappear over a mile away on the top of a skyscraper, the wind whistling around him now.

It had been five years since he had been in Japan, five long years, but now he was home, and no longer was he the weak, Quirkless and awkward Izuku Midoriya. No, now he was the infamous Vigilante, the scourge of the Underworld, the Shrike!

 **( - )**

 **(A few days later)**

Walking through a dark, slightly secluded alleyway a few days later, his grey hood up and his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jacket, Izuku couldn't help but look around in curiousity.

It had been a few days since he had come back to Japan, and it had been quiet, as he used his time to rent himself a pretty nice, spacious apartment in the city, one which was fully furnished and had a handy hot tub on the attached balcony.

It was all pretty plush, but Izuku had gotten used to a high standard of living over the last couple of years. Though that might also be due to him trying to over compensate for the couple of years of rough sleeping he had had after his mother died.

Either way he had a pretty nice apartment, one that was only a block or so away from U.A. Academy, one of the most prestigious Hero Academies in the world, and a school that Izuku had ironically once wanted to attended, though that had been back before he realised how limited Heroes were, both by the government and by societal pressures. After all they had to be seen to act in a certain way, and had to show restraint, even when it would be more efficient not to.

Yeah, Izuku didn't think he could deal with that. That's not to say he was some murderous psychopath who killed anybody and everybody he found who broke the law, no, it simply meant that Izuku knew that it was sometimes necessary to put a Villain down permanently, or cripple them gruesomely, in order to ensure that they don't escape and hurt another innocent person.

It came down to personal judgement really, in Izuku's opinion the punishment had to fit the crime. If a person was a rapist and/ or a murder then Izuku would kill them or permanently cripple them depending on the circumstances around their crime. If it was just some punk kid causing trouble or committing petty robbery, then he would rough them up a little and then leave them to be found by the police. The punishment he distributed to Villains and criminals, all came down to how Izuku judged the crime committed.

Yes, that did mean that he saw himself as a judge, jury, and where necessary an executioner, and yes it was possible he might make mistakes. But for the most part he was confident that his actions, although harsh, benefited society as a whole, and safeguarded the most vulnerable in society. And is that not the whole purpose of being a hero?

Either way Izuku had now rented himself an apartment, near to the school, more for his own amusement at the irony of a Vigilante setting up his home within spitting distance of a Hero Academy, than anything. After which he had scoped out his new area for potential trouble. Which meant that now he had some time on his hands, time to both patrol the city, and time to check out his old stomping ground as he headed over in the direction of where his and his mother's apartment used to be.

There was no real reason for this other than curiousity really, his old apartment and the contents had been sold off after all, the proceeds seized either by the government or the few members of his mum's family still around.

With his mum's parasitic family having probably leapt at the chance for a bit of cash from the sale of the apartment, as although they might have shunned her in life for her life choices, like having Izuku out of wedlock, they likely had no qualms rootling through her stuff after she was dead.

That was of course if they had even bothered to claim it, or had a choice, as it could have been that the government just sold off the Midoriya family's assets and used the proceeds for his mum's burial and then kept the rest.

Izuku wasn't sure what had happened, nor did he really care, after all he had never been a materialistic person, and had taken the few valuables that they had possessed with him when he had run off. So in the end it didn't really matter.

Shaking that thought out of his head, Izuku carried on his journey, his hands still stuffed in his pockets as he looked around at the underpass he was walking through. Apparently there had been some incident nearby here just a couple of months ago, as some sludge Villain had robbed a bank and then fled down the high street, only to be one of the most unlucky sods in the world when he then ran slap bang into All Might, one of the strongest Heroes in the world.

Suffice to say the Villain had been defeated and captured in moments, but it had still caused quite a stir, after all it is not every day that Japan's number one hero walks around your neighbourhood.

Since then there had been a sudden decrease in crimes in the city, as the Villains and criminals ran scared, with All Might having been spotted several more times across the city over the last few months, leading to the common believe that he was now living in the area. That and there was also the rumour that All Might was supposedly teaching at U.A. this year, thought that had not been confirmed yet as the class had only just started, and no journalist had been able to get any solid evidence yet.

Still, for Izuku All Might's presence was both good and bad news. Good in the way he had once idolised All Might, and still had a healthy respect for him even now, and bad in the fact that All Might could and probably would be a pain in Izuku's arse if he ran across him whilst crime fighting, as the Number One Hero would try and stop him from dealing out true justice.

Which All Might would almost certainly succeed in doing, after all Izuku knew he was pretty strong, but he also knew that All Might was likely much stronger and much more experienced. In fact if it wasn't for the nostalgia factor of coming back to his old home, then Izuku would probably have moved elsewhere, that or just turned around and head back to mainland Europe or Asia.

But no, he had decided to stay, in part so he could continue to help people and progress his Quirk until he no longer necessarily needed to kill people to take Quirks, but also so he could settle down and start a real life. After all the nomadic lifestyle had been alright for a few years, but Izuku wanted more than that, he wanted to settle down and have a real life.

It was all pretty complicated really, and for someone who's Quirk allowed him to inherently understand most things, it was especially so. After all he both wanted to continue to be a Vigilante, whilst also setting down roots.

"Hey you, what are you doing down there?" A loud voice suddenly called out, distracting Izuku from his inner thoughts as he looked up, his gaze landing on a uniformed police officer a couple of metres in front of him.

Izuku's brow furrowed as he saw this, even as he activated another one of the Quirks he had harvested, a Telepathy Quirk which allowed him to hear the inner thoughts of those around him, though unfortunately it was only a one way street, as he couldn't put his own thoughts into other people's heads or manipulate minds and what not, just hear what they were thinking at the time.

Still it was a handy Quirk, and one he had taken from a rather nasty Mafia Boss in Italy, who had been using his abilities to slowly take over the many different crime families in Europe and expand his criminal empire, or at least he had been doing so, until Izuku had ambushed him and his goons in a 'safe house'.

Tilting his head, Izuku was instantly reassured when he realised that this police man didn't know who Izuku was, which is what had first worried him, though the man was still suspicious of Izuku for some reason. "Just taking a short cut, why is there a problem officer?"

The police office paused as he heard that, his eyes narrowing for a moment as he eyed Izuku up and down, judging his words and his appearance, before his suspicions were somewhat assuaged. "Yes, we've had a few muggings and killings around here recently, so the police presence in the area has been ramped up a bit. Plus we are keeping an eye out for suspicious behaviour, and people…"

"Ahh ok," Izuku nodded as he walked up to the police officer, hearing the officer's mental discomfort and cautiousness as he did so, which caused him to stop a comfortable distance away from the man, after which he slowly took his hands out of his pockets and revealed he was holding noting, certainly not the knife the perpetrator apparently used, according to the police officer's thoughts as he eyed Izuku up and down, looking for a concealed weapon. "Well as I said, I am kind of new to the area. I moved into an apartment not far from here a week or so ago, and have been wandering around, you know, so I can get to know the area a bit."

The police officer nodded at that, relaxing slightly as Izuku's willingness to share titbits about himself, put the man at ease.

"Well, I would be careful in your wanderings. This place has been pretty safe for the last few months, but as I said some nasty piece of work has been taking advantage of that, and there have been quite a few muggings and casualties, two deaths too." Police office said with a grimace, before he nodded at Izuku, not as suspicious as before, but still slightly wary.

"Thanks officer, I appreciate the help." Izuku replied with a smile and a nod, one that the policeman briefly returned before he turned and walked off, with Izuku not moving from his spot as he watched the policeman walk around the corner and disappear.

After which Izuku continued on, pulling his hood down, even as he looked around at the area, after which he headed over to the park, the one which was just in front of his old apartment. His gaze somewhat melancholy as he saw the park was still busy, as too was the main high street, despite the recent spate of crime there were still people out and about enjoying themselves. Though that might have also been because of the noticeable police presence in the area.

Heading along the park, Izuku reached out and absentmindedly trailed his hand along the cold metal railings that ran along the park, taking in the laughter and chatter of all the innocent people around him as he did so.

Some people may call him a monster because of what he did, but Izuku didn't think the same. Only those willing to be killed should kill, and he was willing to be killed and to kill if it meant that families could go out and enjoy a day in a park like this.

In fact the only thing he really regretted was his own lack of understanding in regards to his own Quirk, which led to him having to kill the people whose Quirk's he wanted. It was especially annoying as his Quirk allowed him to breakdown and analyse other people, their Quirks and their fighting styles with ease. But when it came to understanding himself, and his own original Quirk, he was lost.

"Oi, gormless!" A loud obnoxious voice suddenly shouted from in front of him, catching Izuku's attention as he looked down only to see a teenaged boy who looked a couple of years younger than him, maybe around fifteen, or possibly sixteen. With the kid in question, having spiky blonde hair, red eyes and a scowl on his face. The kid looked familiar, very familiar. "Watch where you are fucking going! You damn dipshit! Get in my way again and you'll regret it!"

'Katsuki Bakago.' Izuku thought instantly as he recognised the kid now, his lips twitching up in amusement as he activated his Telepathy Quirk and read the boy's surface thoughts, all of which were angry, arrogant and aggressive.

Bakago had been Izuku's childhood friend, of sorts, though whether you could actually call them friends was debatable. After all Izuku had been an awkward and off-putting kid, and Bakago had been a hot-headed little shit, one who came into his powerful Explosion Quirk early, and due to the adulation of both his fellow students and teachers, quickly became arrogant and conceited about it.

In fact their entire friendship had consisted of Izuku, who was a couple of years older than Bakago but still knew him due to both of their mother's being very good friends, trying join in with Bakago and his friends, only to be berated by the hot-tempered Bakago. It hadn't been much of a friendship really, and Izuku honestly hadn't spared the younger boy a thought, not since he had learnt the extent of his own Quirk, and how much better it was that Bakago's.

"Fucking punk! Don't you know who I am! I just started U.A. and am already the top of the year! Plus I'm going to be the next Number One Hero, so have some fucking respect!" Bakago shouted loudly, his voice attracting the attention of some of passer-by's as he glared at Izuku.

"U.A. eh," Izuku replied in amusement, before he moved to onside, and gave Bakago an obviously exaggerated bow of deference. "Then please don't let me get in your way."

"Hn." Bakago grunted obliviously, before he shouldered past Izuku, ignorant of the amused looked on Izuku's face as he watched him pass. Five years may have changed Izuku a lot, but Bakago was the same arse he always was. Still it was good he was at least putting his effort towards doing something good, like becoming a hero. Sure they may be limited in just what they could accomplish, but Izuku wasn't about to deny that they did do a lot of good too.

That being said, Bakago could definitely do with an attitude adjustment. Though that was something for his teachers to deal with, as oppose to Izuku, however if he came across the kid causing trouble whilst out on patrol, he would not be opposed teaching Bakago some humility.

Shaking his head at that, Izuku continued on way, as he confidently walked past the park, a slight smile playing around his face as he saw how little things had really changed.

It was both gratifying to see things were still so pleasant, but also a bit depressing that his and his mother's absence had changed so little. Still they had been a quiet family for the most part, with only a few close friends, so maybe the lack of impact their loss had had on the area wasn't all that surprising.

 **( - )**

 **(Later)**

Heading back through the same underpass as before, and out of his old neighbourhood about an hour or so later, Izuku slowed his pace slightly as he noticed that evening was closing in, though more importantly because he was able to pick up on a nearby presence.

Coming to a stop, in the middle of the dimly lit underpass, Izuku shifted left and right as he tried to focus in on the nearby presence. However as he did so he found himself looking at nothing, there was seemingly nobody around him.

Twitching the fingers of his right hand, a slight smile spread across Izuku's face as he shifted his positon slightly. "Nice try."

What followed next was as swift as it was brutal, as Izuku twisted around, his right arm up and at the ready, drawing on another one of his stolen Quirks as he did so. This one being a handy Bone Manipulation Quirk that he had gotten from a street thug/ murderer in Germany. With this one being perhaps his favourite Quirk of all the ones he had harvested thus far, save for his mother's Telekinetic one of course, as it allowed him to create, manipulate and outwardly project the bones in his body at will.

Which is why as he twisted around, a spike of bone erupted from his arm, before it detached, creating a dense, three foot spike which Izuku gripped tightly in his hand. One which was now stained red as it was impaled through an invisible body, one that reappeared moments later as the person in question let out a low moan of pain, even as the knife in his hand clattered to the floor.

Wrenching the spike of bone out of the man's gut, Izuku's other hand whipped up and smashed his would be attacker in the throat, sending him crashing to the floor, blood now gushing out of the bloody wound in his gut, even as he gagged and choked, grabbing at his now crushed throat uselessly.

"An Invisibility Quirk eh, that seems pretty useful. Unfortunately for you though it didn't hide you from me." Izuku said calmly, as he spun the spike of bone in his hand, before kneeling down and wiping the blood off of it on murderous mugger's clothing. All the while he kept on listening to the man's pained thoughts in interest, as the man tried to work out what had happened, incidentally giving away certain aspects of his Quirk as he did so.

"Interesting, so you can only make yourself invisible to one person at a time, and you have to be looking at that person to do so." Izuku mused, as this Quirk, like quite a few of the ones he had come across, in that it had an odd weakness, and was not perfect.

"Harghhoow."The murderer gargled, one hand clenching the bloody wound in his gut, whilst the other clutched his throat.

"How, well you could make your body invisible to me, but not your mind." Izuku replied pleasantly, before he crouched down next to the murderer. "But anyway, I think that's enough talking for now. As I am curious about just how exactly that Quirk of yours works."

The murderer's eyes widened at that, recognising the murderous look in the still pleasantly smiling Izuku's eyes as he did so, even as he tried to get away, only to find himself frozen as Izuku dropped the bone spike and telekinetically held the murderer still with one hand, even as he raised his other hand into the air, his first two fingers extended as he began to draw it through the air.

If the murderous mugger were able to, he would have screamed as he felt the agonizing pain of the flesh and bone of his skull being sliced through by a telekinetic blade, unfortunately though he couldn't.

In fact all he could do was stare in pain and horror as blood down his face and obscured his blurring vision as Izuku continued to rip his head open.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So yeah as I said it is a bit rough, but I thought I would post it as I had finished it, and I was curious to see the reaction and whether anyone liked the idea, as I know it is somewhat darker than most My Hero Academia Stories are.**

 **That being said the Midoriya in this story is partially based off Sylar from Heroes, though I have of course edited the personality and the back story, in the hopes of making the character my own. So kind of like a combination of Red Hood from DC, Sylar from Heroes and Izuku from My Hero Academia all rolled into one. So yeah should hopefully be a fun character to explore if I continue the story.**

 **For those interested here are the list of powers Izuku has, and he is a powerful character, but is not in the same league as All Might or One for All:**

 **\- Original Quirk: Intuitive Aptitude (Is the power to instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, etc. without the need of long-term or special education.)**

 **\- Manipulation (Can make his bones denser or lighter, can extend them from his flesh and grow and mould them at will.)**

 **\- Telepathy (One way, can only hear thoughts, can't manipulate or push thoughts on other's minds. Can't see memories either.)**

 **\- Cellular Regeneration (Can heal on a cellular level)**

 **\- Telekinesis (Limited, he can only control things within six feet of him, or extend his ability that far.)**

 **\- Pyrokinesis (Extends from his hands, he can create and manipulate fire at will.)**

 **\- Alchemy/ Chrysopoeia (He can turn any metal he touches to gold.)**

 **\- Fear induced superstrength. (He can convert the fear of those around him into physical strength.)**

 **\- Line of sight teleportation. (Warping quirk, disappears in a black mist and reappears in the same black mist.)**

 **\- In the first chapter he gains a new ability, invisibility, which allows him to make himself invisible to those he is looking at, can only be used on one person at a time.**

 **So yeah as I said I kind of sketched this all out today, but for he first chapter I am pretty happy with it, even if it is just a tester of sorts, to see the reaction.**

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you all leave a review.**

 **See you later.**

 **Greed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I managed to get the inspiration to get another chapter out, the response to the last one was pretty good, with a lot of people liking the idea of a Sylar-esque Izuku, which I too like the idea of.**

 **On top of that I am beginning to find that I enjoy writing the 'superhero' type stories, as I have another one which is a Tokyo Ghoul/ Avengers story. They're pretty fun to write actually, and I am beginning to understand why film makers and anime creators enjoyed churning out this type of stuff. It's easy to write, and good fun too.**

 **That being said I had to hold back on my desire to write a Percy Jackson/ DC story as I instead wanted to see where I can go with this story.**

 **Thus far I have only a basic outline of what I want to happen. I have no pairings in mind yet, and only a few plot points.**

 **It is worth noting I have only seen the anime and am not an avid manga reader, and so my knowledge is limited to the anime and the My Hero Academia Wikia site. Still I am pretty happy with this chapter and hope you all enjoy it too.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia, or the elements from 'Heroes' that I have played around with.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _The murderer's eyes widened at that, recognising the murderous look in the still pleasantly smiling Izuku's eyes as he did so, even as he tried to get away, only to find himself frozen as Izuku dropped the bone spike and telekinetically held the murderer still with one hand, even as he raised his other hand into the air, his first two fingers extended as he began to draw it through the air._

 _If the murderous mugger were able to, he would have screamed as he felt the agonizing pain of the flesh and bone of his skull being sliced through by a telekinetic blade, unfortunately though he couldn't._

 _In fact all he could do was stare in pain and horror as blood down his face and obscured his blurring vision as Izuku continued to rip his head open._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 2**

 **( - )**

 **(In the Underpass, several hours later)**

"Well this is a real shit show isn't it." Naomasa Tsukauchi stated bluntly as he looked around at the cordoned off area around him, a dark, dingy underpass that passed under a busy road, one that was currently swarming with forensic scientists and other police officers.

The dark haired, dark eyed detective sighed as he eyed the dead body he had been called here to investigate, the thin, rangy victim in question having been identified as a career criminal by the name of Issei Nakamura, a real nasty piece of work who had been in and out of prison since he was a teen, with charges relating to assault, theft and burglary.

The man was a waste of space, a Villain that used his Invisibility Quirk to prey upon innocent people. He had been a little shit, but Naomasa was not sure that he had deserved to die like he had.

Naomasa had been a detective for nearly ten years now, and in that time he had seen some fucked up things. After all when one worked in a society where eighty percent of the population had superpowers, or rather Quirks as they were generally referred to, it was generally a given that you would come across some nasty bastards who abused their powers.

This though, this was something else. This wasn't a fight between two Quirk users gone wrong, nor was it a case of simple self-defence. Nakamura had been murdered, and brutally so, a puncture wound to his guts, that looked like it had been caused by some kind of spear, a crushed larynx and finally the top half of his head ripped open, and his brain exposed to the open air.

Naomasa shook his head at that, looking away from the bloody sheet that had been placed over Nakamura's body, his gaze instead flicking over to the half dozen reporters he could see behind the police, the different journalists and their cameramen all jostling each other as they tried to get the best shot of the crime scene.

The vultures.

Reaching into the pocket of his tan coloured trench coat, Naomasa pulled out a half full carton of cigarettes, one of which he pulled out before he stuck it in his mouth and lit it with a zippo lighter that he pulled out from his other pocket.

He was supposed to be quitting these dammed death sticks, but sometimes cases like these forced his hand, because as unhealthy as they were, smoking them were therapeutic, and helped him to relax.

"Sir." Ino, a pretty, blonde junior detective called out as she walked over to her superior, the lithe blonde in question wearing a smart black pantsuit, over the top of which she had on a black parka, with a fur lined hood, and an electronic tablet tucked under one of her arms. "I've just got the initial report back from the boys back at the station."

"Go then, did they come back with anything new?" Naomasa asked curtly as he turned away from the reporters, and the line of policemen holding them back, his gaze instead landing on his subordinate.

"They did as you asked and put the keywords; brain, victim and murder into the International Villain Database, looking to see if there was a match." Ino began, referencing the worldwide database on Villains, one which was run and operated by several internationally funded research groups and then shared worldwide with all agencies, secret services and police forces.

It was a very handy tool that allowed information on Villains to be available when needed at just a click of a button. Just one of a number of innovation and evolutions that crime stopping agencies had gone through since the Quirks began developing. With the advent of Quirks and the rise of those who abused their powers to enrich themselves, Villains, not just creating the Hero profession in response, but also forcing the different crime stopping agencies to rapidly adapt and evolve with the times.

"And?" Naomasa asked, taking a drag of his cigarette as he did so.

"And they came up with a possible match." Ino replied, a frown on her face as she pulled out her tablet before she began flipping to the response from the technicians back at the police station. "Apparently over the last five years, there has been a Villain, or I suppose Vigilante as you could probably call him, either way it's a bit unclear, by the name of 'the Shrike' operating across Europe and Asia."

"The Shrike." Naomasa echoed a frown on his face now, the name was familiar, as too was the whole ripping open the head thing, he vaguely remembered another case like that happening near to here a few years ago, but he couldn't quite remember. "Isn't he the one of the ones who stops Villains with lethal force?"

Ino nodded at that. "He's got at least thirty two confirmed kills over a three year period to his name, all of them the worst of the worst, though it is likely that he has dozens of other unconfirmed ones out there. Either way of the thirty two confirmed kills, seven of them had their heads ripped open like our victim here."

"Just seven, not all of them?" Naomasa asked in confusion.

Ino nodded at that, a frown on her own face at the oddity. "Yes, it's unclear why he rips some of his victim's heads open, while just killing others. It might be because he wants certain people to suffer more, though that's just speculation."

"Great, so not only do we have a potential serial killer on our hands, but we have one with unclear motives." Naomasa sighed, before taking another drag on his cigarette, and he thought today was going to be a pleasant one.

Ino shrugged at that. "On top of that he has captured, crippled and incapacitated a further two hundred and fifty three Villains for pettier crimes than the ones he killed."

"So he has at least some moral code then." Naomasa muttered sarcastically. "Alright so he kills in a similar way, and apparently travels a lot if he has operated in both Europe and Asia." After all both of them were massive continental land masses, and from what Ino had said he had only been active for five years across both of them.

"Alright then give me run down of his bio, then I'll send a note round to all the Hero Agencies in the area forewarning them that this guy might be in Japan now." Naomasa said after a few minutes, after all that was how things work, both the police and Heroes cooperated as much as possible, both in investigations and stopping day to day crimes, it was a mutually beneficial relationship, which involved sharing information and providing support and backup when needed.

"Or maybe back in Japan." Ino replied to Naomasa, getting a raised eyebrow from the older detective as she did so. "One of the Shrike's possible victims, though it's unconfirmed, happened a few blocks from here. Apparently five years ago a hitman by the name of Bora, murdered a bunch of people then broke into a home not far from here, he killed the woman who lived there, but…"

"The police found his dead, mutilated body in the same apartment a day later, his head ripped open and brain exposed." Naomasa finished for her, a scowl prominent on his face now, as he remembered just why this MO was so familiar.

"You know the case?" Ino asked curiously.

"It was one of the first I worked on as a junior detective." Naomasa replied curtly, it was also one of the ones that went unsolved and became a cold case. The killer's killer was never confirmed, nor was the son, Izuku Midoriya, ever found. Even now thinking back on it five years later, that failure stung. "But anyway, what do we have on the possible suspect?"

Ino nodded at that, after which she pressed the screen of her tablet a few more times, before she began to speak. "His alias is the Shrike, his true identity is unknown. As too is his age, physical appearance and nationality, though it is known that he is male, is of average height, has an athletic build, and that he wears a red mask with white lens in it. Currently he is classified as a Villain, but there is a note that he predominantly targets other Villains, and only engages Heroes when provoked, so I think a better description would be a lethal Vigilante."

"You can call him whatever you like, but he is still a murderer." Naomasa interrupted, frowning at the lack of information on the man so far.

"Do we have anything on his Quirk? And how does he rank on the International Villain Index?" He then continued, referencing the Index of Villains that ranked Villains into seven groups, depending on the strength of their Quirk, their skill in using said Quirk, their overall fighting ability, an estimation of their strength, speed, intellect, and then finally a psychological profile, with the most dangerous Villain's being classified as Category Seven, whilst the weakest ones were Category One.

Though Category One's tended to be particularly stupid, and unskilled Quirkless criminals, like petty pickpockets and shoplifters, most of whom weren't even included on the Index, not unless they got involved in something high profile.

"His Quirk is unverified, as there have been accounts of him using several types, though it has been presumed that his Quirk is capable of replicating others, but as I said that is only speculated. His fighting style is also unknown, which may be due to whatever his Quirk might be." Ino began, before she looked up as she saw her superior tense, his eyes widening for a moment, before he frowned, his gaze now locked on her with more intensity than ever.

"E-erm currently he is classified as a Category Four Villain on the international Index, with him being noted as being very skilled and dangerous, however due to his propensity for targeting Villains and criminals, and the lack of knowledge on his Quirk he has been listed as quite low in the banding for Category Four." Ino then continued, summarising the bio for 'the Shrike' as she did so, and forcing back a grimace as she saw some of the pictures of his victims, some of whom, like the mugger tonight, had had their heads ripped open.

Naomasa scowled as he heard that, before he looked back at the corpse of the mugger that had recently been terrorising this area. A Category Four Villain was just above average really, which to Naomasa, didn't really fit with the Shrike's crimes and apparent skills. The man should be a Category Five at the least, if not higher, like Category Six, depending on his Quirk.

Either way the man was dangerous. So much so, that the minute he got back to the station. Naomasa was going to send his profile and all the information contained within it, sparse though it might be, around to all the Hero Agencies in Japan, as opposed to just in the immediate area.

After all he may only be suspected of murdering the mugger due to the similarity in MO's this crime had to the Shrike's other ones. But there was enough evidence that Naomasa considered it suitable to forewarn those who might come across him, after all it was better to be safe than sorry.

That being said U.A. was not far from here, and with their newest teacher being All Might, Naomasa was of a mind to visit the school, give the teachers a report of the potential killer in the area, so that they could, if they saw it necessary, pass it on to their students.

On top of that, Naomasa was hoping to speak to the Principal, Nezu, who with his intelligence boosting Quirk could help him sort through his current concerns on this case. Something about this didn't feel right, and he was beginning to get a foreboding feeling in his gut.

"Come on Ino," Naomasa then said, dropping his cigarette on the ground as he did so, before he then stamped it out, a scowl on his face as he looked around the area before turning to the pretty, blue eyed blonde. "Let's finish up here, then we'll head to U.A. and clue them in on what's happening."

"Yes sir!" Ino replied, almost giving him an awkward salute before she thought better of it, and instead put the tablet away, and headed off to tell the uniformed officers what the plan was.

 **( - )**

 **(Elsewhere with Izuku)**

Entering his apartment, Izuku absentmindedly threw his battered, and worn leather jacket onto his sofa, his red mask sticking out of one of the pockets, not that he really cared, as the teenaged Vigilante instead just mussed up his short green hair and knuckled his temple.

It had been over an hour since the incident with the mugger and still his head was pounding, even as the familiar old hunger began to rise up in him. It was a symptom of his Quirk really, this hunger for power and knowledge. Intuitive Aptitude, the power to instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of things, unfortunately Izuku had found that the more things he understood, the more he wanted to understand everything else.

That wasn't a great way of putting it, but at present he didn't care, he had just killed that man, that random mugger. Sure the guy hadn't been an innocent, he was a murderer and a thief, but still, Izuku had barely paused to think before he acted, being back in Japan, back in his old neighbourhood had put him out of sorts, and because of that he had acted impetuously, and might possibly have made a mistake.

Killing that man like he had, Izuku knew that he had likely alerted the authorities to his presence, or at least to the fact that there was a killer in the area, which meant that things were about to get a lot tenser, as the police presence was increased and more Heroes buzzed about. Most likely the ones who were in it for the glory, the ones who would flock to the area to catch the killer, and so get the attention they so desperately craved.

Izuku spat into his sink at that thought, before he let loose a sigh and turned the tap on, absentmindedly washing his hands as he calmed his mind, and quenched his raging hunger.

"What's done is done, there is no point in looking back." Izuku muttered to himself, before he finished washing his hands and dried them.

The mugger was dead and that was all there was to it, Izuku couldn't change that, instead all he could do was adapt.

Besides, thinking clearly as he was at present, he could admit that things were not all bad. He had removed a murderous menace from the streets, and gotten himself a handy new Quirk to play with.

An invisibility Quirk, one which allowed him to make himself invisible at will, though unfortunately he could only make himself invisible to one person at a time, it was not ideal, but he would make do. Besides Izuku found that in his line of work, he tended to fight most of the hard-core Villains one on one.

Sure some of them had gangs or henchmen to back them up, but they tended to be cannon fodder, no doubt because the main Villain, the boss, didn't want competition. Either way they were dealt with pretty easily.

This meant the real fight was usually between Izuku and the big bad he was hunting at the time, which meant the weaknesses of his new Quirk, although irritating, were not too bad.

Cracking his knuckles, Izuku turned away from the kitchenette in his apartment and instead crashed on his couch, his hand digging into his pocket as he did so, before he pulled out a mobile phone.

"Pizza tonight I think, or maybe Chinese?" Izuku mused to himself, even as he connected to the WiFi in his flat and began to look up nearby takeaways, he wasn't planning on heading out on patrol tonight, instead he just wanted to chill out, and watch a couple of films.

He could begin his recon of the city, and harassment of the different gangs and criminal networks tomorrow.

"Definitely Pizza." Izuku muttered as he ordered himself an eighteen inch meat feast pizza online, nice and unhealthy just how he liked it, putting down that he would pay by cash as he did so, he had after all relieved the mugger of the money in his wallet as well as his Quirk, and so had some on hand to burn.

Besides, Izuku then chucked, as he played with a metal coin in his hand, the silver coin turning to pure gold as he did so, with him absentmindedly drawing on his Quirk, Alchemy, a particularly handy Quirk he got from a Bulgarian Drug Lord, one which allowed him to turn any metal he touched into pure gold. Though the larger the object, the longer it took to transmute.

Suffice to say after Izuku had acquired this Quirk he no longer wanted for money. Then again the Quirk had more uses than just making him rich, after all gold is much more malleable then many metals, like steel and titanium, and as such Izuku had found that after first transmuting a metal into gold, he could then use his Fire Quirk to melt and mould the metal how he pleased, which meant that by combining his Fire Quirk with his Alchemical Quirk, he could get through any metal door or wall that got in his way.

Izuku grinned at that, before he flicked the coin up in the air and caught it again, rolling the golden disk along his knuckles, first one-way, and then the other, for a moment, before with a sigh he reached for the television remote.

 _"…_ _and still questions are being asked about what actually happened at U.A. Academy earlier today. So far the reports show that there was a breach in the wall, which happened when the famous school's alarms went off unexpectedly."_ A dark haired news broadcaster was saying as she looked into the camera, with the back drop behind her being the gateway to U.A., where a group of teachers could be seen blocking the entrance to a scrum of reporters and camera men and women who were trying to force their way in.

"Bloody reporters." Izuku grumbled, before he got up and went to his fridge, grabbing a beer as he did so, before telekinetically ripping the cap off with barely a thought, his mind instead on the goings on at U.A. "Wait, how the hell…?"

 _"_ _So far the parties responsible for breaking down the wall of U.A. are unknown, but it is believed to have happened whilst the teachers were dealing with the alarm that had been set off at the time, and with a group of intrepid reporters who were trying to get an interview with U.A.'s newest teacher, All Might!"_ The reporter then continued unashamedly, the pretty dark haired woman turning back to U.A. as she did so, her gaze trailing over the other camera crews that were still trying to peak through the gates.

"So that's how it happened, but was the alarm and the reporters just a coincidence, or was it an enemy action." Izuku muttered, as he eyed the television and sat back down on his couch.

The walls around U.A. were massive and pretty heavy duty, twenty feet high, and made out of high density metal that had been clad in cement, they made the place a veritable fortress. It would take a powerful Quirk to quickly break through those defences without drawing attention to one's self, a Quirk far more powerful than any of those reporters likely had.

After all they were reporters for a reason. Nowadays a person's Quirk tended to be an indicator for what they would do in later life. Someone with a powerful and flashy Quirk would likely become either a Hero, or depending on the circumstances a Villain. Whilst someone with a weaker Quirk, would go on to do something else like reporter, engineer, doctor or teacher etc., depending on what their Quirk was and how useful it was in regards to their profession. Sure some would try to become Heroes, but with that particular profession being as oversaturated with potential candidates as it was, those who didn't make the cut bombed out of the different Hero academies pretty quickly.

"Looks like something will be happening at U.A. quite soon." Izuku muttered as he took a sip of his beer, his intense green eyes locked on the television screen, thinking over the reasoning behind setting off the alarms, creating a diversion and then breaking down the walls. This wasn't a prank, this was just one part of a greater scheme, an unknown scheme, one that would likely be baring fruit sooner or later.

"Might be worth checking it out," Izuku grinned, when he was a kid he had always wanted to go to U.A., only now he wouldn't be going as a student, but instead as a Vigilante, one who would be scoping out the area, trying to pick up on whatever trouble was likely brewing.

 **( - )**

 **(Sometime later at U.A. Academy)**

"Naomasa, this is unexpected." Nezu a small white furred, anthropomorphic creature said curiously, as he eyed the trench coat wearing detective up and down inquiringly, his black eyes, which had a large scar going across his right one, narrowing as he did so.

"Mr Principal." Naomasa replied with a curt nod to the suit wearing animal, one who despite barely coming up to his waist, and his origins of being one of the rare few animals born with a Quirk, in this case an intelligence based one, was still the Principal of U.A. Academy. "This is just a courtesy call."

"So it is not about the ruckus earlier?" Nezu asked softly, as he sat back in his seat, his black eyes moving away from Naomasa as he instead looked around at the other teachers in the room, all of whom had been called here for a meeting about the 'shenanigans' that had affected the U.A. campus today, or at least they had before Naomasa had turned up unexpectedly.

First off there was Nemuri Kayama, also known as the Hero, Midnight. With Midnight being a tall, curvaceous woman with long, waist length black hair and blue eyes, something her hero costume, that she was currently wearing, showed off. After all she was wearing a tight, black breastless leotard over the top of an equally tight white bodysuit, which worked to emphasise her breasts, body, and legs along with translucent black thigh-high stockings and black knee-boots she was also wearing.

On top of that she was also had on a small black mask that outlined her eyes, a metal handcuff on each wrist, and a utility belt around her hips. It was a pretty scandalous costume, but still quite conservative when compared to the one she had worn back before regulations had been put in place to stop Heroes' costume from being too sexualised.

After all before that she had worn practically nothing, and showed off more skin than she had covered, which had been necessary due to how her Quirk worked, but still it had upset some of the more whiny individuals and politicians on social media sites, which had led to regulations being introduced on Heroes costumes.

After that there was Hizashi Yamada, better known as Present Mic. With Hizashi being a tall, slender man with long, spiky blonde hair, a small moustache and an ever present large grin on his face and sunglasses covering his eyes. Like Midnight, he too was in his hero costume, which consisted of a black, leather jacket with an upturned collar complete with studs, on top of which he sported tan, studded shoulder pads, black pants with a red studded belt, black boots, and black fingerless gloves. The most unusual thing about his costume though were the large directional speakers that he had around his neck, like a collar, a useful tool he used when wielding his sound based Quirk.

Following on from that there was then Ken Ishiyama, known to many as the Hero, Cementoss, who had a mutation Quirk, one that affected his appearing. With him appearing to be a humanoid block of cement with black eyes and grey hair which was tied into a short ponytail. His body shape was evenly blocky all around his body and a grey colour, similar to the cement his Quirk allowed him to create and manipulate. As for his hero costume, well it was positively normal compared to the rest of his appearance, as it just consisted of a sleeveless brown suit that included yellow stripes, shorts, and an elongated collar.

As well as Cementoss there was also Sekijiro Kan, more commonly known as Vlad King, the form teacher of Class 1B. With Sekijiro being a powerful hero in his own right, with him having short spiky grey hair, a rather bulky build. On top of that he also had two prominent lower canine teeth, which were visible even when his mouth was closed, and an X shaped scar on the left side of his face, underneath his left eye.

Then after that there was Snipe, an odd Hero, who had the appearance of a typical western cowboy. Though he was also wearing a tan gas mask, from the back of which his thick black dreadlocks protruded, poking out from below his brown cowboy hat, a hat that featured a metallic plate with a stylized black "S" on it. As well as that he also wore large red cape, beneath which Snipe wore a black-sleeved jumpsuit with a white vest, separate sleeves, and brown gloves. On top of which he also wore yellow chaps and a thick, brown leather belt around his waist, a pair of large, pistols hanging off of his belt.

After Snipe there was then Shota Aizawa, also known as Eraser Head, the form teacher of Class 1A. With Shota being a tall, skinny, pale skinned man with messy, shoulder-length black hair that partially hung in front of his face and dour, sleepy/ bored looking black eyes, which had dark rings underneath them. Overall the man looked pretty worn-out and unkempt, still he was a good Hero and a decent enough teacher.

With Shota like the others also wearing his hero costume, which consisted of a ragged black long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that he tucked into his boots. As well as that he also wore a utility belt around his waist, and a very long, bandage like scarf around his neck, underneath which a pair of yellow goggles were hanging.

Toshinori Yagi was the last person in the room, and also perhaps the most well-known, after all he was U.A.'s newest teacher, and their most famous one at that, as he also went by the name of All Might, Japan's Number One Hero. Despite the fame and strength this title embodied though, All Might didn't looked particularly impressive, or at least not at the moment.

With him in fact being a skinny man with dishevelled, spiky blonde hair, sharp, angular features and long limbs. He had piercing blue eyes, which stood out due to the fact his sclera was black instead of the normal white. With this man, like the Principal being the only one not in costume, as he was instead wearing a mustard yellow suit, which looked far too big for him, and made him seem even more unimpressive than he would normally look.

Looking around at all the teachers surrounding him, Nezu could quite confidently say he trusted every single one of them. Which is why they were all still here, and had not been sent out of the room when the senior detective Naomasa entered, stinking of stale cigarette smoke, and with a harried look on his face.

"No that would be an internal matter, as you know the police department has a hands-off approach to incidents involving Hero Academies." Naomasa replied easily, before he took a seat at the table, giving the stoic looking Cementoss a nod as the blocky, grey skinned man pulled the seat out for him.

"Then what has you so worked up?" Nezu asked calmly as he sipped a cup of tea and watched the detective closely.

"There was a murder not far from here, a local street thug called Issei Nakamura apparently attempted to mug the wrong person and got himself killed for it." Naomasa spoke up, diving straight in as he did so, after all he was a straight forward man, and didn't see the reason in beating around the bush.

"So some criminal got himself killed, it is not the first time something like this has happened, nor will it be the last. In a world where eighty percent of people have superpowers crime often doesn't pay." Midnight replied dismissively, not too bothered that some mugger got himself killed, as callous as it may sound things like this did happen.

Around the room some of the other teacher's stiffened, with them obviously not appreciating Midnight's lack of empathy. Still none of them refuted her claims, after all in a world where most people had powers, petty crimes like mugging and burglary rarely paid off, as most people had a superpower, and you could often not tell what Quirk the person you were targeting had, or the extent of it, or how they would use it when put in a situation where they had to defend themselves, more than a few would be criminals had died or been badly injured when their victims got scared and defended themselves.

"Midnight, a bit of decorum if you please." Cementoss said calmly, his flat gaze moving to the dark haired woman, before returning to the detective.

"No, I agree with her. A criminal got himself killed, it's a shame, but it happens. My question is why have you brought this to us, what was different about this killing?" Nezu asked, his gaze placid as although not a daily occurrence, things like this did occasionally happen, and unless they involved a Villain, i.e. a powerful Quirk using criminal, it was dealt with by the police.

Naomasa nodded his head at that. "You're right, it was the way that the mugger was killed that has me worried."

"Okay, so what happened yeah, we're waiting on tenterhooks you know!?" Present Mic asked impatiently, already bored of this meeting, as they had been here for nearly an hour now, initially discussing the disturbance today and then the breaching of the Academy's wall, right up until the detective showed up.

"The victim died by having the top of his head ripped open and his brain exposed." Naomasa replied bluntly, sending Present Mic a flat look as he did so, before he then looked to All Might and Nezu, both of whom he knew would understand why this was concerning him.

"A nasty way to go, but I've seen worse." Vlad King shrugged, looking a little uncomfortable at the criminal's death, but not unduly.

Midnight however had frozen the moment she heard about how he died, her expression turning firmer even as her eyes narrowed. "That sounds familiar, very familiar."

"It should do." Nezu spoke up as he looked at her. "A similar killing took place on the night of your debut as a hero."

Midnight frowned in confusion at that. "The arson at the apartment block, that was what I dealt with on my first day as a Pro Hero, rescuing people from the burning building."

"Yes and the arsonist got away, only to break into an apartment a few miles away, where he proceeded to murder the inhabitants, before he himself got murdered, murdered by way of having his body mutilated, and his skull ripped open." All Might tagged on, remembering the case as well, though he had only gotten involved in the aftermath, when it came to rescuing those who he could from the burning wreckage as by that point the arsonist/ hitman had already evaded the authorities and the Heroes who engaged him..

"A fledgling serial killers first attempt maybe, or perhaps just a coincidence." Nezu mused before he looked back at Naomasa. "From memory only the mother was murdered in the break in, the son was only missing."

"Yes but never recovered, he's now presumed dead." Naomasa replied stoically, before moving on. "But there is more to it than that, I put the MO into the Index and it came out with a match. A murderous Vigilante who has been a linked to a number of similar killings across Asia and Europe."

"The Shrike." Shota said tiredly, speaking up for the first time as he did so, even as he looked around at the others.

"Yes the Shrike, a potential serial killer who might now be in Japan, in the local area." Naomasa replied, looking around as he did, and noting how everyone had tensed up as he did so. After all a killer was a killer, no matter who their victims were.

"Could you send me the information you have on the Shrike?" Nezu asked calmly, putting down his tea now, a certain gleam in his eyes now as they locked onto the detective. "I would like to build my own impression of the man, before I take any action."

Naomasa nodded at that, before he pulled out his tablet and sent the information he had on the Shrike to the Nezu, who then distributed it to the other teachers in the room, some of whom pulled out their own mobile devices before they began to peruse the sparse information there was on the killer. "There is no concrete evidence that he is in Japan, but I thought it is safer to take precautions if he is here. After all we have been having enough trouble with Hero Killer Stain stalking the cities, the last thing we need is another killer on the loose and be unprepared for it."

"You did the right thing." All Might said after a few moments. "I appreciate your cooperation."

"Why do they call him the Shrike?" Midnight suddenly asked into the silence that followed as all of the teachers began scanning the information they had on him, and the police sketch that accompanied it, which was not particularly useful as it just had a guy in a dark coloured jacket, with a dark red coloured mask on.

"I would presume it is due to his predatory nature, the way he preys on Villains and criminals, and the fact he mutilates, and then displays some of his victims." Nezu commented dryly, not all that impressed with the name, as there was something off about what he was reading on the man. There were things that didn't add up. "Though I am curious how he chooses the ones he mutilates."

"Could it perhaps be based on the severity of their crimes? This man is an avenger, he doesn't seem to be killing for the sake of killing as common criminals and petty Villains he just roughs up a little. No this is a man who seems to be exacting retribution." Vlad King said thoughtfully, scratching his chin for a moment as he looked around at the others.

"I don't think so, there is a big difference between a mugger and a Drug Lord or Mafia Kingpin." Eraser Head replied in a bored tone of voice, as he put his tablet down and looked over to Naomasa.

"My thoughts exactly he is picking these people for a reason, he has to be." Naomasa said as he looked around at the other. "This isn't just some mindless butcher, he is a killer yes, but there has to be a method to his madness, there has to be a reason he kills some of his victims in such a gruesome way."

"I'll look over the evidence and get back to you with my thoughts." Nezu said after a few moments. "For now though we will just keep on the lookout for trouble, I don't think it is necessary to panic the students or the public about this yet, not until we have concrete evidence that this 'Shrike' is indeed in the area. After all the man targets Villains, and protects innocent citizens, I think keeping this matter quiet for the moment is acceptable."

"If that is what you think." Naomasa replied uncertainly, before he nodded. "I will run the suggestion up the chain of command, and see what my superiors want to do."

With that said Naomasa stood up from the table, and began to excuse himself, after all he was still on duty, and the teachers of U.A. still had classes to teach, and this breach in their defences to resolve.

"Right that's really all I can say for now." Naomasa then said, before he nodded to the assembled Heroes. "I'll keep you in the loop if anything else happens."

"We appreciate the warning, and will offer what information and support we can to help you." Nezu replied, a hint of warmth in his tone as he stood up on his chair and gave the detective a curt nod.

Naomasa nodded back at that, before he turned and left, his junior detective Ino joining him as he left the teacher's conference room and headed out of the school.

"A good meeting?" Ino asked dryly as the two of them headed out of the Academy.

"Not as edifying as I would have hoped, but still, useful all the same." Naomasa replied quickly, picking up on the hint of irritation in his subordinates tone, but not calling her out on it. After all he could understand her frustration in being kept out of the meeting, still with All Might having been there in his true form, and he couldn't risk the truth about the Symbol of Peace being known outside of the trusted few that were already in on the secret. "Now come on, we're still on the clock and have a lot more to do."

Ino nodded at that, her expression once again stern as the two of them left the Academy and headed for their car. Somehow she felt that this was only the beginning of the trouble they would have to deal with.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So what did you all think, the next chapter will involve some more action. That being said I will be straying from canon and world building a lot more as parts of the story will be taking place outside of Japan and in Europe and other parts of the world, and will involve some original heroes and villains. That being said I am not about to ignore the canon cast as there are some really interesting Villains and Heroes in that, and plenty of fun arcs.**

 **Really there is just so much to do with this genre and the characters that are available to me, it's actually pretty exciting. On top of that there are certain questions that have been put forward that are yet to be answered, such as Izuku's absentee father, the Hero who screwed up and allowed the Villain to kill Inko Midoriya, the specifics of what Izuku has been up to for the last few years.**

 **So yeah there is a lot of fun to be had, so I hope you all continue reading and reviewing, and if anyone has any suggestions or ideas they want to share, I would love to hear them. Thanks a lot for reading.**

 **See you all later.**

 **Greed720.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So here is the next chapter. I have to say so far this story is getting a really good response, which I appreciate. I just hope you all continue to read and review.**

 **Thanks a lot for reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _"_ _Not as edifying as I would have hoped, but still, useful all the same." Naomasa replied quickly, picking up on the hint of irritation in his subordinates tone, but not calling her out on it. After all he could understand her frustration in being kept out of the meeting, still with All Might having been there in his true form, and he couldn't risk the truth about the Symbol of Peace being known outside of the trusted few that were already in on the secret. "Now come on, we're still on the clock and have a lot more to do."_

 _Ino nodded at that, her expression once again stern as the two of them left the Academy and headed for their car. Somehow she felt that this was only the beginning of the trouble they would have to deal with._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 3**

 **( - )**

 **(With Izuku)**

Taking a swig from his silver hip flask, Izuku forced away a shiver as he swallowed a mouthful of straight whiskey, his lips tingling and a warm feeling spreading through his guts. Putting the cap back on the flask, Izuku then shoved it back into the pocket of his heavy jacket, even as he pulled his face mask down, covering his mouth once more.

Ignoring as he did so the icy, cold wind as it continued to blow around him, his gaze instead fixed on a U.A. facility he could see from his vantage point, high up on the roof of a nearby building.

From what he had heard on the streets the place was called the U.S.J. and it was some kind of high-tech training ground for the students of the Hero course.

More importantly though it was also going to be the site of an upcoming battle, by a large group of Villains.

Honestly it was almost embarrassingly easy just how quickly Izuku had managed to find out this League of Villain's plot. A single morning of picking up a few petty criminals that were out on the streets up to no good, and a swift and brutal interrogation of them had revealed to him that some middleman called Giran, whether that was an alias or his real name was unknown, was going around recruiting any low to high level Villains that he could for some kind of attack on the U.S.J.

That being said Izuku wasn't sure of this groups exact goals or plan, only the gist, after all the ones he interrogated were those that had refused Giran's offer, or those that had proven themselves insufficient to the task, and as such had been cut loose, with them having only been given so much information.

It was just a shame really that Izuku hadn't managed to track this Giran character down, he would have been an interesting target to press for a lot of information on Japan's underworld. But unfortunately the man was as smart as he was slippery, and Izuku didn't even have a proper description of the man, let alone his real name, or an address.

Still that was a matter for another time, for now Izuku was more interested in this assault on the U.S.J., after all he might not be a Hero, and may not conform to their principles, but he wasn't against them, nor did he hold any hatred for them either. On top of that the students of U.A. were kids, or were still in their teens at least, it would be wrong for him to do nothing if he knew they were in danger, even if by doing so he put himself in the crosshairs of the Heroes.

That being said Izuku wasn't being stupid with this, already he had changed his garb. Putting aside his usual red mask and brown leather jacket, and instead pulling on a black parka with a fur lined hood and a light blue coloured mask. It was not really that much of a difference, but it would allow Izuku some plausible deniability if he got questioned.

Shaking his head at that, Izuku bit his lip as he continued to watch the U.S.J., keeping his eyes peeled for any movement in the streets around it, or any sign of a large force of Villains gathering up to begin their assault.

Some people he knew, would call what he was doing here stupid. After all here he was putting himself in harm's way for no reason. Izuku though would disagree, this was why he did what he did. He might not be a conventional, government regulated Hero, but he still sought to safeguard the weak and vulnerable, and punish those that would abuse their powers. That was his creed.

And these trainee Heroes despite no doubt having flashy Quirks were still vulnerable, they were still mostly untrained and inexperienced. The Villains meanwhile were an assortment of criminals, most of them were likely petty criminals who burgled, mugged or vandalised, nobody's really. They were the ones Izuku usually roughed up and then left for the police.

A few of the others though, a small minority, they were likely the more hardened criminals. They were the murderers, the rapists. The scum of the earth. They were the ones he killed. And if he happened to steal a Quirk or two from them, well that was just good business.

Quid pro quo, another reason Izuku was a Vigilante instead of a Hero.

He did what he did because it was the right thing, but he wasn't a charity. That being said he wasn't some mercenary either, he wouldn't charge the victims, no, instead he took his price out of the flesh of his enemies.

Pushing that thought to one side for the moment, Izuku instead looked at his watch, his brow furrowing as he saw that he had been waiting nearly an hour now. He had seen the school bus arrive about twenty minutes ago, and the twenty or so students leaving the bus in their school uniform, with each of them carrying a metal suit case in hand, one which no doubt held their costume and Hero equipment.

On top of that he had noted two teachers, one of whom was dressed in what looked like a spaceman's outfit. This one was known to him, after all this was the Pro Hero and teacher, Thirteen, an incredibly dangerous Hero who specialised in Rescue. One who's Quirk, Black Hole, caused a shiver of fear to run down Izuku's spine.

After all how could it not, Thirteen's Quirk allowed him to suck anything or anyone into a vortex that he created from his fingertips, with his Quirk then turning anything she absorbed into dust.

That was a Quirk Izuku knew he couldn't survive, even with his Cellular Regeneration Quirk. That being said Thirteen was a Rescue Hero, and so was likely not incredibly skilled in combat, certainly not as capable as Izuku was, and likely not as experienced in one on one combat as him either. Plus she was a Hero, reducing people to dust was not really the kind of thing they did, after all they were regulated by the government, and most governments tended to be pretty limp wristed.

After Thirteen there was another teacher, this one clad in black, with a white bandage like scarf around his neck. Eraserhead was this Heroes name, a low-key Hero, but one that Izuku knew of, just as he knew the man possessed a Quirk which allowed him to nullify other people's Quirks.

Suffice to say Izuku was interested to see what the man's Quirk would do to Izuku, after all he had multiple Quirks, would Eraserhead's ability even work on him?

Once again shaking his head, Izuku looked at his watch once more. Sure he didn't know the Villains exact plan, or what time or date they were planning on attacking. But he had assumed the sooner the better, after all why else did they infiltrate U.A. the other day, and today was the only time U.S.J. was being used this week.

The attack had to be today, only where the hell were the Villains.

Gritting his teeth at this, Izuku concentrated for a moment, drawing on his Teleportation Quirk as he did so, before he vanished in a cloud of black mist, reappearing across the road and over the entrance of the U.S.J. moments later as he did so.

Crouching low over the entrance, Izuku froze for a moment as he was suddenly assailed by a wave of fear coming from inside the building, his mind suddenly filling with the panicked mental voices of dozens of people.

Flinching at this, Izuku supressed his Telepathy Quirk for the time being, quieting the voices as he instead turned to look away from the large dome of thick glass that covered the U.S.J. facility.

It was as he was doing this though, that he was interrupted by the doors of the U.S.J. exploding open, even as a kid in a full suit of some kind of white armour ran out, fire erupting from his calves, some kind of Quirk probably, and a slight aura of fear coming off of him as he shot out of the building and then proceeded to rapidly sprint down the street, heading in the direction of the main U.A. building.

"A student probably, one running for help. Which would mean that the attack has already begun, but how?" Izuku muttered to himself, before he turned back to the window, looking through it as he did so, before his eyes widened at what he saw lay inside.

It was carnage, already he could see that the colossal facility was swarming with Villains.

All told there must have been more than sixty of them, and already they had spread out across the U.S.J., with the students themselves noticeable only due to their age, also being spread out across the many different areas. Such as in the mountain region, or the lake like region, or the city district region, they were all over the place, and from the fear he could sense emanating from the building, they were fighting for their lives.

Narrowing his eyes at this Izuku focused upon the broken form of Thirteen, who was lying barely thirty feet from the entrance, the back of his suit torn open and his form limp and seemingly unresponsive. With a group of the student having gathered around his fallen body, likely so they could defend him further assault.

Deeper within the U.S.J., in the very centre of the facility, Izuku was also able to spot Eraserhead, with the man in question, like his students, fighting for his life. Only the Pro Hero was facing off with dozens of Villains, not that that seemed to perturb him as he proved himself more than a match for them, despite being outnumbered so badly.

That being said it looked for the moment like the man was only facing off with grunts, because standing not that far from him were two others. One of them was a scrawny grey haired man, who looked to be wearing a costume which consisted of lots and lots of hands…, yeah because that didn't scream edgy…

That man though was not what drew Izuku's attention, after all he found those that had the loudest costume tended to be all bark and not bite. No, he was more curious about the hulking mass of muscle standing beside the grey haired man, the being in question standing at around seven feet tall, with arms that were bigger than Izuku's whole body, and a bird like face and beak, only one that had a set of what looked like pointed, razor sharp teeth protruding from it.

More than that though was the fact that this creatures brain was visible, just sitting out there in the open for all to see, for all to examine. It was fascinating really, and something that Izuku had never before seen, even in the other people with mutation Quirks that he had met.

It defied his current understanding.

Izuku's couldn't help but grin as he realised this, his ingrained hunger raising its ugly head at the thought of this man and his Quirk. After all he might not be able to replicate Mutation Quirks, but he was more than willing to try and have a go. All he needed to do was pin the creature down long enough to study it.

A sudden shout of terror echoed across the U.S.J. as Izuku thought that, followed by a scream, and a then sudden surge of fear that he could feel emanating from the place.

But most importantly he had to help the beleaguered students of course.

Izuku nodded at that thought, even if his own thoughts felt quite hollow, even to himself.

Of course Izuku didn't have long to ponder on this, because even as he watched he saw the massive, black skinned humanoid dart forward with inhuman speed, smashing into the fighting Eraserhead with the force of a freight train, the beings large clawed hand gripping the Pro Hero's head as it then smashed him head first into the ground.

Watching on, Izuku would admit the take down was brutal, and it was almost scary just how fast the seasoned Pro Hero had been taken down, by what he assumed was this creature's strength based Quirk?

Fortunately though Izuku was beyond any normal Hero.

With that in mind, Izuku threw off his coat and bent his knees, preparing to jump as he did so, even as he drew on his Bone Manipulation Quirk, making his bones denser, and expelling more bones from his body, moulding them so that they created a dense, hardened bony carapace of sorts around his body.

Extending his right hand, Izuku then expelled another bone from his arm, this one extending and sharpening as it formed into a razor sharp, five foot spear, which he proceeded to grip in his hand with practised ease. Suffice to say he always liked this Quirk, even if it did require him to consume a lot more calcium than a normal human. It was a Quirk that could be both defensive and offensive.

Grinning at this thought, Izuku's gaze locked on the hulking, bird like creature, who even now was breaking Eraserhead's arm, ignoring the shouts of the students that were still protecting Thirteen's body, all of whom could see the ongoing beating as he did so.

It was time to enter the fray.

A few moments later Izuku vanished with a cracking sound, leaving behind only a wisp of black mist.

 **( - )**

 **(Inside the U.S.J. Building)**

"Yes Nomu! Yes, crush him! Break him! Destroy him!" Tomura Shigaraki cried out gleefully as he saw his pet, Nomu, grinding Eraserhead's head into the ground, the Hero's arm already at an odd angle as the giant, black skinned creature gripped onto it, crushing and grinding the bones.

From all around him Tomura could hear the sounds of battle and conflict as the U.A. students fought with the cannon fodder that Tomura had brought with him, not that he cared. That was what they were there for after all, the cannon fodder was here to keep the students and other Pro Heroes off of his back, plus provide a distraction so that Nomu could kill All Might.

Tomura didn't care about the fate of the U.A. students, or the other Heroes. They could live or they could die, he honestly didn't care.

No, all that mattered to him was drawing that coward All Might out and killing him, and Nomu was the key to that. The creature was an emotionless, thoughtless biological weapon that his Sensei had created for him, the ultimate weapon of mass destruction, and he was all his.

Holding in another giggle as he saw Nomu in action, Tomura almost didn't notice the three Academy students he could see spying on him from the edge of a nearby lake, just another one of the artificial environments in this overly expensive facility.

One of them was just a weird, diminutive child with what looked like purple balls on his head, another was some skinny dark haired girl who's eyes were both too big and too far apart, and the last was some tired, pale looking kid with messy black hair. They were immaterial, so long as they didn't do anything he would leave them to gawp on in horror, first as he had Nomu kill Eraserhead, and then as he had him kill All Might. If the overgrown blowhard ever turned up that is!

Turning back to the beaten Eraserhead, already growing bored of the spectacle, Tomura decided to just finish the Hero off, after all there was no point in prolonging the inevitable. The man was beaten, and broken, and honestly there was no more fun to be had from him.

Before he could however he was completely taken aback when a new figure entered the melee, the figure in question being of around average height and build, with a blue mask fully covering his head, and what looked like segmented, ivory coloured armour covering his arms, legs and torso, and a spear that also looked to be made out of some kind of the same ivory coloured material in his hand.

Of course Tomura only had a moment to take this in, as the new entrant appeared in front of Nomu in a burst of black mist, his right hand already thrusting forward as he appeared. With him then somehow thrusting the spear straight through Nomu's chest, right where his heart was. His spear somehow piercing the creature's thick hide and incredibly dense muscles, and impaling him on the spot.

Seeing this Tomura could only scream in rage at the intrusion, but that was all he managed before the newcomers other hand whipped up and sent a foot long spike of bone flying out of his hand and right at him.

An action that made Tomura snarl, even as he sidestepped out of the way of the rapidly moving projectile. Only for him to then reach out and caught a hold of the fast move projectile, disintegrating it moments later with his Quirk as he then glared at the intruder.

"Who are you?" Tomura snarled angrily.

 **( - )**

"Who are you!?" The hand man asked him, his voice hissing out in barely restrained rage.

"Secret." Izuku replied easily, using his Quirk, Fear, the one that allowed him to absorb other people's fears and enhance his strength, to push the now dead Nomu creature away, his Telepathy picking up the name of the creature from the grey haired Villain's mind, as he reactivated that Quirk and now turned to face the angry, grey hair man.

Glancing down at the injured Eraserhead, Izuku assessed the level of the man's injuries instantly, before dismissing him once he noted they were likely not fatal, and that he would recover. With that confirmed, Izuku then instead smirked over at the grey haired Villain. "But I'm curious about just who you are?"

Tomura didn't reply to that though, as he instead just smirked, his lips curling upwards in a manic smile, visible in spite of the pale hand like mask he had covering his face.

Seeing this Izuku frowned, even as he used his Telepathy to read the Villain's surface thoughts, cursing as he did so that his Telepathic Quirk was not powerful enough to let him dig any further.

That being said the surface thoughts were all Izuku needed, as he quickly turned to the side, his arms rising to defend himself, and his eyes widening as the Nomu creature tore the spear out of its heart, the wound healing up in an instant, faster than even Izuku's Cellular Regeneration Quirk, before it then swung a full on right hook at its attacker.

"Nomu kill!" Tomura hissed, his annoyance giving way to glee.

For Izuku it was like having a building dropped on him as the blow struck him, lifting him off of his feet, overpowering his own fear enhanced strength and cracking the bone armour on his arms as he was sent hurtling backwards, his muscles torn and his arm's fractured.

Despite that though, as he flew backwards through the air, Izuku merely grit his teeth in irritation, even as he felt his muscles knitting back together and his broken carapace mending itself as he drew on both his Bone Manipulation Quirk and his Cellular Regeneration Quirk.

After which he landed, staggering back a few steps as he did, before he steadied himself.

In response to this recovery though, Nomu just let out a deafening roar before it then lunged after him, moving with blistering speed as it closed in on Izuku in moments.

'Shit, I can't hear its thoughts.' Izuku thought as he saw this, failing to feel a mind in this Nomu creature, or any fear coming off of it all. That was not normal, all things felt fear, and all living, sentient things had a mind, or at least from Izuku's experience they did.

Scowling at this Izuku eyed the oncoming creature, before he drew on his new Invisibility Quirk, making himself invisible to Nomu, even if everyone else could see him. After which he then flung himself to one side, rolling on the ground, before he made it back to his feet another spear of bone in his hand. He definitely wanted to study this creature.

With that thought in mind Izuku lunged for the creature's back, once again drawing on the fear of the student's, and surprisingly some of the Villains around him as he then plunged his spear into the confused Nomu's back, straining slightly as he shoved he spear through thick skin, and heavily condensed muscle. The force of the blow, and the surprise of it knocking Nomu off-balance, and onto the ground.

"Nomu!" Tomura scream, his voice pitching slightly as he stared in shock at the way his weapon had been brought down, in spite of his multiple Quirks.

Izuku though ignored him as he continued to shove the spear down into the creature and the concrete below, pinning it in place, even as he then manipulated shaft of the spear, forming bony barbs that caught in the healing wound and which would make the spear harder to remove.

"Stay down!" Izuku growled as he leapt off of the creatures back, creating another spear as he did so, before he then slammed it full force into the straining monster's hand, pinning it to the ground, after which he rapidly followed suit with the creature's other struggling limbs.

"Die!" Tomura snarled as he saw this, even as he lunged at the blue masked Hero.

Izuku though read the man's mind and reacted to the assault with ease, avoiding the right hand swipe and then the left as he instead unleashed a straight jab into Tomura's face, making the hand fly off of his face and sending him stumbling back with a broken nose, only for Izuku to then land another kick in his chest, possibly breaking a rib, or at least causing some internal bruising as he sent the man stumbling backwards.

"Fuck off!" Izuku retorted, before he threw another spike of bone at him, forcing him Tomura to dance backwards, only for him to move again as the ground around him began to freeze.

Looking over Izuku saw the culprit was a teen of around sixteen or so, probably a U.A. student, with partially white hair, and partially red hair.

"Keep him busy." Izuku said brusquely, nodding over at the snarling Tomura, before he then turned back to the struggling Nomu, who even now was rapidly breaking free, his muscles tearing and healing as he shifted and struggled. "I'll handle the big one."

The red/ white haired kid nodded curtly at that, before he sent another wave of ice at the grey haired Villain, driving him back even as more students came to his aid, the three of them going to help the injured Eraserhead.

"Oh no you don't." Izuku grunted as he turned and leapt on the creatures back, putting as much force as he could into the blow as he then slammed the Nomu back onto the ground stopping it from breaking free.

"Just lie still, with your healing and the fact I can already access your brain, this shouldn't take long." Izuku muttered, before he smashed his bone clad left fist into the back of Nomu's neck, tearing through its flesh, before he then gripped its spinal cord, wrenching it as he fractured the bone, and forced the creature back down, even as he began to inspect the creatures brain, his mind already whirring as he tried to differentiate what made this creature different, what it's Quirk was, and how it worked.

 **( - )**

 **(Elsewhere in the U.S.J.)**

As this was going on the injured Tomura found himself more and more pressed, even as more Villains came to his aid, those who had once been kept busy by Eraserhead, swarming over to help him, sending a hail of bullets at the ice using boy, driving him off long enough for Tomura to regain his bearings, despite him now having a broken nose and a pair of broken ribs.

"This is not how it was supposed to go!" Tomura muttered to himself, absentmindedly scratching his neck as he did so, before a moment later he darted forwards. His speed taking the ice using brat by surprise as Tomura grabbed his arm and pulled him round, disintegrating the flesh and muscle on that arm, before he then landed a kick into the now screaming boy's gut.

"You brats are getting in the way!" Tomura continued to snarl, even as he maintained his grip, disintegrating more muscle on the boy's arm, or at least he was until he felt his Quirk supressed.

"More disruption!" Tomura snarled, before he lashed out and decked the ice using boy in the face sending him crashing to the floor, where he proceeded to grip onto his all but destroyed left arm, crying out in agony as he did so.

"Kill them!" Tomura snarled as he gestured at the students that were protecting the conscious but badly injured Eraserhead, the same Pro Hero that even now was glaring at him, using his Quirk Cancelling ability to suppress Tomura's abilities.

In response the other Villains around them attacked, shooting at the little one with purple balls on his head and the pale skinny one as they did so, even as the others rushed them.

Before they could make contact with the beleaguered students though, they were interrupted by another entrant.

"Die!" A spikey blonde haired kid screamed as he flew towards the mass of Villains, explosions appearing on his palms as he smashed into them, another spiky red haired teen coming in behind him, his skin looking distinctly rock like as he stood in front of Eraserhead and his fellow students and shielded them from the other Villain's onslaught.

"Yet more interruptions!" Tomura snarled, scratching his neck again, even as he began to back off. "This isn't right, this isn't right! Kurogiri!"

"You called?" A mass of purple mist asked as Kurogiri, his most loyal associate appeared using his Warp Quirk.

"Help Nomu!" Tomura snarled at him, gesturing over at his struggling pet, who even now was being pinned to the ground as that blue masked Hero knelt on his back, as he had been for the last five to ten minutes now, doing something that Tomura couldn't see. "All Might must be coming soon, he must know we are here. We still have a chance to kill him! But we need Nomu!"

"Surely we should call it off, these unexpected variables…" Kurogiri attempted to say, only to be cut off by Tomura.

"No, no, no! I want him dead, I need him dead!" Tomura cried out petulantly, scratching his neck again as he did so.

Kurogiri's glowing yellow eyes fixed on Tomura as he heard that, before he nodded. "Then I will free Nomu."

With that said the Warp Villain disappeared again, leaving Tomura and his remaining minions to deal with the pesky students and the badly injured Eraserhead.

 **( - )**

 **(Back with Izuku)**

"Fascinating…" Izuku muttered as he sat back on the still struggling Nomu, wrenching his hand out of its back, even as he wiped the creature's blood off of his hands. "You have multiple Quirks, Shock Absorption and Super Regeneration… truly fascinating. I hadn't realised that there were others out there like me, others who could take Quirks… though somehow I doubt you are the one responsible. Which means you are little more than an experiment, a puppet. But then who is the creator, your Master?"

With that said Izuku continued to gaze down at the creature, before he looked at its massive physical frame. "Which means the rest of you must have been modified in other ways. Your strength and speed, it's beyond human, but not down to any Quirk, or at least none that I can find. Genetic modification maybe, or controlled mutation…?"

It was as Izuku was pondering this though that the ground below him and Nomu glowed purple and formed into a portal of sorts, even as the two of them rapidly sank into it.

"Troublesome." Izuku muttered, before he looked up and Teleported straight up, warping away from this other Warp Quirk, even as it consumed Nomu, before it deposited him next to the grey haired man, the bone spears still sticking out of its flesh, but only for the moment as the creature rapidly healed, after which it began to wrench the barbed shafts out of its body, uncaring of the damage as it all instantly healed moments later.

"Very troublesome." Izuku muttered whilst in mid-air, far above the ground, before he looked over at a nearby cliff region and teleported over to it in another puff of black mist.

Landing on the cliff, Izuku looked over to where the struggle was ongoing, contemplating on returning to help, after all he really should, only for him to pause as he saw in the far distance, the doors to U.A. slam open, and a massive, powerfully built man, with golden blonde hair entered. His appearance attracting all of those present.

"Hmm, All Might is here." Izuku muttered with a smirk, before he looked down when he heard some ongoing fighting down below.

Looking down Izuku saw found himself looking at an ongoing battle as two dark haired girls, one tall and voluptuous with her long hair tied into ponytail, whilst the other was short, and slim, with shoulder length black hair, fought with a group of Villains. With another student, a blonde male this time, wandering around gormlessly, his body occasionally sparking with electricity.

"Might as well continue as I started." Izuku muttered, rolling his eyes as he did, before he leapt of the cliff, freefalling to the ground, only to land on two of the Villains, crushing them underfoot as he did so.

"Need a hand?" Izuku asked, before he swung around and hurled two spikes of bone out of his hand at two other Villains, impaling them through the meat of their shoulders and sending them stumbling to the ground with shouts of pain. After which Izuku summoned another spear, swinging it round as he did to knock another Villain of his feet, and the smacking another one in her face. These guys and girls really were low level chumps.

"Who are you?" The taller dark haired one asked curiously, as she swung her own staff around and smacked two more back, allowing her shorter friend to dash in and slam the hilt of her sword into one of their guts, before she smacked the other in the face with the side of her sword.

"Just a guy passing through." Izuku replied cheerfully, even as he lashed out with his spear, hamstringing on of the Villains, before he slammed his spear into another one of the Villain's calves, crippling both. "What are your names?"

"It's polite to give your own name before you request another's." The taller, exceedingly attractive, now he was up close and personal, girl replied curtly.

"Fair point." Izuku nodded, admiring the younger girl's beauty for a moment, before he looked to her slightly less attractive friend. "By the way, is that guy alright?" He said as he gestured over at their other classmate.

"Yeah, he's just an idiot." The shorter girl replied, even as she connected the long earphone jacks she had coming off of her earlobes, into her boots, using the inbuilt speaker to let loose a high pitch sound wave that brought the last of the Villain's to their knees, making them easy work for Izuku and the taller girl to finish off.

Spinning his blood stained spear in his hand, Izuku did not miss the looks he received when they noticed the blood, with these students likely still being so green they hadn't considered that things tended to get bloody in their line of work.

"Well anyway, it's been a real pleasure, but now All Might is here I think this whole debacle will be coming to an end." Izuku then continued cheerfully, before he gave the two surprised girls a short bow. "So I think I'll be off."

As Izuku said that a shockwave seemed to pass through the area, telling him that that Nomu and All Might were engaged in battle, and that something big had gone down. Which was something that Izuku didn't want to miss.

"Wait…!" The taller one, Momo Yaoyorozu, whose name Izuku had gleaned from her friend, Jiro Kyoka's thoughts, said, only to be cut off as Izuku vanished in another wisp of black mist, once again appearing far overhead, before he teleported away again, leaving the two girl's just looking on in confusion.

 **( - )**

 **(A few moments later)**

"Well shit, things don't seem to be going too well." Izuku muttered to himself as he once again freefell through the air, his gaze on All Might's battle, where he could see the man was being held in a nasty hold by that Nomu creature, which in turn was partly inside a purple portal, its upper half sticking half out of the ground and gripping All Might's ribs, hard enough that it had drawn blood.

Scanning the area Izuku spotted the Warp Villain, even as he locked in on the grey haired, Tomura, who was just stood watching now. Noting all of this, Izuku made his decision, even as he teleported again, appearing in mid-air behind the War Villain, his spear of bone already shooting forwards in a straight lunge, driven on by Izuku's fear enhanced strength.

The Warp Villain though managed to react far faster than Izuku had expected as he shifted to the side, making the spear of bone bounce off some kind of metal collar the Villain was wearing.

"You again!" Tomura snarled, as he saw Izuku.

"Yes." The green haired Anti-Hero replied with a nod, before he thrust his other hand out, blasting Kurogiri away with a wall of telekinetic energy, dodge that bitch, before he followed it up by hurling his spear at him, making the Warp Villain, teleport away to escape.

Which also meant that the portal through which the Nomu was holding All Might suddenly, and rapidly closed, cutting the creature clean in two.

"That should do it." Izuku said as he saw All Might pull himself up, wiping some blood from around his mouth as he did so, before he turned to look at Izuku, his glowing blue eyes boring into the younger and shorter teen.

"Thank you friend!" All Might said loudly, nodding to Izuku as he did so, even if he didn't recognise him. "But I should be able to finish this fight off now!"

"Well yeah, because cut him in half…" Izuku said dryly, even as he looked over at Nomu, only to blink as he saw the creature was regenerating its lower torso and legs. "Oh yeah, Super Regeneration… sweet!"

"Nomu! Kill them all!" Tomura shouted shrilly, goading the beak faced monster on as it finished its rapid regeneration and ran at All Might. Who in response charged at the monster too, decking it one in the head before he grabbed its head and slammed it into the ground.

"I need you all to take Aizawa and Todoroki, and leave the area" All Might then said to his nearby students, all of whom had finished incapacitating the Villains and had gathered not too far from where the fight was happening, and Izuku, keeping his guard up and eyes on the Nomu as he did so

"Yeah I'm not one of your students." Izuku retorted dryly, his own excuse being much better than some of the students, most of whom backed off dragging their injured comrades with them, even if Bakago shouted and snarled about it, before even he stepped back when he saw the hard look in All Might's almost glowing blue eyes.

"Go now!" All Might ordered before he then charged at the Nomu again with unbelievable speed, after which the two began trading blows at a rapid pace, both of them complete blurs, even to Izuku. With the Nomu moving even faster than it had when it fought Izuku, then again Izuku had defeated it more through guile than blunt force like All Might seemed to be doing.

"He's right, we're no help here!" A kid with spikey red hair, Kirishima, audibly said as he placed a hand on Bakugo's shoulder. "We need to get Aizawa and Todoroki to safety" Which must have convinced the angry blonde haired kid, as he and the others continued to back off.

"Weren't you listening?" Tomura mocked All Might, oblivious to all else as the Number One Hero and Nomu continued to pummel one another, his plan once again back on track. "Nomu possesses a Shock Absorption Quirk!"

Izuku wanted to nod at that, even as he stayed back, keeping an eye on the fight, as well as on the Warp Villain who was now standing next to his grey haired associate. After all the creature, and now Izuku possessed that Quirk, which mean blunt force punches wouldn't work on either of them now.

"Absorption not nullification!" All Might shouted in response, even as he continued his onslaught, his punches getting faster and stronger as he did so, so much so that Izuku believed just one of them could possibly KO him.

A few moments later Nomu was sent hurtling into the air from one final massive punch and right through the dome of the U.S.J much to Tomura's shock and rage.

"He… cheated!" Shigaraki snarled while clawing at his neck again, his gaze fixed agitatedly on the battered, but still standing All Might. "We were wrong, Sensei was wrong. He's not weakened at all!"

"No look at him, he's definitely gotten weaker", Kurogiri pointed out from beside him as smoke began to roll off of All Might's form. "We can still kill him Tomura."

Something which Izuku also noticed as he looked over at the hulking man, hearing in his thoughts his worries over how 'his time was almost up', whatever that meant. Tilting his head Izuku found himself filled with the sudden hunger to understand, he wanted to know what All Might meant, and how his mighty Quirk worked.

This hunger continued to build as he now ignored the grey haired man with the Disintegration Quirk, and the Warp Villain with his Portal Quirk. Instead his entire attention was on the steaming All Might, if he was weakened, then did that mean he would be defeated?

"You're right Kurogiri, let's end this", Tomura snarled before he ran at All Might, who in response was still just standing their unable to move or risk transforming back, Kurogiri following Tomura's lead as they both closed in on him.

"No!" Izuku suddenly cursed, tearing his hungry gaze from All Might as he instead created a lance of bone, turning to face the Villains as he did so. He wasn't a Villain, he only punished those who deserved it, and only killed those who deserved death. He didn't target Heroes, or the vulnerable, and at present All Might, for all his strength, was vulnerable. "Focus!"

A few moments later though, it seemed that he was not needed, because as Tomura charged All Might a bullet went right through his outstretched hand stopping him in his tracks.

Seeing this Izuku turned to see the large group of Pro Heroes/ teachers at the entrance to the U.S.J., more than enough to clean up this rabble.

Twirling his spear in is hand, Izuku sent All Might one more look, before he looked straight up and teleported far into the air, through the glass dome that surrounded the building and above even the skyscrapers, after which he freefell for a bit, retracting is bone like armour as he did so, before teleporting from mid-air, onto the roof of a nearby tower block. His gaze shifting over to the U.S.J. in the distance before he looked away.

He had helped out, that was his job done. Now though, now he just wanted to blow off steam, which was fortunate, as in a world filled with people with superpowers, there were always those who would abuse their gifts, which meant that there would always be those that needed punishing.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So what do you all think? I hope you all enjoyed it. Plus Izuku now has two more Quirks which will be fun to play about with. Though he will still be a balanced character. He won't be beating characters like All Might or All for One anytime soon. That being said he is a character that is mainly suited to one on one battles and is very deadly in such situations too.**

 **As before I have not confirmed any pairings yet, though I have firmed up more of my plot points and have plans in place to expand the MHA verse to incorporate more than just Japan.**

 **Other than that, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and leave a review. And if you have time, please check out some of my other stories.**

 **Thanks a lot for reading, and I'll catch you later.**

 **Greed720.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey all here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy it and continue to read and support it, and leave reviews. Originally I was planning to update my PJ/FT story or my HP story the Renegade, but I felt the urge for this one. Especially whilst I wait for the My Hero Academia film to be put online so I can stream it, or a good subbed or dubbed version of it anyway.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia etc.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _Twirling his spear in is hand, Izuku sent All Might one more look, before he looked straight up and teleported far into the air, through the glass dome that surrounded the building and above even the skyscrapers, after which he freefell for a bit, retracting is bone like armour as he did so, before teleporting from mid-air, onto the roof of a nearby tower block. His gaze shifting over to the U.S.J. in the distance before he looked away._

 _He had helped out, that was his job done. Now though, now he just wanted to blow off steam, which was fortunate, as in a world filled with people with superpowers, there were always those who would abuse their gifts, which meant that there would always be those that needed punishing._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 4**

 **( - )**

 **(With Izuku the next day)**

Waking up on his sofa the next day, Izuku still wore the clothes had had worn the day before back when he was fighting against Villains at the U.S.J., save for the blue full face mask which was now just lying on the wooden coffee table in front of him.

Groaning Izuku pushed himself up in the seat, shifting his neck from one side to the other, drawing on his regenerative Quirk to heal the aching feeling he had received from sleeping in the awkward position he had been in last night.

Thankfully his Cellular Regenerative Quirk, made quick work of the ache, making his body feel as fresh and pain free as normal, though it did nothing for his tiredness as that was more mental than physical. The fight yesterday had kind of taken it out of him.

That being said the events from the day before, the assault on the U.S.J and his own interference both in defeating several Villains and that Nomu monster, had all actually been pretty beneficial.

Not only had he gained himself two more Quirks, one of which was Shock Absorption an entirely new one, the other Super Regeneration which was similar to one he already had, but he had also gotten to witness All Might, the literal embodiment of heroism, fighting, even if it had only been from afar. All things told it had been a complete success, especially since he had managed to maintain his anonymity whilst he was there.

That being said, Izuku was curious about one thing. The Super Regeneration Quirk he had taken from Nomu, it was very similar to his Cellular Regeneration Quirk. He could feel both of them within him, lurking within reach like the rest of his Quirks, waiting for him to call upon them.

With these Quirks like the rest he had, save for his original one, Intuitive Aptitude, not being constantly active. Instead he could only use them when he actively wanted to, and consciously drew on them, otherwise they would remain inert and inactive.

It was just one of the peculiarities of his Quirk stealing ability, one he still pondered over. But still it was not that much of an imposition as he never entered a fight unless he was prepared, and was experienced enough to call upon his needed Quirk as and when he needed it.

Still with his latest acquisition he was becoming curious, by taking another Regeneration Quirk did that mean that he could stack them? If he drew on both of them at the same time would that increase his rate of healing, or would his healing be limited to which ever Quirk was the fastest?

For Izuku this was the first time he had taken two such similar Quirks, and as such the first time he would ever get to test it out. After all if he wanted to understand his capabilities, then he needed to experiment.

"Well no time like the present." Izuku muttered to himself, standing up and heading to his kitchen sink, tugging off his fur lined parka coat and summoning a foot long spike of bone from his right hand as he did so.

Chewing on his lip, Izuku raised his right arm, his green eyes fixed on his own muscled forearm, even as he drew the spike of bone across it, cutting at least a half inch deep into his own arm, drawing a spurt of blood that rapidly dripped down his arm in thick crimson rivulets and spattered into the sink bowl below.

"The Cellular Regeneration first." Izuku mumbled to himself, unbothered by the stinging pain as he drew on said Quirk and watched intently as his cut stitched itself together, counting out fifteen seconds before the wound was completely healed. "So fifteen seconds for that Quirk."

"Now Super Regeneration." Izuku continued to mutter, turning on the tap and washing the blood off of his forearm, before he made an almost identical cut, taking into account human error as he did so. After which he watched on curiously as he drew on his newest Quirk, Super Regeneration, once again counting out how long it took to fully heal.

"Eight, nine…" Izuku counted, watching as the wound rapidly vanished. "Nine seconds, slightly faster than my other Quirk then."

Once again washing the blood off his arm, Izuku prepared to mutilate himself one more time, ignoring how fucked up this was as he'd already done this before.

In fact when he was much younger, around six or seven his mother had once walked in on him cutting his arm open before, only at that point in time it was because he had wanted to understand how his muscles worked.

Experimentation truly was the fastest and easiest way to learn, far better than reading some dry text book. He had even tried to tell his mum that at the time, not that she had listened as she instead took the knife away, wrapped up his arm and took him to the nearest hospital as fast as she could.

Suffice to say the counselling sessions she had insisted he have afterwards had been pretty annoying, as too had the blanket ban she had put on anymore self-experimentation or playing with sharp implements. Unfortunately though his mother was no longer here, may she rest in peace, and as an adult Izuku could do what he wanted.

"Now for both." Izuku said aloud, speaking aloud making it easier for him to ponder over things then just muddling his thoughts over in his mind.

Making the cut, Izuku drew on both of his healing Quirks now, his gaze intense as he watched for what would happen, counting all the while.

"Hmm, that's… unexpected." Izuku muttered a few seconds later, his brow furrowing as he looked at his arm, and how the wound continued to gush forth blood, the rivulet spreading down his arm and dripping into the sink below. "They're not working."

He was actively using both Quirks, he could feel their power flowing beneath his skin, just as he could feel the tell-tale tingling around his wound as they attempted to heal him, only for nothing to happen. It seemed that the two Quirks, despite having a very similar effect were negating each other.

"Like magnets." Izuku muttered as he stopped using and suppressed his Cellular Regeneration Quirk, his other regenerative Quirk rapidly healing up the cut. "The two Quirks with the same effects are repelling one another. Then would that mean that if I had two Quirks that relied on telepathy that neither of them would work if I tried to use them at the same time? And how does that work with combining my other Quirks, I was using use Bone Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Invisibility, Fear Enhanced Strength and Teleportation yesterday, often combining them or using them at the same time. So for some reason I can use multiple Quirks at the same time, but can't stack similar Quirks… that's confusing… and annoying."

And it was, even now Izuku could feel his irritation building, it happened every time he found something that he didn't immediately understand, though normally it was just a faint amount of irritation before he continued trying to work it out, his original Quirk making the task much easier as he broke the problem up into pieces and solved each individually, before putting them all together to get to his final answer.

This time wasn't the same though, the thing he didn't understand at the moment was his own Quirk. He had always known that there were parts of his Quirk he didn't understand, such as how he had copied his mother's Quirk without hurting her, a feat he didn't know how to replicate, as for the others he had acquired, he had had to take them by force. Hence why he only tried to target the worst of the worst, those who deserved to die.

Still, that was annoying enough, but to know there was more about his Quirk and how it worked that he didn't yet know, well that was even more frustrating.

Sighing Izuku forced his sudden surge of anger down, washing the blood off of his arm as he did so, before drying it on a nearby tea towel.

It was just a pity that he had never known his father, after all children inherited their Quirk from their parents, generally gaining either one of their parents' Quirks, or some mutated combination of the mother and father's Quirk, creating an entire new Quirk. That or they gained both of their parents Quirks, though that was very very rare.

Inko Midoriya's Quirk though had been a limited Telekinetic Quirk, a Quirk Izuku had also acquired though not genetically, or at least he didn't think that was how he had gotten it as he had gained it much later than he had his first Quirk. His father though, he had no idea who he was or what his Quirk was. His mother had never said much about the man, always telling Izuku that she would tell him when he was older, when he was ready.

Despite that though, Izuku assumed the man had also possessed a Quirk which allowed him to take other people's Quirks, or at least something similar, maybe a Quirk that allowed him to transfer other people's Quirks. He wasn't sure what it was, but it had to be similar to the one Izuku had now, he only wished he knew who the man was so he could track him down.

That being said it was probably a good thing he didn't know who the man was, after all he didn't think he would be able to stop himself from killing the man, both for abandoning Izuku, but more importantly for abandoning his mother. Leaving her to look after Izuku alone, after all if he had stuck around then she might never have died.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Izuku headed back to his sofa and crashed down onto it.

"A distraction, I need a distraction." Izuku muttered to himself, grabbing the TV remote as he did so before he turned the TV on, flicking through a few channels as he skipped some cartoons, and then skipped past some weird reality TV show about up their own arse 'tools' being stuck in one an island, only for him to pause when he flicked onto a new channel and saw a picture of the U.S.J. in the background.

 _"_ _Reports are still coming in and the U.A. teachers are still stonewalling journalist on the finer details, but from what we know at the moment an attack took place on the U.S.J., a well-used U.A. training facility, sometime after ten o'clock yesterday morning."_ The reporter, an attractive dark haired woman, with distinctly golden, avian looking eyes was saying, the screen behind her switching from the image of the U.S.J. with its shattered dome, to another image captured through the gates leading to the facility.

 _"_ _The attack seems to have been carried out by a group of criminals calling themselves the 'League of Villains'. The exact reason for the attack at this time is unknown, but what is known is that it was thwarted and more than sixty villains have been taken into custody."_ Behind the woman the screen showed dozens of Villains in handcuffs filling past U.A. teachers and Pro Heroes, all of them being transferred into custody of armed police.

 _"_ _The Villains captured appear to be low level criminals, no doubt grunts used as cannon fodder by the main members of the 'League of Villains'. However the sheer number of those captured is a testament to the teachers of U.A. and its students, a sign that Japan's future is in good hands."_ The reporter smiled as she said this, the screen behind her once again changing, only now it showed a video of reporters trying to interview and get quotes from the first year students, all of whom were quickly funnelled away from the eager press by the academy's teachers.

The reporter's smile soon faded after that though, as the screen instead went back to showing a view of the damaged U.S.J. _"However the leaders of the 'League of Villains' are still apparently at large, and this attack has brought into question the security surrounding the famous Academy's facilities, considering over sixty Villains managed to gain entry and put the lives of an entire first year class at risk. It also brings up concerns about Villains banding together and forming their own secret societies, societies that have formed under the noses of the country, if not the world's greatest Heroes."_

Izuku couldn't help but nod as he heard the reporter say this. In a way she was right, U.A. had dropped the ball here. It had required a student breaking free from the attack and running all the way back to the Academy to get the news of the attack out to the main campus and get help. Why were there no security cameras in the U.S.J. or alarm systems? Obviously there were some issues with communication, and a general lack of preparedness.

On top of that why was there no procedure in place for an attack on the Academy, surely the teachers, governors and headmaster were not arrogant enough to think that such a thing wouldn't happen. The Academy was famous for being one of the best Hero Schools in the world! Surely it should be obvious that it would become a target.

If one were to attack the school, they wouldn't even need to kill or destroy anything or anyone, no all they would need to do is to succeed in attacking and get away with it. If a group of Villains were shown to be able to attack such a place with impunity it would send a message to the rest of the world, and it would add strength to what this group stands for, or exemplifies.

Grunting to himself at that, Izuku switched the TV off, feeling more energised now as he threw the remote to one side, changed his T-shirt, used a bit of deodorant and grabbed his coat, absentmindedly mussing up his short green hair, before he left. He had stuff to do, he could sit around and relax later.

 **( - )**

 **(Sometime Later)**

The first thing Izuku did when he was outside, was to head in the opposite direction of U.A., already from where his building was he could see it was pandemonium around the nearby academy campus as many reporters attempted to get answers.

Yeah he didn't like reporters at the best of times, the last thing he wanted was to interact with some that were on the job and trying to dig into all the details of the attack, or just generally trying to dig up dirt. Not that Izuku's own presence at the U.S.J. was likely known, after all he had worn a mask that covered his distinctive hair and hid his emerald eyes other facial features.

Still being in such a crowded area wasn't conducive to what he had planned. That was why he was heading further away from U.A. using narrow back streets whenever he could, sticking to the dark, less used, less viewed areas of the massive city. The kind of places where the dregs of society tended to dwell, and generally decent people avoided.

Continuing down the street his hands in his pockets, he made liberal use of his Telepathy Quirk as he used himself as a lure. He wanted to find out more about this League of Villains, and to do that he needed to know where they met, or the names and identities of some of the members.

To get this information he would need to go up the chain of Villainy, he would start at the bottom maybe some vandals arsonists, muggers or drug dealers and get the information he needed out of them, and then go to their boss, and so on and so forth until he got something useful.

So far during his time back in his homeland he had identified two things that he wanted to investigate, alongside his usual activities of illegal crime fighting/ vigilantism. Those were to discover the identity of a serial killer by the name of 'Hero Killer Stain, and what Quirk he used, after which he would then eliminate him as a threat. And now to find out what this League of Villains stood for, the names of their patron and leaders, after which he would likely get rid of them too.

Continuing on down the street it was about an hour of monotonous walking later that Izuku got his first bite of the day. He had just left a narrow alleyway between two large buildings, and started towards a nearby shopping arcade that he got attacked.

His would be mugger was nothing special, he was a short, softly built man dressed in a full black tracksuit with green lining. He was clean shaven, which showed off the slight scarring on his face from acne, had slightly greasy, thinning brown hair, a pair of thick glasses and a slight gut. All in all he was the type of man you would pass by without really giving any mind too. As bland and vanilla as they came.

That was likely what the man used to his advantage though, because as Izuku walked past him, not really paying him any attention as the man looked to be out for a jog, coming across as little more than a bored, out of shape, middle-aged office worker attempting to make positive changes in his life, he attacked.

Without a word the man struck, one minute he had been jogging past Izuku building up a healthy sweat, the next he had stamped his foot down and twisted, the nails on his fingers extending like claws until they were nearly half a foot long, which he then used to swipe at Izuku.

Only Izuku had already moved, moving almost in concert with his attacker as he read the man's intent and then shifted around, twisting his body to face him and stepping backwards, even as he released a pulse of Telekinetic energy from his hand, blasting the mugger off of his feet and sending him crashing into a nearby wall.

"What!" The mugger snarled, already on the move as he eyed Izuku warily, his nails still extended.

"It's about time." Izuku muttered in response, though not to the man but more to himself, he liked to think of himself as patient, but even he was beginning to get sick and tired of aimlessly walking around.

"Give me your money, or I'll take your life!" The mugger snarled, confusion flickering across his face at Izuku's words for a moment, before his expression twisted into a nasty, intimidating scowl.

"Really, that's the threat you make. It's a bit derivative don't you think?" Izuku replied, his lips curling upwards into a smile.

The mugger's scowl deepened as he heard that, before he darted forwards once again lashing out at Izuku, his form showing no really training or finesse, just instinct and anger.

Izuku's lips curved upwards into a smirk as he saw the man's performance, obviously this man was a one trick pony, he used his bland, unassuming appearance to get close, and then acted. It was impressive that he could mask his bloodthirst so well, and his trick likely worked, but it was also pretty obvious that the man did not have a huge amount of experience when it came to fighting.

"I've got som…" Izuku started to say, his right hand rising as he prepared to unleash a blast of psychic energy, one which he would use to hurt the man a little, but not too badly, just enough to cow him into submission.

Before he could do that though, Izuku was distracted by a shout.

"Hey you two, what's going on?!" A teenage girl shouted, attracting both Izuku and the mugger's attention as they looked to the side, only to see a bunch of teenagers approaching them.

A very familiar bunch of teenagers all of whom looked to be the same age, including a girl with short dark hair, extended ear lobes and a leather jacket, and a boy with spiky blonde hair, and finally a tall, attractive girl with long dark haired that was tied up in a spiky ponytail. Those three Izuku had met before.

As for the other two, one was a tall teen with blue eyes, partly red hair and partly white hair and a burn down one side of his face, on top of that he also had his left arm in a cast and sling. This one Izuku had seen before, but never interacted with, he was also one of the students that got injured, though how he was up and about after just over twenty four hours was a mystery. Personally Izuku assumed some kind of healing Quirk was involved, though from the look of the sling and cast the boy wasn't completely healed.

As for the last member of the group, the one who had called out to him, she was the oddest of the bunch with short, curly pink hair, pink skin, golden eyes with black sclera and small curled horns jutting out of her head. Suffice to say she was striking, but not unattractive, not by any means.

"What are you lot doing here?" Izuku asked in genuine surprise looking away from the mugger as he did so, before he then sent another blast of Telekinetic energy from his hand, this one hitting the startled mugger head on and slamming him into the wall again, only this time his head hit the brick wall with a loud crack.

"Us?" The pink girl asked loudly looking between Izuku and the now unconscious, gurgling man. "What are you doing?!"

"Hm?" Izuku hummed, before he realised what this must look like. "Oh well this guy was just trying to mug me."

All five of the younger teens gave him a deadpan look as he said that.

"No seriously, we were just about to get into a scrap before you showed up." Izuku continued, his mind suddenly racing as he came up with a story on the fly. "Though if you hadn't shown up when you did and distracted him I probably would have lost."

"You don't seem to have done too badly." The boy with the spiky blonde hair said sarcastically.

"As I said, I got lucky." Izuku replied, frowning slightly as he saw the mugger was unconscious now, before he turned to fully face them. "But anyway, why are you lot here?"

"You act like you know us." The kid with the burn spoke up now, his blue eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Izuku blinked at that, this sudden confrontation had caught him of kilter, but still he had an intelligence based Quirk for a reason. "Well I don't live under a rock you know, I have seen the news, especially with what happened at the U.S.J. the other days, and some of you are kind of distinctive." His green eyes flicked to the boy's red and white hair and burn, the pink girl and the tall attractive girl, Momo.

The burned kid scowled as he heard that.

The pink haired girl though just laughed. "Yeah I suppose that makes sense."

"Why was that man attacking you?" Momo suddenly spoke up, her dark eyes locked on Izuku, trailing up his generally scruffy appearance, but with no judgement in her gaze.

"Likely he saw me as an easy mark and hoped to make some quick cash." Izuku shrugged easily.

Momo nodded at that, before she walked over, creating a pair of handcuffs with her Quirk as she did so. "You used your Quirk on him didn't you?"

Izuku's gaze sharpened as he heard that. "Yes, and also yes I know I shouldn't be doing that without a hero licence or whatever. But in my defence I would rather have a slap on the wrist than be dead."

"You think he was trying to kill you?" Jiro, the shorter dark haired girl asked.

"Well those daggers he calls fingers nails weren't extended to scratch an itch you know." Izuku shrugged, watching Momo as she put the unconscious man's wrists in handcuffs, before she then pulled out her mobile phone. "What are you doing?"

"Calling the police." Momo replied simply, before she gave Izuku a flat stare. "I don't think any of us are in a positon to sort this out without them."

Izuku withheld a snarl as he heard that, not at the girl though as she was just doing what she thought was right, but at the way things had turned out.

"So anyway what's your name?" The pink haired girl spoke up, moving closer to Izuku now, even as Momo started talking on the phone.

"Midoriya." Izuku replied abruptly, before once again withholding a wince, he really wasn't doing well here. He had never really used an alias before, as usually he just referred to himself as Izuku, very rarely giving out his surname. Though mostly that was because in Europe they liked to call each other by their first names, even if they were not all that familiar with one another, a much different etiquette to Japan. Unfortunately since returning he had obviously gotten back into his old habits, the ones his mother had taught him.

"Well nice to meet you Midoriya, my name is Mina Ashido, the blonde guy is Kaminari, the other guy is Todoroki, the tall girl on the phone is Yaoyorozu Momo, and the other girl is Kyoko Jiro. And well as you know we're all at U.A.!" Mina said enthusiastically, a bright smile on the clearly bubbly girl's face.

"Right." Izuku said absentmindedly part of his attention still on Momo as she put her phone away and approached them.

"I told them about the attempted mugging, and they're sending some people over to pick you both up so they can sort this out." Momo said in a straight forward tone. "I didn't mention you using your Quirk though, but I suggest you tell them if they ask, it would probably be better for you to do so than try and lie."

Once again Izuku forced down a scowl, as he instead nodded. "Sure, hopefully we can sort this out pretty quickly, as I do have things to do."

"Yeah I'm sure it'll be fine!" Mina said loudly waving her hands as she did so. "By the way what even is your Quirk, if you don't mind me asking that is?"

"Telekinesis, though it's pretty limited." Izuku replied after a few moments, looking around at the other younger teens as he did so. He could teleport away right now and escape, but that might cause him more trouble, after all three of those present had seen him teleport and would recognise him as the unlicensed Vigilante who helped them at the U.S.J., plus they now knew his last name, and his face.

On the other hand though he could stick it out and just sort this out with the police. He had no criminal record, not under his real name that is, and would probably get away with little more than a slap on the wrist, it wasn't like anyone around the area knew him. It was annoying but he would have to just wait it out.

"Oh that's cool!" Mina said enthusiastically, before she raised her hand, some kind of liquid oozing out of her pores. "I can expel acid from my body."

"Oh, ok cool." Izuku said after a few moments, his gaze locked on her hand curiously.

"Mina, you're not supposed to be messing about with your Quirk in public either!" Jiro spoke up again, rolling her eyes at her friendly, but brash classmate's actions.

"Oops." Mina replied with a laugh.

"So anyway, you lot never said what you were doing loitering around here in the first place." Izuku asked tearing his gaze off of Mina as he instead looked around at the others. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"It's cancelled for the day, after what happened yesterday and the teachers buzzing around today, the teachers thought it best to give us the rest of the day off. We're just heading to the shopping mall, using the back roads to avoid the press if they're lurking around." Kaminari said with an easy smile and a shrug. "Speaking of which we should probably go."

"You four can go, I'll wait here with Midoriya until the police arrive." Momo offered, looking around at the others with a smile.

"We'll all wait," Todoroki butted in before Kaminari could say anything, his cold blue eyes still locked on Izuku.

"Sound like fun." Izuku replied dryly, meeting Todoroki's gaze as they settled down to wait until the police arrived, he didn't need his Telepathy to know what the burned boy was thinking, he didn't fully trust Izuku.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, and are looking forward to the next as shit is going to hit the fan. On top of that I have planned the story out until the tournament arc, after that I am still trying to finalise my plot.**

 **Suffice to say with some of the most recent reveals in regards to All for One for example, my plot for the far future is somewhat in flux.**

 **Thanks a lot for reading, I hope you leave a review.**

 **See you later.**

 **Greed720.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey all! So it's been a while since I've updated this story hasn't it! Still I got to it eventually. I'll be honest though it was difficult, not because I lost interest in the story or the crossover type, as if anything I am more interested and eager to play around with it than ever. No it's because I kind of shafted myself and wrote myself into a corner I didn't know how to get out of, I think it's because I started this story with no clear plan.**

 **Save of course for Izuku being similar to Sylar from Heroes and having a number of abilities that I wanted to play around with. I think originally I had also wanted to make the MC more villainous than I did, more reminiscent of Sylar a villain that becomes an anti hero. However for some reason I didn't follow through on that.**

 **Still, what's done is done and I have now properly planned out the story and revised some of my ideas going forwards, and have thusly decided on how I want the story to go. Hence the update!**

 **So yes, thanks a lot for all the support and I hope you continue to enjoy. Please do review!**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _"It's cancelled for the day, after what happened yesterday and the teachers buzzing around today, the teachers thought it best to give us the rest of the day off. We're just heading to the shopping mall, using the back roads to avoid the press if they're lurking around." Kaminari said with an easy smile and a shrug. "Speaking of which we should probably go."_

 _"You four can go, I'll wait here with Midoriya until the police arrive." Momo offered, looking around at the others with a smile._

 _"We'll all wait," Todoroki butted in before Kaminari could say anything, his cold blue eyes still_ _locked on Izuku._

 _"Sound like fun." Izuku replied dryly, meeting Todoroki's gaze as they settled down to wait until the police arrived, he didn't need his Telepathy to know what the burned boy was thinking, he didn't fully trust Izuku._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 5**

 **( - )**

 **(With Izuku)**

"So, the attack on the U.S.J…." Izuku said into the awkward silence that had overcome the group, his gaze flicking around at the five U.A. students as he did so. His green eyes moving over to the injured but still suspicious Todoroki, who at that moment was just leaning against a nearby wall, his cold eyes moving from Izuku to the bound and incapacitated mugger before back again,

"What about it?" Todoroki replied stiffly, locking eyes with Izuku now, the hostility rolling off of him in waves.

"Is that where you got that injury?" Izuku asked bluntly, his green eyes moving down to Todoroki's heavily bandaged arm, which even now the hero in training was holding stiffly, despite it being supported in a sling. From what he could remember, this kid had his arm nearly rotted off. He had sustained far too much damage for it to have been fully healed, that much Izuku knew.

"Yes." Todoroki replied bluntly, his gaze boring into Izuku's as he did so. His eyes narrowing as he saw the coldness, and inhuman callousness that dwelled within the older teen's expressive green eyes, emotions that were hidden from all but the most observant.

But Todoroki could see them, he had practice, after all this slightly older teen's eyes were similar to Shouto's father, Endeavour's, unfeeling, cold and cruel. The eyes of a monster.

And yes Todoroki knew the irony of calling Endeavour, the Hellfire Hero's, eyes cold. But he meant the term in the metaphoric since, as in unsympathetic, unfeeling and detached.

"What actually happened, if you don't mind me asking?" Izuku continued, his gaze drifting away from the unfriendly son of Endeavour, as he instead looked to the others in the group, drawing on his Telepathy Quirk as he listened in on their surface thoughts, just in case he could pick up any interesting stray thought. After all it was always useful getting other people's opinions, and perspectives on events.

First off there was Kaminari, the leather jacket clad teen with spiky blonde hair, and a friendly outgoing attitude. He was one of the more open and friendly of the teens, and had already told Izuku his Quirk with no real prompting. Apparently he could create and 'nominally' control electricity.

After him there was Jiro, who was similarly dressed in a leather jacket, only she was more cool and laid back than Kaminari, that and she had two very distinctive features, her earlobes which were longer than normal, and were reminiscent of earphone jacks. Izuku had recognised this girl, just like he had some of the others, he had briefly seen her during the attack on the U.S.J., the same with Kaminari, and thus knew her Quirk had something to do with soundwaves.

Next there was Mina, the pink skinned, pink haired, horned girl with the Acid Quirk. Suffice to say she was perhaps the most outgoing, bubbly and gregarious of the group, as thus far she had been talking almost continuously, ever since they had all stopped off to wait for the police to arrive.

Conversely her friend, Momo, the tall, curvaceous girl with a spiky, black ponytail, was much quieter and reserved, as she, like Todoroki, instead kept her eyes on Izuku. That being said she did not seem too suspicious of him, instead she just seemed curious, her gaze roving over his very short, green hair, his green eyes, and face, as if there was something about him that bothered her. But just what that was Izuku wasn't able to tell, though that might be because she didn't even know what it was herself.

It was disconcerting to say the least. Though that might be impart due to Momo being a very attractive girl, and Izuku being an eighteen year old, hot-blooded male.

"Oh it was horrible." Mina suddenly said in response to Izuku's last question, her eyes expressive and her hands moving up and down as if to emphasis her point as she then went on to explain what had happened. Ignoring Todoroki's attempts to end the topic, and Jiro and Momo's discomfort with having these events once again brought up, and to a stranger no less.

Still, despite this Mina continued her explanation, telling Izuku all about how the Villains had arrived on mass using the Villain, Kurogiri's, Warping Quirk. After which their form teacher, Aizawa, or Eraserhead, had charged in and the hero, Thirteen, had been defeated, and the students scattered across the facility.

From there Mina's story likely deviated from the others, as she went on to explain how she and a couple of other students that Izuku didn't know, had had to fight off nearly a score of Villains after they had been deposited far away from everyone else.

"Sounds rough," Izuku finally said as he took in her story, a sympathetic note in his voice as she described the fighting she had been embroiled in, in graphic detail. "I'm just glad no one was killed."

"Right!" Mina nodded, before she smiled slightly. "It's thanks to All Might and Mr Aizawa both stepping up and helping us all out, that and because of that weird, blue masked hero who also came to help!"

"Blue masked hero?" Izuku queried, looking to the others now.

"No one knows who he was." Jiro replied, her dark eyes fixed on Izuku now. "But he jumped in and helped Kaminari, Momo and me, and apparently helped out Aizawa by taking on one of the main members of the League of Villains, a giant, muscly guy with a bird like head called Nomu. He kept that guy busy, at least until All Might arrived and scared the heroes off."

"Intense." Izuku muttered, before he shook his head and looked back to the still scowling Todoroki. "So is that how you hurt your arm?"

"As I said before, yes." Todoroki bit out, his eyes narrowing as Izuku once again attempted to dig for information.

"Yeah and it was horrible, his entire arm was almost destroyed by one of the Villains!" Mina spoke up again, shivering as she remembered the way Todoroki's arm had been all but destroyed by one of the main villains. Apparently from what she had heard the damage to his nerves had been so bad, that Recovery Girl didn't think the arm would ever recover!

"Mina!" Momo said, her voice sharp as she caught Mina's eye. "That's enough, you shouldn't be talking about Todoroki's injuries like that. You should respect his privacy."

"Oh right, sorry Todoroki." Mina replied, her expression turning downcast as she realised what she had just said and how it might have impacted the ice and fire wielding teen, after all his injuries were life changing.

"It's fine, you didn't mean anything by it." Todoroki replied after a few moments, his gaze moving to Mina, though noticeably he didn't smile.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have asked." Izuku spoke up.

Todoroki didn't reply, but the look he sent Izuku said it all. The boy obviously didn't like Izuku prying. No, in fact he just didn't like Izuku full stop.

"So anyway," Kaminari broke the awkwardly silence that followed. "You know what we do, what do you do Midoriya? Are you a student at a normal school, or do you have a real job?"

Izuku's lips quirked upwards as he heard this.

"I travel." Izuku replied after a few moments. "Or rather I have been moving around for the last couple of years. I spent some time in China and South Korea, and a bit of time in Russia and even spent a couple of months in Europe, though I didn't stay long. It was a bit of a pain when it came to learning and stuff, but quite an experience otherwise."

"Oh wow that's awesome!" Mina enthused, and by the looks of it most of the other teens were pretty interested too.

Izuku smiled as he heard that. Yep, it was pretty awesome, and he had done it all off of his own back.

From there both Kaminari, Mina, Momo and Jiro all started asking questions about the different countries he had visited and his experiences there.

Suffice to say Izuku had needed to doctor a lot of what he said. For one he implied, though didn't outright state, that he had been moving about with his family due to their work. He also played down how long he had spent in Europe, and missed out some of the other countries he had visited entirely.

That said he did have quite a few stories for them, many of which were perfectly innocent and devoid of violence and bloodshed. After all he had not spent all his time as 'the Shrike', he had been a teen after all, and a very curious one at that. Which is why he had explored and immersed himself in the culture of the countries he had visited, learned the languages, and just enjoyed himself, as he sought to understand and learn all he could from the different places he visited and from the people that lived there.

By the end even Todoroki had started listening in, his suspicion giving way to amusement as Izuku told them some of his more entertaining stories and anecdotes. With him quite clearly exaggerating some facets for comedic purposes, though every story he told held at least some silver of truth.

"So anyway there I was, locked out of the hotel and on the roof of the casino in the balzing sunshine, and with my mattress some fifty storeys below and currently impaled on a fountain down below. And honestly I had no idea how I had gotten there, the last thing I remember is toasting a shot of spirit with some weird American guys I had randomly run into, all of whom who were there on a stag night, and then nothing!" Izuku grinned, pausing only long enough to explain to the laughing teens just what a stag night was, before he then made to continue his tale.

However before he could, he was interrupted by the screeching of brakes as a police car pulled up nearby and two people stepped out.

One of them a tall, bulky, uniformed office, who noticeably had a handgun on his belt, along with all the other policing paraphernalia. Not that he made any move to draw his gun as he instead approached the group of students and Izuku, his associate by his side.

As for the associate she was noticeably more distinctive, after all she did not wear a uniform like the man, but instead a smart, black pant suit. On top of that she was younger than the uniformed officer, probably in her early twenties at the oldest.

She was also far more attractive, as she had pale skin, long blonde hair that fell to below her waist, even though it was currently tied back in ponytail, and intense blue eyes, which narrowed as she and the other officer approached the group. Her blue eyes flicking around the assembled group carefully, picking out each face in turn before her gaze came to rest on Izuku.

"Officers!" Momo said, stepping forward to greet the two newcomers.

Only for her to be cut off as the blonde woman spoke up. "The name is Junior Detective, Yamanaka Ino. The uniformed officer beside me is Officer Wei."

The five students nodded at that, all of them standing up straighter at the tone of Ino's voice. Izuku though merely looked at her through lidded eyes.

This girl was not that much older than him, but already she was a junior detective. That must mean she must have a very good Quirk for her to have advanced so far and so fast at such a young age, one which must have been useful to her job.

On top of that he was also curious just why a detective had been sent, even a junior one. After all surely this what have just been an open and shut case. Something that should be little more than the officers arriving, taking the mugger into custody and then taking statements from the witnesses. With maybe verbal warning being given to Izuku about using his Quirk in public without a licence.

Or at least that was what he had thought would happen. Obviously though, things were not going to go like he thought they would.

Still despite that he still had his Telepathy Quirk, with it he could predict just what this Ino was looking for and plan his answers accordingly. He had already made more than one mistake today, he wasn't planning on making anymore.

"Is this the assailant?" Ino asked briskly as she eyed the still unconscious and incapacitated mugger. Her blue eyes flicking up from him, before she then scanned the surrounding faces, all of whom nodded or said 'yes'. "And the victim?"

Mina pointed at Izuku here.

"That would be me." Izuku spoke up, a slight smile on his face as he took a step forward and scratched the back of his head. "It was nothing serious though, in fact had these students not been here I would have probably waved it off as some dumb, desperate guy acting like an idiot."

Ino narrowed her eyes as she heard that, before she looked past him. "And you five are the witnesses?"

"Yes, we came along as they were struggling, we saw the attacker lunge forward with the nails on his fingers extended like knives. We then shouted out and Midoriya here… well knocked him out." Mina began, before pausing as if she didn't want to land him in it by mentioning that he used his Quirk.

The detective however noticed the pause.

"And how did this… Midoriya… subdue his attacker so efficiently?" Ino asked, her blue eyes narrowing fractionally as she said the familiar name, a name that she knew she had heard before not that long ago. But for the life of her she couldn't remember in what context it had been mentioned in.

"I used my Quirk," Izuku replied abruptly, watching Ino closely as he saw her eyes harden. This woman's thoughts were far more guarded than he was used too, and her mind was far too ordered and controlled than was natural. That could only mean she had some kind of Mental Quirk, which in and of itself could be problematic. But only if Izuku as foolish and drew too much attention to himself.

"It was an impulse I assure you. This guy attacked me first, the students over there distracted him and I just kind of reacted when I saw he was no longer entirely focused on me. It was nothing too extravagant or dangerous though I promise, just a bit of weak telekinesis that knocked him away from me and into the wall, where he then hit his head." Izuku continued, his tone earnest, even as he pulled back his Telepathy, he didn't want this woman to notice that he was trying to probe her mind.

"Hmm, you are aware that it is against the law to use your Quirk in public." Ino replied slowly.

"Yes, though form what I've heard, there are exceptions to this rule when your life, or the lives of those around you, are in danger?" Izuku returned simply, but certainly.

"So you say." Ino replied, her gaze once again flicking over to all involved parties.

"Officer Wei, take the assailant into custody, we'll get him checked out by a physician first and then question him and sort this mess out." Ino said after a couple of moments, gesturing for the older, uniformed officer to get to work. Which the so far silent man did with a curt nod, as he first pulled out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed the mugger, after which he then pulled the now conscious, but dazed man to his feet and escorted him to the nearby police car.

"What about me?" Izuku asked, watching Ino closely, and ignoring how the mugger, his lead for investigating the League of Villains, the one he had been fishing for, for a couple of hours, had been taken away.

The guy was only small time, there were thousands more like him in the city, if necessary he could find another one, it would only take a bit more time, and then after that he could once again try and work his way up the criminal hierarchy until he found someone with any useful info.

Not that he was certain he wanted to carry on with that method, not when it was so potentially risky.

But no, at the present Izuku was far more curious about just what the detective would do next.

"You, well, you will wait here while I get your statement and contact details, after which you will be free to go, for now at least." Ino replied, her eyes narrowing at the last bit as she looked from Izuku to the five U.A. students, she had recognised them, behind him.

"'For now at least?' Am I in some kind of trouble? Is just because I used my Quirk to defend myself?" Izuku asked, his tone quite cool now, but not hostile as he cocked his head to one side, his fingers twitching as he considered, for but a moment, calling upon either his Pyrokinesis Quirk, or his Bone Manipulation Quirk, both of which would be useful if he wanted to fight his way out of this. Then again there was also his line of sight, Teleportation Quirk, which would be just as useful to escape.

Then again by doing either of those he would either instantly raise suspicions by fleeing form a crime scene, or bring more trouble onto himself, including a warrant for his arrest. After all you couldn't just assault a police officer and five students and expect to just get away with it.

"If that is what really happened, then no. But I like to be thorough with my investigations. If you have told the truth though, well then you should be fine." Ino replied bluntly, before her gaze then moved back over to the nearby U.A. students. "I will also need your witness testimonies."

"Right, that's no problem." Kaminari said with a nod, the others all giving their own assent too.

"Good, now let's get to work." Ino replied, the first smile spreading across her mouth now as she pulled out a notepad and a pen. "But first let's start with you, Midoriya. Starting with your full name and address."

Izuku gave her a flat look as he heard that, before he shrugged and smiled, his green eyes flashing in amusement. He may not be able to use his Telepathy to his advantage, but he was still sharper than most, and had a lot of experience in deception. "The name is Midoriya Suzaku."

Ino's eyes narrowed at that, but she said nothing more as she instead started scribbling away in her notebook, even as Izuku began to tell his tale.

 **( - )**

 **(Sometime later)**

"Right, I think that should be all, for now." Ino said to the assembled group about twenty minutes later as she snapped her notebook closed and sent them a smile and a nod. After which she turned and began to head over to the police car, where the uniformed officer could be seen sitting in the front driver's seat, the now conscious, struggling and shouting mugger, just as noticeable in the back as he jostled about in his restraints, trying to get loose.

"Ok, and thank you for your assistance in this matter." Izuku said with a smile and a nod.

"Yes, thank you." Momo nodded, giving a slight bow as she did so.

"It's no problem, I'm just doing my job." Ino replied, waving off the thanks. "I will be in touch, but hopefully this case is as open and closed as it first appears."

"Right." Izuku nodded, before without another word Ino turned and got back into her car, after which it quickly pulled away and disappeared down the road.

"Wow that was intense." Mina stated, as she watched the detective's car disappear, looking to the others now. "I definitely didn't envisage spending our day off like this!"

"No," Momo replied, shaking her head. "And I am sorry that you had too, as I said before I was more than happy waiting and sorting this out with the police by myself, whilst the rest of you left to have fun."

"We're classmates, and members of the Hero Course, it is our duty to stop and help when we see trouble. You made the right call Yaoyorozu." Todoroki spoke up in response, waving away Momo's apologies.

"Yeah, besides it's not like we've wasted the entire day just an hour or so. So how about we go get some lunch, and then plan out what we want to do for the rest of the day?" Kaminari grinned, looking enthusiastically around at the others. He might not begrudge Momo for getting them involved, but that didn't mean he wanted their free day to go to waste.

"Sound good." Jiro nodded, before she looked over to Izuku. "What will you do now?"

"Oh, you can come to lunch with us if you want!?" Mina chirped enthusiastically, ignoring the others as she got into Izuku's personal space, a grin on her face as she tried to drag the friendly stranger along with them.

One only had to look at Todoroki's face to see what he thought of that idea.

Fortunately for him though, Izuku shook his head in response.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm afraid I can't." Izuku replied with a slight smile, amused by the pink girl's enthusiasm, but unmoved all the same. "As I said before, I have other things I need to do today."

"Oh, well still it was nice to meet you Midoriya. I hope we get to see you again in the future!" Mina replied, her face showing her disappointment for all of a moment, before it was over taken by a wide smile as she pulled out her phone and unexpectedly asked for his number, much to his bemusement, and Momo's embarrassment.

Still despite that he gave her, and later Kaminari and Jiro the number of one of his burner phones, after they asked. Todoroki noticeably didn't' ask, and Momo just looked awkward about the whole this.

Still after giving them his number, he then said his goodbyes and headed off. With him walking off in the opposite direction of the group of students as they turned and headed to a nearby shopping mall, or at least until he was out of sight. After which he teleported away in a burst of black mist, only to reappear at the top of a tower block several miles away in another flurry of black mist, a frown now on his face as he stared out at the surrounding, hustling, bustling city.

Things had not gone as he had intended today. He had underestimated just how annoying operating in this city would be. After all with the city playing host to U.A. Academy, and having such a vast population there was a large than average hero and police presence, far more so than he had initially thought.

"A new tact then." Izuku muttered to himself as he looked down at the thriving, city below.

If he went through with his initial plan and tracked down the lowlifes in the city, slowly working his way up the hierarchy until he came upon someone who actually knew something, then he would likely draw too much attention to himself. Today was one example of that, sure there was a lot of bad luck and coincidence involved, but at the same time it was a good reminder.

This city was not like the ones he had been too before, it was far busier with a population of millions, and there was far more surveillance and control than in the other smaller cities and towns he had been too. As such, operating in this city as an undercover vigilante would be a pain.

Now he could go about with tracking down lowlifes, but that would draw the attention of not only the police and heroes, but also the large, thriving and dangerous underworld that also operated in the city. People were not stupid, soon enough they would work out what he was doing, and then they would lay traps or start trying to find him.

That was not what he wanted, not when he had not yet fully established and entrenched himself in the city.

That however didn't mean that he would be giving up on his immediate goals, both to track down the 'Hero Killer' Stain, and to find and wipe out the League of Villains, and more importantly their big boss. After all he refused to believe that that petulant, grey haired man, Tomura Shigaraki, was in charge of the League. No, there was no way, there had to be someone else leading this group from the shadows.

So no, he wouldn't be giving up on that. Instead he would change his methods. From now on he would pause in his quest to track down the leads by force a she worked his way up the hierarchy, it was too slow and would draw too much attention.

Instead he would use a more subtle approach, he would infiltrate the League of Villains, and he would do so by invitation.

He knew the League's rhetoric, there was enough clips of them online and enough information out there for him to infer that much. All he needed to do was to create himself a new criminal identity, and then espouse the same ideology that the League spews while he was at it.

A bit of destruction of property and some robbery would be enough to draw a hero or two to him, as well as the media. After that he would put on a show, he would show his power and knock around the heroes that challenge him, all the while deriding them and what they stood for. Which honestly, for Izuku at least, wouldn't be that difficult, after all he could see the glaring failings in society and the reliance on Heroes, even if most everybody else remained determinedly oblivious.

Yes, this was a different approach, very risky, but definitely one that would work.

He would get himself an invite to the League of Villains, he would cosy up to Tomura Shigaraki and the other members of the League, all the while he would gather as much info as he could as he attempted to find out just who the big boss was.

Then after that he would make his move, it would be swift, brutal and ruthless. He would wipe out this budding League of Villains before it had time to properly take root. Hopefully he could pick up a few extra Quirks whilst he was at it, Shigaraki's Disintegration Quirk for one would be useful, especially in regards to destroying physical evidence.

Then after that he could turn his attention to tracking down the Hero Killer Stain, after all he too could have a fun Quirk.

Izuku smiled grimly at that thought.

Then once all of that was done, he could then decide just what he would do next, after all he knew he could and probably should be doing more with his life then he was at the moment!

 **( - )**

 **(At the police station)**

"Ino?" Naomasa Tsukauchi said loudly, as he saw his blonde subordinate enter his office, his brow furrowing at the sight of the junior detective.

At present the senior detective looked distinctly scruffier and more harried than he normally did as he sat behind his desk, his jacket and tie absent, and the top button of his rumpled, white shirt undone, with the sleeves having also been rolled up to reveal his forearms.

"Sir." Ino replied with a nod, not blinking at the senior inspector's more haggard appearance, it was to be expected, after all it had been a long, rough and stressful couple of weeks.

All of the members of the department were showing the signs of the stress and fatigue, from the secretaries and uniformed officers, to the detectives.

Though to be honest, considering the current situation that again wasn't surprising. After all, for one, they had a possible serial killer/ vigilante/ killer, or whatever you wanted to call him, on the loose, also known as the illusive and dangerous 'Shrike'.

After that there was the sudden upsurge of criminal activity in the city as a whole. Then there was the ongoing issue of the roaming Hero Killer, whose victims were stacking up, and whose existence very just seemed to spur on the lowlifes countrywide, and had thus been linked to the growing level of crime. Also linked to this upswing was the recent successful invasion of the U.A. Academy campus, and the revelation of a new criminal organisation, the League of Villains.

Suffice to say every police precinct in the city had been run off their feet putting out fires and maintaining stability and order throughout their areas. The same could be said for the heroes in the city, all of whom, regardless of rank and prestige, had been doing overtime to deal with the ongoing issues. As well as the other emergency services.

There had been over a hundred arrests in the last week alone, and all of those needed man-hours and a lot of paperwork to process, and still more were coming in, either brought in by the uniformed officers or by the heroes, or by one of the government paid, hero liaison agents.

"Well, go on then Yamanaka, what news do you have?" Naomasa asked as he saw the blonde pause in the doorway, pulling out a cigarette from a carton and lighting it up as he eyed the younger woman curiously. Completely ignoring the nearby sign that made it clear that smoking was not prohibited indoors, not that anyone was about to call him on it. "You headed out in response to that mugging gone wrong didn't you?"

"Yes," Ino nodded, taking a seat in front of her superior's desk as she did so, ignoring the faint smell of sweat and stale smoke as she instead pulled out her notepad. "It raised some red flags when it came through, for one it happened in an area that has had a high number of violent muggings occur over the last few months, one of which was fatal."

"And was it the guy you brought in?" Naomasa asked, getting straight to the point.

The attacks Ino was talking of were fast and opportunistic, the guy had been described as pretty nondescript, and apparently used that to his advantage when he ambushed his victims.

From the reports, the attacker got in close using his unassuming persona and then attacked rapidly and without warning, slashing arms and legs, or whatever he could, with knife like nails to debilitate and wound the victim, after which he grabbed whatever he could and then scarpered before he drew too much attention.

So far there had been seven known attacks, all of which had ended in the victim being taken to hospital with injuries, with one of them having died due to an artery in his leg having been severed, which in turn led to him bleeding out before he could get sufficient help.

"I believe so, he fits the mugger's modus operandi, and the character profile, and the physical description. He's being processed as we speak, he was caught in the act and was seen by no less than six witnesses, and once he's been interrogated we'll show his image to one of the other victims for confirmation. It looks pretty open and shut to me, should hopefully have him behind bars for a very long stretch, sooner rather than later. " Ino nodded, before pausing.

"Good, but that's not what you've come in here to tell me, is it?" Naomasa asked, looking up at Ino here. After all, if what she had said was the case, then she would be readying herself for the interrogation as they spoke, not only because this was her case, but also because with her Telepathic Quirk, one which allowed her to forcibly enter the minds of others at will, she was uniquely suited that side of the job.

Ino shook her head at that, knowing as she did that she couldn't lie, even if she wanted too, her superior after all had been gifted with a Quirk that allowed him to detect lies with one hundred percent accuracy.

"Something stood out to me when I went to the scene, the guy's most recent victim." Ino said, her brow furrowing as she looked over at her superior.

"Oh?" The tired, dark haired man queried, taking a drag of his cigarette and sitting up straighter now. Ino, despite being young, was a damn good detective, and if she had spotted something out of the ordinary then it was definitely worth taking note. "Was he acting suspicious or something"?

"No, he acted perfectly normal for the situation. Honestly didn't raise any red flags, just a normal guy in his late teens, seemed decent enough, and genuine in how he told the story of what happened. Apparently he had been attacked, but before the mugger could get to him he had been distracted by the arrival of some students, ones from U.A., but anyway, they distracted him and the guy managed to catch him by surprise and knock him out with a blast of telekinesis." Ino replied, her tone calm as she reiterated what Midoriya had told her, and the five students had confirmed.

"Sounds like he got lucky, were it not for those students then who knows what might have happened." Naomasa said bluntly, narrowing his eyes slightly at the mention of the U.A. students, but not overly suspicious. There was a popular shopping mall, food court and arcade near to the area where the attack happened. It was honestly not that surprising that some students would head there on their day off. "So what about him his story you bothered, it seems pretty clear cut to me?"

"Nothing about the story, it was the victim's name." Ino said slowly, her brow furrowing as she once again tried to remember why that name was so familiar.

"His name?" Naomasa asked curiously, a slight frown on his face as met Ino's gaze. "What was his name?"

"Midoriya." Ino stated.

Instantly Naomasa's eyes widened, for he too knew that name. In fact he had just read it moments before, after all it was directly related to his current investigation, the one involving 'the Shrike'!

 **( - )**

 **AN: Yep so a lot of talking in this one, but still it was necessary I feel for the story and the development of some of the characters. That being said there will be more action to come, and more conflict. After all I heavily eluded to what I have planned, and I love irony, and the idea of symbols being torn down!**

 **That said I do hope you stick with the story, and if you have time try some of my other stories.**

 **On top of that I was surprised to see how few stories seem to be updating nowadays. I am following quite a few, several hundred, and seem to barely get any update notifications anymore! Is it me are just fewer and fewer people writing now?**

 **Thanks a lot for reading, please do review.**

 **Greed720.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So it's been a little while hasn't it, but not that long. Either way I am here again with another chapter, and with a story recommendation too, after all I was somewhat inspired to get this chapter out after I started reading a new My Hero Academia story the other day, it's pretty good, bit shaky in places, but definitely worth a read. So yeah I recommend 'What the Hell, Hero?' by Oh Capsid My Capsid. It's a Worm/ My Hero Academia Crossover.**

 **Other than that though, I've not much to say other than I hope you enjoy and leave a review. Also please do check out some of my other stories if you have the time.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _"_ _Sounds like he got lucky, were it not for those students then who knows what might have happened." Naomasa said bluntly, narrowing his eyes slightly at the mention of the U.A. students, but not overly suspicious. There was a popular shopping mall, food court and arcade near to the area where the attack happened. It was honestly not that surprising that some students would head there on their day off. "So what about him his story you bothered, it seems pretty clear cut to me?"_

 _"_ _Nothing about the story, it was the victim's name." Ino said slowly, her brow furrowing as she once again tried to remember why that name was so familiar._

 _"_ _His name?" Naomasa asked curiously, a slight frown on his face as met Ino's gaze. "What was his name?"_

 _"_ _Midoriya." Ino stated._

 _Instantly Naomasa's eyes widened, for he too knew that name. In fact he had just read it moments before, after all it was directly related to his current investigation, the one involving 'the Shrike'!_

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 6**

 **( - )**

 **(With Izuku)**

"Hmm, so what do you think? Too edgy? Or maybe not edgy enough?" Izuku asked blithely, shifting back forth in front of a floor length mirror as he inspected his reflection, a slight smile spreading across his face as he eyed up his current outfit thoughtfully.

At present he was wearing a pair of black jeans, and some equally black, leather combat boots, only the boots also had distinctive silvery, steel toe caps too. As well as the trousers and boots, he was also wearing a dark red shirt, which in turn had a white skull emblazoned over the chest. Then finally to finish the ensemble, he wore a knee length, black, leather trench coat, and had a pair of black fingerless gloves, both of which had moulded metal over the knuckles.

Flexing his fingers and rolling his neck, Izuku continued to check out his reflection in the mirror, his eyes narrowing as he moved his hands up to adjust his blacked out sunglasses, and the black, half faced rebreather he was also wearing.

Yep, only the ultra-edgy and cool wore sunglasses inside, and at night too.

Restraining a snort of laughter at that thought, Izuku turned to the quaking man behind him. His gaze roving over the rest of the silent and darkened retail store as he did so, before landing on the only other person in the store.

The man in question was slightly pudgy, with a receding hairline, a patchy beard and a few too many chins. He was also wearing a slightly creased white shirt, a pair of cheap looking, black trouser, and had a baton and torch on his belt.

He was the store's part time security guard, and currently he was close to pissing himself as Izuku, currently in the guise of a Villain, paraded around in front of him, checking out his reflection, and creating a growing pile of cast off clothes as he attempted to perfect his Villain costume.

Aiming for something dark and intimidating, but not overly so.

Edgy, but not so edgy that it would make him a joke.

It was a difficult line to walk.

"Well?" Izuku prompted, his voice coming out slightly distorted due to the mask, even as he eyed the man curiously, almost tasting the man's terror.

"T-the store is closed. Y-you w-will have to put those back and leave. You can come back and p-pay for those in the morning…" The security guard stammered out, attempting to put up a brave front, even as his entire body visibly shook, sweat dripping down his forehead as he looked up at the slightly taller, and yet much more imposing Izuku with watering fearful eyes.

Izuku cocked his head to the side in curiousity as he heard the man's response his lip curling upward in amusement, not that the security guard could see this due to the mask.

The man might not be much to look at, and using his Telepathy Quirk, Izuku, could tell the guy was terrified. But despite that, he still had some integrity. He was still trying to do his job, even when he knew that there was a high chance of him getting very badly hurt if he resisted or caused Izuku too much trouble.

"Hmm," Izuku hummed, feeling a little bad now as he felt the man's fear. Until, after a moment of thought he turned and reached out to a nearby clothing rail. "Tell you what, I'm not really a causal shopper. But nor am I just some petty thief, so how about a compromise?"

"A-a compromise…?" The security guard replied thickly, his eyes beginning to water even more as he watched Izuku rip a heavy metal bar off of the clothing rail. A metal bar which could very easily be used to bludgeon someone to death.

Scrabbling at his belt the older man went for his metal, retractable, telescopic night stick, it probably wouldn't do much against a Villain, but it was the only defence the man had/ After all guns, like Quirks were highly controlled, and they weren't just given out to run of the mill security guards.

"Now, now, there is no need for that." Izuku chuckled, lifting the metal bar as he did so, showing it to the man. Who in turn could only stare in shock and awe, as the entire, heavy metal bar turned from a dull, grey steel, to gold, in a matter of mere moments. With the man's mouth falling open at the sight, even as the nightstick in his hands went limp.

Offering the now solid gold bar over to the man with one hand, Izuku at the same time took the baton from the man's now limp hands. A smile passing across his lips as he saw the man take the gold bar off of him, only for him to almost immediately drop it after he felt its weight. With the bar being a lot heavier now, than it had when it had been made of stainless steel.

"So here is what I'm think. You can either report to the police and your bosses what happened here tonight, at which point you will probably be suspended and that fancy gold bar you're carrying confiscated." Izuku continued cheerfully, his eyes twinkling behind his blackened sunglasses.

The man's eyes widened as he heard that, unconsciously hugging the gold to him as he eyed Izuku nervously, unable to look away as the trench coat wearing villain retracted the nightstick, and then slipped it into one of his coat's pockets, even as he continued to speak.

Obviously he was planning on keeping the weapon.

"Or, I'll take my leave here and now, and you clean up this mess. After which you pretend you saw nothing, and instead say you had a perfectly ordinary shift. Now if you do that, not only will you get to keep the gold, you'll also have your job, after all a few items of clothes going missing could be just an administrative mistake, or because of shoplifters during the day. As for your nightstick, well you were a bit clumsy one day and lost it. But still, with that gold you can more than afford to replace it…"

Izuku's tone was distinctly amused as he said this part. He didn't even need to use his Telepathy Quirk to know which option the man was going to choose.

The security guard, he might have some integrity and a bit more backbone than one would expect after first looking at him, but he was still human, and as such very susceptible to the sin of greed, and thus susceptible to bribery.

What helped was also the fact that the gold he was currently carrying, was probably worth significantly more than the man made in a year, maybe several.

"Well either way it's up to you. Just remember however, Villains and bad guys, they can tend to be quite vengeful at times. Especially against snitches…" Izuku continued, deciding to add a bit more incentive on here. Just to make sure the security guard didn't play a fast one.

Honestly, it was just a pity this guy was half way decent. If he had been a murderer, or an abuser or something then Izuku could have easily just killed him and been done with it.

Unfortunately that wasn't the case, and so, due to his own code, the one that kept him from being a true Villain, Izuku had had to come up with an alternative way of dealing with him.

Not that it was all that difficult, after all humans as species were easily manipulated.

In fact if he had truly been worried, he would have been far sneakier about breaking in, and wouldn't have allowed the security guard to see him at all.

Then again, where would be the fun in that?

Plus he needed someone's opinion on his Villain disguise, a disguise that would toe the line between edgy, scary and a little bit flamboyant and campy. Which again, if he was honest, was quite a hard line to toe, hence why he needed an impartial observer.

"Y-yes." The security guard said quickly, his fear rising again at the blatant threat, even as Izuku turned and walked away.

Leaving the security guard behind as he disappeared into the gloom, already making plans to head home, only stopping on route for a pizza, as he decided he would get an early night.

Tomorrow was going to be an important day after all, the day of his first villainous debut. A debut which he would use to draw the attention of the League of Villains, in order for him to infiltrate the League, and destroy them from the inside.

Behind him the security guard could only release a sigh of relief, his gaze rapidly switching back and forth, between the gold in his hands and the back of the trench coat wearing Villain. Or at least until Izuku was out of sight, at which point the man's gaze was locked on the gold, to the exclusion of all else.

 **( - )**

 **(At a police station)**

"Again, Ino, I want to hear it again, from the top!" Chief Detective Naomasa demanded, his weary eyes flicking from his blonde subordinate and instead over to a paper strewn notice board next to her, after which they finally came to rest on a large, interactive flat screen on the wall.

The moment he said this, Naomasa also stopped pacing for a moment, and instead grit his teeth, his tired eyes narrowing as he looked over the paper work, crime photos and police reports from the Midoriya case five years ago.

With him then looking over the detailed profiles that several international policing bodies, and Hero Agencies, had forwarded over to his department just a few days ago. All of which detailed the mysterious 'Shrike's' MO, list of possible and confirmed victims, his possible Quirk and finally a psyche profile.

"I've told you everything, already. We got a call about an attempted mugging. We went over to investigate, and took the attacker into custody, all by the book. From there I interviewed the witnesses and victims, got an overall picture of what had happened, and then some contact information." Ino replied, her tone strained as if she were holding back on sighing in frustration.

The two of them had been going round in circles on this very topic for the last couple of days, and already she had retold the events at least ten times, even after she complied a detailed report and put it on the system, deliberately forwarding a copy to Naomasa as she did so.

"And what did he look like again?" Naomasa pressed, his gaze now on the thirteen year old Midoriya now, his dark eyes trailing over his messy dark green hair, green eyes and the dusting of freckles he had on his face. After which he looked over at the mother, Inko, a slim, attractive woman with dark haired and soft, kind eyes.

Looking into those eyes, Naomasa had to look away after a few moments. He had not needed to see the crime photos to remember the way this woman had been murdered, even now, all these years later he could close his eyes and picture her mangled, burned dead body, just as he could remember the tortured, agonized expression on her killer's face.

Bora, the fire wielding hitman/ thug, had not died easily. He had still been conscious when he had had his skull ripped open, and his brain exposed to the open air.

"Tall, just under six foot, I would say. He had lightly toned skin, with one or two of freckles on his face, and an athletic build. His hair was cut short, and was dark, possibly dark green if he grew it out. His eyes too, were green eyes. He gave his name as Midoriya Suzaku, and his age as nineteen." Ino recited easily, her blue eyes fixed on her captain as he studied Izuku Midoriya's picture again, even as he then looked over at the police sketch artist's rendition of Suzaku Midoriya.

"Suzaku…" Naomasa muttered, looking away from the sketched mugshot, and instead locking gazes with the awkwardly smiling, younger Midoriya next to the sketch. "From your description I am ninety nine percent certain. Suzuka Midoriya is Izuku. Everything fits, his age, his appearance, even his Quirk, limited telekinesis, just like Inko!"

"But, the doctor's reports claim that Izuku was likely Quirkless." Ino said, playing devil's advocate here, despite seeing the same connections as the Chief.

"A late bloomer, probably brought on by the stress of seeing his mother murdered." Naomasa replied quickly, looking back to Ino now.

"Maybe, but then why hide? Why did he run away, and more importantly, why did he return after all these year, and why would he use such a poor alias too?" Ino pressed, voicing the questions they all knew had yet to be answered.

"I don't know, but that's why we need to find him, so we can find out." Naomasa grumbled, his brow furrowed as he tried to work out what the kid was thinking. "He could have run in fear after seeing his mother and Bora murdered, which means he might have seen the Shrike's face, or at least had a first-hand account of the man when he was at the start of his killing spree."

"That, or maybe the Shrike took Midoriya with him." Ino suggested, thinking cynically now as she remembered the guy's affable, easy going attitude, even whilst being questioned. "Which might also mean that the Shrike we think is in Japan now, is not the original. But instead a pretender, or maybe a protégé. One who is returning to the place of his birth, to continue his master's work?"

"That's a bit of a stretch." Naomasa said after a few moments of thoughts, looking back at Ino now.

"Maybe," Ino conceded. "But it's a theory that is at least worth following up. Though I will admit his Quirk, limited Telekinesis, is not really that special, or dangerous."

"Unless he undersold it." Naomasa mused, grasping onto this idea now a she looked back at the sketch. "Maybe those UA kids interrupted him whilst he was in the midst of killing the mugger. Looking at it objectively the circumstances are similar to Nakamura's murder."

"Which might mean that Midoriya could be a copycat killer, one with direct links to the original Shrike." Ino added on enthusiastically.

"Or he was indeed just an innocent bystander, and we're reading too much into things." Naomasa tagged on, a frown once again on his face as he looked between the three pictures of Izuku, Suzaku and the Shrike. The leaps they had made were logical, but either had no tangible evidence to back them up, or had only circumstantial evidence. "Still, it's a theory that is more than worth following up on. What of his contact details?"

"All fake, the address, his phone number, even his name, there is no record of Midoriya Suzaku ever existing." Ino replied promptly.

This was surely another sign that something about Midoriya was off, that he had something to hide.

On top of which, they now had something they could use to take him into custody if they came across him again. By giving out fake contact details he had deliberately impeded a police investigation.

"Hardly unexpected," Naomasa muttered, a scowl on his face now as he looked between the picture of the young Midoriya, and the red masked, police sketch of the Shrike. The two of them were connected he knew it.

Inko's murderer's murder, the Hitman, Bora, was the Shrike's first possible kill, and the only one of two thus far in Japan. After which Izuku the young teen vanished, as too did the Shrike. Only for the vigilante/ serial killer, or a copycat killer, to return to Japan over five years later, which coincidently was also when the first trace of Izuku Midoriya was found.

Looking between the two photos Naomasa knew he was onto something, it was practically staring him in the face, he knew it!

"Right, Ino, let's go over it again, one more time!" Naomasa said a few moments later, turning back to the resigned looking blonde as he did so. "Starting with the U.A. student's statements. Hmm, to think of it we might need to do a follow up interview with them to try and get more information on Midoriya."

"Yes sir…" Ino sighed.

 **( - )**

 **(A few days later)**

"It's looks to be a good crop of heroes this year, doesn't it?" Kamui Woods spoke up cheerfully, his eyes fixed on the large screen above him, as he, and two of his Pro-Hero colleagues worked as security for the ongoing event, the U.A. Sports Festival.

A highly popular, annual event in which the current first year U.A. students competed against one another, showing off their skills and abilities in a number of different tasks, all of which ended with a straight forward tournament. With the students in question not only attempting to win, but also to advertise their potential as prospective heroes to watching Pros in order to progress their future careers.

Looking up at the screen, Kamui couldn't help but smile. He himself was relative newcomer to the ranks of the Pro-Heroes, only establishing himself as a full-blown Pro-Hero a few years ago. With him having graduated U.A. itself, not all that long ago, to become one of Japan's most popular, up and coming heroes.

With his flashy, wood based Quirk, and generally 'cool' appearance having made him a highly recognisable and noticeable Pro. What with him having wooden, armour like skin, and a helmet like head, which again looked to be made of wood, all of which gave him quite a striking, and 'cool' appearance.

All of which in turn had made him quite a popular hero, especially when his appearance and flashy Quirk was added to his skills, efficiency and current capture record.

Already he was one of the stand outs amongst the newest generation of heroes, and was slowly, but surely, climbing the rankings as he, like so many others, aimed for the Number One spot. A spot which presently was being held by the world's mightiest hero, and it's Symbol of Peace, All Might.

"Yeah, you got that right. Especially that Katsuki Bakago kid, he's really kicking ass up there isn't he!?" Kamui's companion, Death Arms, a broad shouldered, heavily built, man with spiky grey hair, a large prominent chin, hammer like fists, and two distinctive, yellow and black armguards, both of which were a part of his costume, replied.

The other Pro-Hero's loud voice sounding out quite enthusiastically as he watched the spiky, blonde haired Bakago power through the Festival's first round, the Obstacle Course, with ease.

Neither of the two men paying attention to their surroundings as they instead focused in on the screen, and the ongoing contest.

Then again, considering the first round of the festival had now begun, the amount of people still wandering around outside of the arena was negligible, barely a couple of dozen, most of whom had also paused to watch the ongoing excitement too.

"He's good, he's definitely got some power behind him, and a flashy Quirk too. But he's too aggressive, and too impulsive. I mean look, he's already racing ahead of all the others without a care, burning through excessive amounts of energy and stamina in the first test, and giving away too much about his Quirk too. None of which he needs to do to get a place in the next test." Kamui replied easily, his own gaze switching from Bakago to some of the other students, all of whom were noticeably lagging behind the leader of the pack. The blonde really was running away with this.

"Well that's the point of the Festival isn't it, to show off your stuff!?" Death Arms replied loudly, squinting in interest as he eyed the blonde closer. "You know, I think I might know that kid. I feel like I've seen him before…?"

"Hmm, maybe," Kamui shrugged. "Personally I am just disappointed that Endeavour's kid, Todoroki Shouto, isn't taking part. I head he was touted to be one of the best amongst the crop of first years, this year!"

"Was," Death Arms replied with a grunt, and a slight scowl. "From what I have heard his right arm was permanently crippled during the attack on the U.S.J.! Apparently he can still move it and stuff, you know, for like simple things. But it's too fragile to properly for him to channel his Quirk through it! Or at least that's what I have heard, apparently Endeavour is furious about the whole thing, he's been shouting about what he'll do to that Shigaraki guy that did It when he catches him!"

"Damn, well I pity the guy when Endeavour gets his hands on him. Hopefully he won't go too far though!" Kamui grimaced, glancing up as he saw the first of the competitors had reached a minefield of sorts. "Still, I'm sure the Support Department can whip something up to help bolster his injured arm."

"Yeah probably." Death Arms nodded. "Still, should be a good Festival all round this year. Will certainly be good to see some of the up and coming heroes, I mean some of these kids will be our peers in a few years!"

"Yeah, crazy isn't it, in a few years they'll graduate and become sidekicks and support heroes, and then a few years after that they'll start setting up their own Agencies." Kamui nodded. Honestly, it made him feel old. Which it really shouldn't as he was still only in his twenties, albeit late twenties. "What about you Mount Lady, what do you reckon of the competition so far?"

His question though went unanswered.

With the reason for this being obvious as he looked over to heroine in question, Mount Lady, an even newer and younger hero than him, and another very popular up and comer.

Only now, instead of acting like a hero, she was instead playing at being a model as she posed in front of a half a dozen flashing cameras.

With the attractive, busty blonde pouting and smiling, as she stretched, waved and struck different poses, showing off her lithe, curvaceous body, and skin tight super suit as she did so. The surrounding camera men/ paparazzi lapping it up as they forgot about the Festival, and instead focused their cameras on the attention seeking blonde.

And yes, Kamui would call her attention seeking. Lately she had even gotten into the annoying habit of interfering in other heroes' fights, so as to take the glory for herself, or 'end them early' as she claimed. Which was a particularly annoying habit, especially since she had pulled the same stunt on him several times!

"Yeah, I don't think she is going to be answering you anytime soon." Death Arms grunted, sending Mount Lady a disapproving look for being distracted, after which he hypocritically went back to watching the screen as the first of the competitors, Bakago, finished, several dozen more finishing a couple of minutes later.

The screen above him, and the many inside of the arena, all showing each student, and their current ranking, as they slowly, but surely, emerged from the tunnel and into the arena in dribs and drabs. Much to the cheers and excitement of the crowd as the students put on a real show.

Rolling his eyes at this blatant hypocrisy by his fellow Pro, Kamui held his tongue and instead looked over at the screen too, not noticing the approaching figure as he did so.

With the figure in question having quite a striking appearance as he approached the entrance to the arena. A black, leather, knee length trench coat flapping about behind him, revealing as it did so, the equally black, bullet proof vest he had on underneath the coat, a vest which had a distinct white skull painted on it. On top of which the figure was also wearing a pair of blacked out sunglasses, and a rebreather mask which covered the lower half of his face.

All in all the man's appearance pretty much screamed that he was either a Villain, or a Hero.

Not that any of the three Pro-Heroes, or the surrounding paparazzi noticed as they were instead distracted by other things.

Some of the other passers-by, those not watching the large screens, though, they did notice him. With some of them backing away or turning in the other direction at the sight of him, all of them avoiding him like the plague as they sensed an upcoming confrontation as he menacingly approached the group of three distracted heroes.

 **( - )**

 **AN: Yep so there we are, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave a review!**

 **For those who noticed, Izuku's 'Villain' costume is kind of a mix between 'the Punishers' costume, Bane's (Dark Knight Rises), and Blade's (Marvel). And yes it is deliberately edgy, cringy, flamboyant, and attention seeking, it is that way for a reason. That being said it was quite fun to put it together, the only thing I am missing is a ponytail and a katana.**

 **That being said the next chapter will be fun to read, and will have some action in it too. Personally I am quite looking forward to writing it. It should be fun, especially with what I have planned out.**

 **On another note the police aren't incompetent and they are closing in. Which does lead me on to a point, Izuku is smart, and has a handy Quirk which also him to understand things very easily. But despite that he is still only a teenager, and not some omnipotent genius god that can see ten moves ahead. Instead he is still very much human, and despite being a borderline sociopath, only one with a goal, due to past trauma, he is can still be rash and impulsive at times.**

 **I just thought that needed to be said as a couple of people complained about him making mistakes. To which all I can say is, he is competent and clever, but still human, and a teenage one at that.**

 **On another note I am also looking forward to bringing in some characters who have not yet been shown in the Anime, including foreign Heroes, and other high ranking Heroes.**

 **That said, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and leave a review. Plus, please do read my other stories if you have time.**

 **Also does anyone have any recommendations for a good My Hero Academia story?**

 **Thanks for reading, and I'll catch you later.**

 **Greed720.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So despite the lackluster response to the last chapter, I was on a roll so I decided to write this one out too, just so as to not leave those who did read the last chapter, and thanks for reviewing I appreciate it, in the lurch with a cliffhanger.**

 **Hope you all enjoy the story and leave a review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _All in all the man's appearance pretty much screamed that he was either a Villain, or a Hero._

 _Not that any of the three Pro-Heroes, or the surrounding paparazzi noticed as they were instead distracted by other things._

 _Some of the other passers-by, those not watching the large screens, though, they did notice him. With some of them backing away or turning in the other direction at the sight of him, all of them avoiding him like the plague as they sensed an upcoming confrontation as he menacingly approached the group of three distracted heroes._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 7**

 **( - )**

 **(With Izuku)**

Walking forwards, Izuku pushed down any embarrassment he might have been feeling at how he was currently dressed, comforting himself in how it was for a reason as he instead continued steadily headnig towards the three, distracted Pro-Heroes, Kamui Woods, Death Arms and Mount Lady.

None of whom he was amused to see, had yet noticed him.

Eyeing the three of them up, Izuku couldn't helped but frown.

Each of them had their own small following, on top of which they were all also steadily moving up the rankings. Though some were moving up faster than other.

From reading up on the many different heroes in Japan, Izuku already knew that Kamui Woods was the most popular of the three, and was nearly within the top ten of the countries Hero rankings.

Mount Lady meanwhile was in the late twenties in terms of ranking. Though in part that was because she was the newest hero of the three, having only debuted as a Pro, not all that long ago.

As for Death Arms, he was both the oldest and longest working hero amongst the three, as well as the lowest ranked too. Izuku wasn't exactly sure what his rank was as he lost interest and skim read those below rank fifty, but he knew it was somewhere in the late nineties. That being said nationally he was not actually that bad, but amongst the three present, he was either the weakest, or the least popular.

Either way the three of them were a perfect target, for several reason. The first of which being that they were all relatively young, which meant that they would hopefully put up a good fight, but not be too tough due to their lack of experience. On top of which, they would probably bounce back faster than an older hero would.

Another reason for them being such a good target, was also because two of them were quite popular, which meant anything involving them would have increased media attention. Which in turn would be more beneficial for him.

And then finally, the last reason for targeting them, was that all three of them were slacking off. Instead of doing their duty and running security for the ongoing event as they were supposed to, all three of them were instead shirking their duties and either watching the competition on a nearby screen, or showing off to some nearby cameras.

These three, each of whom purported to be heroes, and role models, were the complete opposite. These three, like the majority of Pro-Heroes, were the types that he disliked. All three of them had gotten into the crime fighting business for either personal glory, money, fame, or some other selfish reason.

None of them were heroes just because it was the right thing to do. Sure, that might be a part of why they became heroes, but only a small part.

The main reasons that these three, like most people, became heroes after all, were for selfish reasons.

These reasons were to do with their Pride; a hero's ego, narcissism and their desire to be noticed, and famous. This was a very common reason for why some people became heroes. That and their pride in their own abilities and Quirks, which makes them think that they could succeed in changing the world where all others have failed.

Greed was also a highly motivating factor. Humanity was greedy by nature, which meant that most heroes were too.

Some of them, Izuku knew, became heroes just because of the amount of money and wealth they could make, either through government grants for their agencies, or advertising endorsements, or one of the myriad of other ways heroes were able money.

It was not just that either, some were just greedy and wanted everything life had to offer. They wanted, money, power, influence, and everything that came with that. Which is why those who didn't like the idea of villainy, instead chose heroism as a career because it was an easy way to fulfil their desires.

Envy too, was another reason for why people became heroes. A person by their very nature is instinctive jealousy of those who have more than them, or are better than them, either due to their fame as heroes, or their natural Quirks. It was also for this reason that the hero lifestyle was so competitive, as many of the heroes, both young and old, competed against one another for fame and recognition.

Lust was also another motivating factor for heroes. Whether it be a hero's lust for the carnal pleasures that the fame and wealth most heroes enjoyed would inevitably bring them, or their instinctual lust for power and influence.

Next there was Sloth, though this reason was not quite as obvious or as overt as the others. But still it was still present, after all many people desire to live an easy life, one of indulgence, in which they had to work as little as possible, for large gains.

A career as low ranking hero would provide you with exactly that. All one needed to do was occasionally save the day every now and then, and make a show of being a hero, and they would still get all the benefits of being a hero. Which in turn would mean that they wouldn't have to deal with the drudgery of a normal, day to day, nine to five, working lifestyle. Instead, for just a couple of hours work each week they could live the easy life.

Gluttony too was yet another reason, though a person's desire to live life to excess often led into the other reasons too, like a person's greed and lust. That being said normally, it was the young heroes, like the three he was looking at, the ones that hungered for advancement and fame that this applied too.

Then finally, there was the last, and yet still very relevant reason, Wrath.

There were some heroes out there who had become heroes for the sake of vengeance. They became heroes to unleash their anger and resentment on criminals. Most of these types had some trauma in their past, trauma that they allowed to control them as they used the freedom being a hero gave them, to exercise their Quirks and their power to punish the 'wicked'.

Honestly speaking, and looking at it objectively. The reasons why most people became heroes, were very similar to the reasons why a lot people became villains. It was just the manner in which they chose to pursue these desires that differed.

Sure this didn't apply to everyone. Sometimes there were villains out there who had been forced into the life, or manipulated into it, or even those who just wanted to see the world burn. Just as there were some heroes who had been pressured by their families into becoming heroes, or by society once it became clear what their Quirk was. That and there were some heroes, very few, who became heroes for entirely selfless reasons.

There were always outliers, it was just they tended to be few and far between.

Or at least that was Izuku's thoughts on the whole thing, though with his Quirk, Intuitive Aptitude, he truly believed he had a firmer grasp on this kind of thing than the common man. Just as he also understood that he also fell into this category, as he could be described as both a villainous hero, and a heroic villain.

He did what he did for the sake of punishing the wicked, people like the man that had murdered his mother.

Similarly he did it for power, and to indulge his desire to take and understand other's Quirks.

On top of which he was still a teenaged guy, and thus was just as driven by his hormones as others of his age, not that he got to indulge in those impulse that much. Meeting girls when you were a serial killer who lived in the shadows wasn't easy.

That being said he wasn't motivated by greed, as with his Quirk, Alchemy, he had access to unlimited wealth, and everything that came with that. He also wasn't motivated by fame, or infamy, the fact he worked in the shadows was evidence enough of that.

So yes, looking at it objectively, heroes, villains, and vigilantes like himself, they were all the same, and all motivated by the same, or similar things. The only difference was in their methods, and in how they chose to pursue their goals.

It was also because of this reason that Izuku had very little respect for heroes, save for a few of course. Which is also why he would feel no guilt fighting and hurting them if it achieved his goals. Nor would he refrain from killing those heroes that are guilty of horrific crimes like rape, murder, abuse and paedophilia.

Similarly it was also why he wouldn't bat an eye or judge them if/ when they tried to kill him. He was a murderer, and a torturer after all. Sure his victims were all villains and criminals in and of themselves, but they, just like heroes, villains, vigilantes and the common man, were all human, all the same.

Izuku's lips quirked upwards at that last thought, even as he continued his steady, silent approach.

He wasn't sure why he was thinking of such things at a time like this. He had other, more important, things to be doing right now.

Which is why, with that thought in mind, he advanced towards the three heroes. Kamui Woods finally turning to look at him as he did so, his eyes widening behind his wooden mask as he saw both Izuku's getup and his proximity.

"Wha…!" Kamui began, instinctively stiffening, his words drawing his companion, Death Arms' attention as he did so.

The spiky, grey haired man turning to look at Izuku too, the look of surprise clear on his face as he locked gazes with Izuku's covered eyes.

That however was all that both men had time for, as Izuku by that point had already raised both his hands, both of which had noticeably taken on a light orange, almost white glow as fire began to spew forth. The two massive gouts of flame erupting forth from his palms in an explosion of noise, light and fire, even as they crossed the few feet between Izuku and the heroes and consumed them both.

With Death Arms crying out in shock and pain as he raised his muscled arms to instinctively shield himself from the wild stream of fire. Only for the fire to wash over him, burning his bare hands and face, even as it licked across his fire retardant super suit and set fire to his spiky grey hair.

Kamui meanwhile was a bit quicker to react, as by the time the flames reached him he had already raised his arm, and then used his Quirk to partially manipulate the wooden limb into a decent enough shield.

Of course the shield also happened to be made out of wood, which though more resistant to fire than normal wood, was still highly susceptible to Izuku's flames.

With the intense gout of fire rapidly blackening the small, round, wooden shield, even as it tore past the shield and bathed other, peripheral parts of the hero in fire.

Shrieks, screams and shouts of shock and horror echoed all around the area as the passers-by, and the nearby Mount Lady and her paparazzi saw what was happening.

Not that Izuku paid anyone save for the three Pro-Heroes any mind as he instead continued to use his Pyrokinetic Quirk, the first Quirk he had ever taken, and from his mother's killer too, to attack the heroes.

Honestly, it was sort of poetic using a former villain's Quirk, to commit his own spree of 'villainy'. Then again almost all the Quirks he had forcibly acquired were taken from villains, so that wasn't really saying very much.

Pushing that thought to the side for the moment though, Izuku instead intensified the flames, releasing a blast of fire that hurled both heroes backwards. Kamui Woods' body noticeably smoking as he rolled on the ground and made it back to his feet, several of his limbs looking distinctly blackened and singed.

Likewise Death Arms too made it quickly to his feet as well, his exposed skin reddened and burned. Not that that stopped him from almost immediately rushing Izuku with a below of anger, in fact the pain from his injuries probably added to his fury and strengthened his counterattack.

From behind Death Arms, both Mount Lady and Kamui Woods also leapt into action too. The blonde heroine growing rapidly in size as she used her Gigantificaiton Quirk to grow to an enormous height of almost twenty metres. Even as Kamui woods shot forwards, a myriad of branches growing from both arms as he shot towards Izuku.

Frowning at this, Izuku slammed both hands next to each other and sent a massive, two handed blast of fire at Mount Lady, causing the blonde to scream as she raised her hands to cover her face. Only for a second blast to follow up the first, this one hitting her square in the chest, the force of the blast knocking her backwards into the wall of the arena. Her now massive form causing cracks to appear on the arena wall, and ground beneath her to shake as she fell.

Sometimes it was true, the bigger they are, the harder they fall.

Looking away from Mount Lady for the moment, he instead drew on his Telepathic Quirk, reading the minds of all three flustered, but not yet scared or nervous Pro-Heroes as they charged him.

The surrounding people though, and the paparazzi with their flashing camera, they were scared though.

Already he could feel his Quirk, Fear, kicking in as he drew on the surrounding people's fear to enhance his strength, even as he started activating his other Quirks, like his Regenerative one and his Shock Absorption one.

The Quirks he predominately used in combat, his Bone Manipulation Quirk, and his Teleportation Quirk, though, he didn't plan on using. Both of them, although his preferred Quirks in combat, were both too recognisable. Which was especially bad since he had fought the League of Villain's with them. The very same League he was attempting to join in disguise, hence why he was going through with this stunt.

Not that he needed to use his full power to deal with these three heroes. They might have numbers, but he had skill, multiple Quirks, experience, and above all information on each of their strengths and weaknesses, something that they didn't have on him.

With that in mind, Izuku narrowed his eyes as Death Arms charged in, swinging his arm around in a devastating right hook, drawing on his Quirk, to massively enhance his strength as he did so.

Ducking below the first swing, Izuku plunged his hand into his pocket and pulled out the nightstick he had previously taken from the security guard a few might ago, retracting it as he did so, after which he dealt a brutal blow to Death Arms' exposed ribs.

The blow getting a gasp of pain out of the hero, even as hunched over and gripped his now broken ribs.

Following this up Izuku stepped past him and swung the nightstick round again, this time smacking the strength based hero around the side of the face. The metal stick drawing blood, even as it bent slightly from the force of the blow. Death Arms' jaw also made a crunching sound as the stick hit too.

Ignored the man's gasp of pain and the blood that was now freely running from his mouth, Izuku instead grabbed him with his free hand, and then kneed him in his broken ribs, getting another gasp of pain from the hero as he did so.

After which Izuku slammed his open palm in the hero's back, releasing a blast of fire as he did so. A blast which burned Death Arms' back, despite his flame retardant costume, and which also sent him face first into the ground, his large form cracking the pavement beneath him as he hit it.

"Death Arms!" Kamui bellowed, shooting forwards as he did so. His eyes wide at the speed and brutality of the assault. The fight couldn't have lasted more than thirty seconds, and already Death Arms had broken bones, and was barely conscious.

Slamming his foot into the back of Death Arms' head, smashing his head back into the ground and robbing him of consciousness completely now, Izuku wasn't able to say a word as Kamui barrelled into him.

Branches exploding all around him, as the hero attempted to slow and capture him. Only for Izuku to leap and weave in between the branches, using blasts of fire from his hands to burn any wooden limb that got too close, even as he also used the blasts of fire to give him extra momentum as he propelled himself forward.

"Dammit!" Kamui cursed, retracting his burned branches, and reforming his hands into wooden blades as Izuku closed in on him.

Lashing out with his nightstick, Izuku fenced back and forth with Kamui for a few moments. The hero proving himself to be faster and more agile than him, even if he was not quite as strong.

Not that his agility did him much good as Izuku, using both his Intuitive Aptitude and his Telepathy, quickly broke down Kamui's fighting style and movements. Which in turn allowed him to predict and react to Kamui's attacks before he threw them.

"Arghh!" Kamui cursed, letting out a gasp of pain as the nightstick was once again smashed into his gut, folding him over, even as a flame enshrouded, and inhumanly strong fist whipped around to strike his helmeted head. The force of the blow and the fire, cracking his helmet, even as it knocked him off of his feet, and instead sent him sprawling onto the ground.

"Leave them alone!" Mount Lady's furious call came, even as the giant herself, once again up on her feet, lumbered forward and released a full on kick at the human sized Izuku.

Seeing this, Izuku, bent his legs and leapt into the air, channelling the energy from his Fear Quirk into his legs as he did so. Which was not too trying to do at present, because even as they fought, more and more people within the nearby arena, and surrounding area, were becoming aware of the ongoing attack.

With the overhead screens having switched to show the ongoing scene, all of which led to an increased amount of fear and terror radiating from the tens of thousands of spectators as they panicked, which in turn empowered Izuku even more.

Using his rapidly increasing strength, Izuku easily leapt twenty metres into the air, completely avoiding Mount Lady's incredibly strong, low kick, as he instead unleashed a brutal punch straight into her forehead. All of his strength focusing on his human sized fist as he rammed it into the blonde's now massive forehead.

The force of the blow stunning the woman and sending her staggering backwards, even as his Shock Absorption negated the backlash on himself form the blow. Turns out a giant human's skull is very, thick and hard.

"Mount Lady!" Kamui Wood shouted valiantly, leaping up into the air himself now, wooden branches springing out all around him as he lunged towards the falling Izuku. With Kamui hoping to take advantage of Izuku's momentary lack of control as he fell back to earth.

Twisting in the air as he heard this, his trench coat flapping around him as he hurtled through the air. Izuku used a single blast of fire from his freehand to redirect himself. Meeting the injured Kamui in mid-air as he did so, his nightstick once again in hand, even as Kamui morphed one of his arms into a blade.

Avoiding two slashes with relative ease, Izuku instead slammed the nightstick into his gut, snapping the weapon clean in two now, even as he reached out and grabbed Kamui's arm. Swinging him around and through the air, even as he collided with the ground below, Kamui taking the brunt of the fall as Izuku used him to cushion his fall.

Not that he needed to with his Shock Absorption Quirk active, but still it had a purpose, as blood sprayed out from beneath Kamui's helmet as he hit the floor. Spattering over Izuku as he rolled off of him and made it back to his feet.

"Wow, you heroes are truly pathetic aren't you?!" Izuku said loudly, casting the now broken nightstick away and looking over at the two now, unconscious, and out of commission heroes, Kamui and Death Arms as he did so, after which he looked over to Mount Lady.

Who, even as he glanced over, he could see was struggling, groggily to her feet, her forehead now one, massive, bloody bruise, with even blood running down from the area he struck, trickling down her face to land in great droplets on the pavement below her.

"I came here for a fight! To see what you supposed heroes are made of! I consider myself, disappointed!" Izuku shouted loudly, and somewhat theatrically, spreading his arms now, as he found one of the nearby cameras, and looked directly into it. "Come on U.A., is that all you've got! Or is All Might too scared to come out and play?!"

Izuku had to hold back a wince, as he struggled to maintain his aggressive, arrogant façade as he said that last part.

Calling out All Might was a measured risk, as despite the man's injuries, he was still intensely powerful, and probably far too strong for even Izuku to deal with.

Still, calling him out like this was bound to attract attention, especially from the League of Villains, one of whose leaders, Tomura Shigaraki, was overtly hateful of the Symbol of Light, one the world's strongest heroes. To the point of leading an attack on the U.S.J. just to challenge the man.

Staring into the camera, Izuku only had a moment's notice, before the sound of gunfire sounded out.

Moving rapidly, Izuku had his Telepathy Quirk to thank for his ability to avoid the six bullets that suddenly shot past him, each of which struck the ground beneath his feet as he danced backwards.

Looking up, Izuku saw the hat wearing, gun toting hero, Snipe, aiming his guns at him from the roof of the arena. Dozens of other heroes, each of whom likely specialised in long range combat, appearing around him as he did so.

Similarly even more heroes, including the U.A. teachers, Cementoss, Midnight, and Ectoplasm, also piled out of nearby exists to the arena, all of them heading singlemindely for Izuku.

Grimacing at this, Izuku continued moving, dodging away from a whole range of long ranged attacks now. Even as the ground a couple of dozen feet behind him erupted into a ball of fire, a large hulking man, with spiky red hair, and flames billowing off of him, appearing moments later. A fearsome scowl on his face as he began marching forward, his every footstep leaving behind flaming footprints as he approached the now trapped Izuku.

Once again Izuku grimaced, a slight bead of sweat trailing down his forehead now as he looked around and saw that there were nearly fifty heroes surrounding him now, including the Number Two Hero, Endeavour.

Now, Izuku was pretty confident in himself, and knew that when he was using his full power he could probably take on ten or more middling heroes. With his current self-imposed limits on though, he knew he would struggle fighting even that many.

Taking on fifty at the same time, including Endeavour the number Two Hero, now that was a whole other thing.

He wouldn't stand a chance.

At the exact same time that that though occurred to him, the earth on the other side of him exploded, a hulking, muscular form striding confidently, yet furiously, out of the ensuing dust cloud.

And oh yay, All Might had appeared too.

"FEAR NOT FELLOW HEROES, FOR I AM HERE!" All Might bellowed the moment he appeared.

"You're not the only one All Might!" Endeavour sneered, even as the other heroes began to crowd around Izuku in a great circle. All of them wearing flamboyant, attention seeking costumes as they attempted to menace him, some of them clearly only holding themselves back due to the presence of both All Might and Endeavour.

Yeah, he was done here.

Raising his hands up, as if in mock surrender, Izuku locked eyes with All Might's, furious, glowing, blue eyes, noting the wide, and yet somehow scary smile on his face as he did so.

Only for him to bring them his hands down moments later, fire exploding forth from his hands and striking the ground. His actions creating an explosion of fire that hid his body entirely from view for all of a few seconds, before All Might unleashed a mighty punch, the displaced air and dispersing them, even as Endeavour used his own Quirk to blow the fire away too.

The moment they did so however, all the surrounding heroes soon found themselves looking at an empty, charred spot. Izuku having completely disappeared within moments, despite him having been surrounding by upwards of fifty heroes' just moments previously.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So what did you all think? I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Honestly this chapter practically covered a period of between five minutes to ten minutes. Which is probably how long the fight took. It's one of the things I like about My Hero Academia, they don't drag out the fights like in Naruto and other shonen Anime. Instead the are a little more realistic in how most fights are short, fast and brutal.**

 **For those interested I have put up the list of Quirks that Izuku, using his Sylaresque abilities, has acquired so far.**

 **Original Quirk: Intuitive Aptitude (Is the power to instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, etc. without the need of long-term or special education.)**

 **Bone Manipulation (Spyke, can make his bones denser or lighter, can extend them from his flesh and grow and mould them at will.)**

 **Telepathy (One way, can only hear thoughts, can't manipulate or push thoughts on other's minds. Can't see memories either.)**

 **Cellular Regeneration (Can heal on a cellular level)**

 **Telekinesis (Limited, he can only control things within six feet of him, or extend his ability that far.)**

 **Pyrokinesis (Extends from his hands, he can create and manipulate large amounts of fire at will.)**

 **Alchemy/ Chrysopoeia (He can turn any metal he touches to gold.)**

 **Fear induced superstrength. (He can convert the fear of those around him into physical strength.)**

 **Line of sight teleportation. (Warping quirk, disappears in a black mist and reappears in the same black mist.)**

 **Invisibility (He can only turn invisible in the eyes of one person at a time.)**

 **Super Regeneration. (Enhanced version of Cellular Regeneration, does not stack)**

 **Shock Absorbtion. (Absorbs and negates shock.)**

 **I will update the list every now and then in ANs, just for information purposes, and to save you going back to check.**

 **Thanks a lot for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **See you later.**

 **Greed720.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey all, so a generally good response on the last chapter, so thanks a lot for that. I know I haven't answered all of the reviews I received, but with it being summer it has entered holiday season, and I've not really had much free time. Which is a bit ironic if you think about it.**

 **Still, the response was generally great! So thanks a lot for that, and hopefully you'll all like this chapter too!**

 **That said I know a few people didn't like the text at the beginning of last chapter about Izuku's thoughts on the motivations of heroes, and how the motivations are generally sinful, and selfish. So I am sorry about that, but I thought it was important in regards to setting out Izuku's thought process. And how it is similar in some ways to Stain's, but also different. Just as their methods are too.**

 **Suffice to say I am looking forward to their eventual confrontation. The same with All Might and Izuku's eventual confrontation, and All For Ones, and even Endeavours. There are a lot of fascinating characters in My Hero Academia, which is part of the reason why I enjoy writing it so much.**

 **In fact I just recently had to fight down my desire to start another story, only this one would have Izuku, having the abilities of Lung from Worm. Still, I resisted, after all I have enough stories as is for the moment.**

 **Other than that, I hope you all enjoy the chapter and leave a comment or a review! Feel free to PM me if you have any questions.**

 **Thanks a lot for reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _Raising his hands up, as if in mock surrender, Izuku locked eyes with All Might's, furious, glowing, blue eyes, noting the wide, and yet somehow scary smile on his face as he did so._

 _Only for him to bring them his hands down moments later, fire exploding forth from his hands and striking the ground. His actions creating an explosion of fire that hid his body entirely from view for all of a few seconds, before All Might unleashed a mighty punch, the displaced air and dispersing them, even as Endeavour used his own Quirk to blow the fire away too._

 _The moment they did so however, all the surrounding heroes soon found themselves looking at an empty, charred spot. Izuku having completely disappeared within moments, despite him having been surrounding by upwards of fifty heroes' just moments previously_ _._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 8**

 **( - )**

 **(In Tokyo)**

The smell from within the room was vile, so much so that Chief Inspector Naomasa had to cover his nose with his hand to try and block it out.

He had been in this job for a number years now, and during that time he had seen hundreds of dead bodies, and lots of fucked up things. This though, this was different.

Looking away from the corpses in front of him, Naomasa gaze instead shifted to survey the rest of the room.

At present he was in a bedroom, quite a stately, plush and richly decorated one at that, one that very much fitted in with the majestic appearance of property, and the very affluent neighbourhood that it was located in.

Suffice to say, the family that had lived here had been rich.

The father had been some bigshot in the finance industry, a CEO of a major investment company that invested in both normal businesses and in Hero Support companies.

The mother, apparently she had been an heiress of another wealthy family, and a, beautiful, dark haired, former model.

Their children meanwhile, they had all been well brought up and well educated, the son, the older child, had followed in his father and had been working at his company, probably rapidly working his way up the hierarchy, due to both his education and familial connections.

The daughter on the other hand, had somewhat broken the mould. Apparently she had wanted be a hero, and had been enrolled in a prominent Hero Academy. She had been only fifteen, and had only just entered her first year.

From looking around at the many pictures that dotted the house, the family, despite being wealthy, had been very close, and they had been very happy too.

Now though, now they were dead and rotting, as too were the eight bodies belonging to the in house staff, the cook, the butlers, the maids. All of them dead, and decomposing.

Though thankfully the servants at least had met a swifter, cleaner end than the family that lived here had.

At that thought Naomasa turned back to the large double bed, biting back his revulsion as he saw the four bodies on it, each of them had been savaged. Their faces were bloodied, and their bodies covered in deep cuts, wounds, and, by the looks of it, bite marks.

They had not died easily, not at all.

On top of that Naomasa could see the shards of mirror, no doubt taken nearby shattered mirror within this very room, which had been shoved into their eyes sockets.

Once again he had to bite back the bile building in the back of his throat as he saw his own face reflected back at him in the eyes of the mother.

He had seen some fucked up things in this career so far. He had seen people that had been mutilated before, he had investigated cold blooded murders, and brutal home invasions. But this one stood out.

This had been a wealthy family, one that lived in a very expensive home, in a very affluent neighbourhood. They had had large walls around the estate, paid security guards manning the boundaries, and with state of the art security. They should have been safe, more so that most people.

Despite that though they had been butchered like animals, more than that though, they had been tortured, their bodies having then been disfigured, after which they had been dressed up in their finest clothing, and then had been put on display like macabre dolls.

Which is where they had remained for several days, rotting and putrefying in the warm room.

This was sick.

Glancing around the room, Naomasa ignored the many forensic officer in the room, his gaze instead moving to one of the nearby windows. His dark eyes taking in the high, gated walls, and hedges that surrounded the house, before they fixed on the front gate, where even now he could see Ino and one of his other officers getting a statement from the on duty security guard.

"Sir," Hayate Tohsaka, a recent transfer to his department, spoke up. The dull eyed man saluting as he came to a stop just in front of Naomasa.

"Speak." Naomasa replied bluntly, fixing the young, twenty something year old with a firm look as he did so. This man, like a dozen others, was a recent addition to his team, and an unwelcome one at that.

Still, despite his displeasure Naomasa had no choice in the matter. After the recent assault on U.A. from some new Villain looking to make a name, and the hospitalization of three prominent heroes, the government had to be seen to be doing something.

That was where the new transfer came in.

Twenty thousand new police officers across the country over the next five years. This was what had been promised in public statements from the government.

In reality though, this just meant that they would put a token effort into incentivising new recruits into the joining the force for a few months, before shortening the training time and lowering the standards so they could churn out as many new, undertrained, inexperienced, and barely competent recruits as they could.

All of whom, Naomasa knew, would be posted to easy positons in the country, or in small towns with low crime levels. Which in turn meant that the soft, untested officers in those existing positon would instead be transferred into the meat grinder that was Tokyo and the other larger cities in order to bolster the police departments there.

Hayate, like the other dozen officers were just the first wave of this new initiative, and already they were more trouble than they were worth.

Especially since Naomasa had had to assign the rookies, experienced officers, to take them around the city, train them up and keep them safe. Which in turn put even more pressure on his department, and took more competent officers from where they were needed.

A few moments of silence later, and Naomasa sighed. The kid looked like he was about to faint, either from the stench of the bodies, or from the sight of their mangled corpses.

"Let's step outside." Naomasa sighed, striding out of the room now, leaving the forensic officers to it as he did so.

"Yes sir, thank you sir!" Hayate nodded, doggedly following after the Chief Inspector as they walked along the upper floor corridor for a few moments, before they started to descend the stairs.

"Well, did you manage to check the footage from the security cameras?" Naomasa asked impatiently, his fingers twitching as he fought down his desire to pull out, and light up a cigarette. It had just been one of those days.

"Yes sir, though…" Hayate paused here. "Though it is confusing. The security cameras at the gate show the son, Momoru, driving in to the estate twice on the Monday, within an hour, and then leaving only once in the evening on the Monday, seven hours later."

Naomasa paused as he heard that, before he looked to Hayate. "What about the cameras on the outside of the house?"

"They too show the son driving up to the house in two similar but different cars, after which he got out, wearing again, similar but slightly different clothes, and entering through the front door." Hayate replied, looking down at the notebook in his hand, as if to make sure he did indeed have his facts right.

"Hmm, a Shapeshifting Quirk of some kind then. Rare, but not unheard of." Naomasa muttered his brow furrowing.

So at least now they had a possible lead into how the killer so easily gained access to the house.

Now all they needed a motive and a suspect.

After all, why were the family so brutally tortured and killed? Why were their deaths mocked, and their bodies positioned the way they had been? Was this a murder carried out for personal reasons? Or was this a hit, one that was the work of a psychopath, someone who killed and tortured others for some kind of sick sexual gratification? Or was it perhaps to make a statement? But if so, to whom?

"Sir!" Ino called out, catching Naomasa's attention as he reached the bottom of the stairs. His dark eyes flicking up to meet Ino's, even as the frowning blonde strode towards him through the houses open front door.

"What did the security guard have to say for himself?" Naomasa asked swiftly, not bothering with any small talk, or greeting.

"Apparently a member of the family, the father, Saito, contacted the security agency on the Monday evening and told them that the family would be holidaying for the next week." Ino replied swiftly, a slight frown on her face.

"So the killer covered his tracks, he made sure to delay the bodies being found for as long as he could, so that he, or I suppose she, could get away." Naomasa mused, it showed a distinct amount of calm, cold and controlled logic, something which didn't tie in with a crime of passion, but instead with a controlled, premediated attack.

"Sir?" Ino questioned.

"Oh yes sorry, we have had a lead which may suggest that the killer has some kind of Shapeshifting Quirk." Naomasa replied, his brow still furrowed as he thought over what he knew of the case so far.

"Shit." Ino cursed, Shapeshifting Quirks were the worst, or at least from a police standpoint. They made finding a perpetrator very difficult, and proving that said perpetrator was their all but impossible, depending of course on how their Quirk worked. "I'll search the Index for known Villain's with Shapeshifting Quirks, I will get a warrant to access the national database of Quirks for Shapeshifting Quirks too whilst I am at it."

"Good," Naomasa nodded, a tight smile spreading across his face now. At least he had Ino, she was a damned fine officer, probably worth all of the new transfers put together. "Hayate, try to get some footage from the CCTV cameras in the surrounding area, let's try to get eyes on, and track, both the first and second Momoru's cars, let's see if it can provide us with another lead!"

"Yes sir!" Hayate saluted, standing to attention as he did so, before, after a dismissive wave from Naomasa he turned and headed off.

"He's keen." Ino said dryly from behind him, her bemused blue eyes following the stiff backed man as he walked away.

The two officers were of a similar age, and had likely graduated at around the same time, but from what Naomasa had seen their competency and experience was massively different.

"Indeed." Naomasa replied, before he turned back to Ino.

"One good bit of news though," Ino spoke up, catching Naomasa's attention as she did so. "This doesn't have the hallmarks of the Villain Killer, the Shrike."

"And you're point?" Naomasa asked with a scowl. The issue of the Shrike, and Midoriya had recently hit an annoying dead end as neither of them had shown up again in the last couple of weeks, and Midoriya's address had been fake.

On top of which, due to the attack on the heroes providing security during the U.A. Sport's Festival, Mount Lady, Kamui Woods, and Death Arms, and the recent attack on the Hero, Ingenium, in Hosu by the Hero Killer, Stain, Naomasa, and the other Chief Detectives in the city had been receiving more and more demands from the higher ups to make more high profile arrests.

After all the department needed to publicize a win in order to ensure that they maintained the public's confidence.

Which is why, for a Homicide Detective like Naomasa, he was being pressured to capture the infamous, international killer, the Shrike. Which just made the fact that he had hit a dead-end all the worse.

This most recent case, the murder of a very wealthy and influential family, one which probably had connections to the countries social and political elite, would just add to the pressure on him to make a high profile arrest.

They had to be seen to be doing something.

Not missing the look on Naomasa's face, Ino just shrugged. "Well maybe the Shrike will track the killer here down, and then they might both kill one another."

Naomasa snorted at that. "As if we'd ever be that lucky."

No, as nice as it would be for the Shrike and the most recent serial killer to slaughter one another, it was too much to hope for.

Naomasa let out a sigh of discontent at that. He could only hope the investigation into the attack on U.A. was going better, as by the looks of it he wasn't going to be making an arrest anytime soon, either for these most recent murders, or the Shrike's.

 **( - )**

 **(At the same time, at U.A. Academy)**

"Principal Nezu, has there been any news from the police about the attack on Kamui Woods, Death Arms and Mount Lady?" Midnight, or rather Nemuri Kayama asked quietly. The dark haired, X-rated Heroine, frowning as she looked over at the marsupial principle.

The other teachers currently at the table, Toshinori Yagi, Shouta Aizawa, Hizashi Yamada, Sekijiro Kan, or to use their Hero names, All Might, Eraserhead, Present Mic and Vlad King, all also looking to Nezu too as they heard Midnight's question.

All of them stiffening as they waited to hear if anymore had been found out about the unknown Villain that had so brazenly attacked the Sports Festival, humiliating three Pro Heroes and alumni as he did so, as well as publicly embarrassing U.A. and its security measures for the festival.

Suffice to say it had been the big news of the week, and the many news sites and programmes had grasped on to it, and used it to slate U.A., the police, and the quality of the most recent generation of heroes.

A week later and the attack, and the early cancelation of the U.A. Sports Festival, one of the most popular annual events in Japan, was still headline news. Especially since as of late the police had not had any leads as to who the villain was.

Still it was not all bad, as the injuries inflicted on the three heroes; broken bones, second and third degree burns, and debilitating internal injuries, had at least engendered some pity and compassion from the public.

Or at least it had for the three heroes in question, for the rest though it had led to accusations of not enough support being put in place for new heroes, or too much responsibility being put on their shoulders.

Nezu paused as he heard that. A slight frown passing across his face as he tapped one of his small, furry hands on the table top in front of him.

"As of yet, no. The Detective assigned to the case has checked the International Index of Villains, and has identified quite a few powerful villains on the Index with Pyrokinetic Quirks, and they've even identified one in Japan that matched the description of the villain's Quirk perfectly. Unfortunately though, that Villain was a hitman called, Bora, and he died five years ago."

Noticeably Midnight flinched at the criminal's name, her blue eyes flickering down to the table in front of her.

"That was the killer behind the Midoriya house invasion wasn't it?" Eraserhead spoke up, his tone dull despite his gaze being intense, as he pondered on this new information, and on the meeting that they had previously had with Chief Detective Naomasa previously, the one involving the international villain/ vigilante, the Shrike.

"Yes, it was. That said I do find it especially interesting that Bora's killer, the Shrike, happened to reappear in Japan only a short while before this other villain with a very similar Quirk attacked U.A." Nezu replied, his tone soft as he sent All Might a thoughtful look.

"You think they're connected?" Vlad King asked curiously.

"I don't like to believe in coincidences, especially when it comes to a highly mysterious unknown like the murderous Shrike, a villain, or vigilante, depending on your interpretation, whose Quirk is currently unknown." Nezu said carefully, once again giving Toshinori a significant look, one which the blonde quickly clocked onto.

"You think that this 'Shrike', might have a Quirk that lets him copy, or take other people's Quirks?" All Might asked intensely.

Around the room the other teacher shifted uncomfortably. The idea of someone being able to harvest and use multiple Quirks was a disturbing one.

"It's incredibly rare, but by no means unheard of. That said, I have no hard evidence at the moment, but going off the accounts from Mount Lady and the others, the attacker had more than one Quirk, he had both super strength and his Pyrokinetic Quirk. Now that could be due to biological factors, but I find it curious all the same." Nezu said carefully, his intelligent based Quirk allowing him to see connections others might have missed, even as he thought back on the file Naomasa had shown him regarding the Shrike, and the Shrike's victims. "Looking at the Index, the Shrike's Quirk is unverified, as there have been accounts of him using several different types, which is why it has not been verified, though it is generally presumed that his Quirk might be capable of replicating others."

"But you don't think he is just temporarily copying other Quirks do you? Going off what you said before, this Bora was killed five years ago. As such, if the Shrike is indeed the attacker, then for him to still have access to Bora's Quirk, it would mean that he has a way of permanently replicating, or stealing Quirks." Aizawa asked carefully, his eyes fixed on Nezu, even as the Principal nodded. "Will you share this with the police?"

"Once I have confirmed some of my suspicions, then yes. I will inform Naomasa." Nezu replied promptly, not wanting to inform the police yet, not until he had something more than a theory.

Especially since there were still somethings that didn't add up, mainly the motivation behind the attack. The villain that attacked had obviously been making a statement. That said he didn't kill the three heroes like he was probably able too. Which in turn made the motivation behind the attack even more confusing.

Aizawa nodded as he processed the Principal's words, trusting in Nezu, even as All Might continued to watch the Principal intently.

"Now, moving onto why we are actually here. The students will be returning tomorrow after their week long break following the debacle at the cancelled Sports Festival." Nezu forged on, getting the meeting back on track as he did so. "Midnight, I take it you are still happy to lead the class in selecting their Hero names? It should go some way to perking up their morale before their internships."

In response to Nezu, Midnight blinked in surprise, her mind retuning to the here and now, after it previously had begun to wander following the mention of the Midoriya incident and the hitman Bora.

"Y-yes, that's fine." Midnight nodded.

Nezu smiled in response to the heroine's assent.

"What of the interns though? With the Sports Festival being cancelled, we've received much few requests than we usually do?" Vlad King spoke up next, the grey haired hero's brow furrowing as he did so. "In fact only eight students in both classes have been requested, which naturally leaves the other thirty two students in need of placements."

"That's all being sorted, and a list of willing heroes is being drawn up as we speak. All of the students will have internships for the coming week." Nezu replied easily. "As they do every year."

"That's good, we need to show that the attacks aren't stopping us from fulfilling our duties!" Present Mic spoke up, the spiky, blonde haired DJ acting surprisingly serious for the moment.

"Indeed, though that isn't to say we can't learn from the attacks and prepare ourselves for more." Nezu replied, looking around at the other teachers now. "This League of Villains that attacked the U.S.J. earlier, and the most recent attack at the Sports Festival. Both of these caught us off guard, and showed that we were unprepared. Already the public are beginning to question how things are done at U.A., and the quality of the heroes that are graduating. This can't be allowed to continue!"

"It's not just U.A. either, Hero society in general has been impacted by the doubt caused by incidents like the U.S.J., the attack on the Sports Festival and the antics of the Hero Killer, Stain." Aizawa added in, a frown on his face.

"Which is why we need to learn from our mistakes." Nezu said decisively. "For the upcoming Summer Camp for the first years I have arranged to have the hero team, the Wild Wild Pussycats, back up both Aizawa and Kan at the Summer Camp. All Might meanwhile, you're to stay here at U.A., at least that way we can keep the eyes of the League of Villains and their confederates here, and away from the Summer Camp."

Eraserhead and Vlad King nodded at that. With both Midnight and Present Mic agreeing as well.

"That's a good idea, but may I also suggest that some of the older third year students go with them as well. Mirio Togata, Tamaki Amajika and Nejire Hado, all three of them are already at the level of Pro Heroes, and are near graduation. That's why I am sure they could provide sufficient added protection for the students. Plus, they could also benefit, and use their time there to acquire experience working with and teaching younger, less able students, or heroes in training, just as the first years can learn from them." All Might replied loudly, a brilliant smile on his face as he looked around at the others.

"A good idea," Aizawa nodded, his surprise evident for all to see, much to All Might's chagrin.

"Yes indeed, I will suggest it to the three students in questions!" Nezu nodded brightly. "Now, let's continue on to the next point of the meeting…"

 **( - )**

 **(An hour later)**

Around an hour later, the meeting came to an end, the assembled teachers having spent the rest of the time discussing extra security measure for the main campus, and the possibility of creating dorms in order to keep their students both safe and close by.

Soon after the meeting had ended though, most of the teachers got up to leave, save for Nezu who stayed behind, his gaze fixed on the laptop in front of him, and All Might. Who, after the others had left, shifted around conspicuously in his seat. His form still gaunt, and skeletal as he waited patiently for Nezu to look up and acknowledge him.

"What is it Toshinori?" Nezu asked after a couple of minutes of silence. "Is it about the Shrike, and the attacker at the Sports Festival?"

"So you do think they are the same person?" All Might asked, his blue eyed gaze intense.

"I'm not sure. The Shrike is an interesting case, from the records on him, he only use his trade mark, you know ripping open their heads, on a few of his victims. Eight in total, or at least that we know of." Nezu said, his small, dark eyes narrowed in thought as he leaned back in his chair. "Previously the police have found no reason for why he selects these individuals, as most of them have nothing in common, save for that they are all criminals, and obviously I've checked, he isn't selecting them due to their crimes either. Many of his victims had different crimes."

"Then why?" All Might asked.

"I believe he selects them because of their Quirks." Nezu said simply, his eyes narrowed.

"Which means that ripping open their heads is something he needs to do to steal their Quirks!?" All Might asked, his voice tinged with anger and disgust.

"I don't believe it is the only way, but I do think that this method, inelegant and crude as it is, is the only way the Shrike knows how, at present, to replicate other's Quirks." Nezu shrugged, cocking his head to one side as he did so.

"Great, so we now have another villain out there that kills, murders and manipulates with impunity, and takes other's Quirks." All Might hissed, his blue eyes burning with a mixture of anger, and slight fear.

"I believe he would use the term vigilante, but effectively yes." Nezu said dryly. Deciding not, for the moment, to share his other theory that the Shrike might have been the blue masked individual that helped out with the U.S.J. incident. A theory which Nezu had come to after analysing what Quirk's the Shrike's victims had, one of whom was known to be able to manipulate his bones, whilst another had a Warping Quirk.

All Might, oblivious to Nezu's thoughts, just nodded at the Principals words. "And now this, _villain_ , is in Japan. Do you think he has a connection to All For One?"

Nezu once again shrugged. "He may do, but I can't say for sure. Looking at his actions though, the Shrike is nomadic, he moves from place to place, seemingly at random. On top of that he has a code, as twisted as it is, he only preys on villains."

"That does not make what he does right though! A murderer is still a murderer, no matter who, or what, his victims may have done!" All Might said sharply.

"Nor did I say it did," Nezu said softly, before pausing and looking at All Might.

"Do you have an idea of what he could be up to, or who he is?" All Might asked, sinking back into his chair now, calming down as he felt the Principal's calm, doleful eyes on him.

"I have a theory on who he might be, as outlandish as it might be." Nezu replied with a shrug. "But it is only a theory for now, and one that I will keep to myself until I know for sure."

All Might sat up as he heard that, and for a moment looked like he was going to say something, only for him to meet Nezu's gaze again and sink back into his seat.

"What about what he's up to?" All Might asked.

"Again, I have an idea about what he was attempting to do with the show he put on at the Sport's Festival. But alas it is only that." Nezu answered, his gaze falling on All Might, before he decided to expand on his statement. "I believe he is playing a very dangerous game. His show at the Sports Festival was just that, a show. Just like how our students show off in order to gain the attention of Pro Heroes, so to do I think this villain was showing off to attract the attention of a certain group of villains."

"The League of Villains?" All Might asked instantly, with Nezu nodding to confirm. "You think he is trying to infiltrate them, to what end?"

"Why else would a villain killing vigilante infiltrate a villainous group?" Nezu replied dryly. "I believe there is an English idiom for this, something about 'the fox being in the henhouse'!"

"He'll try and butcher them, and then harvest their Quirks!" All Might stated, his face twisting up into a look of both shock and anger.

"You're unhappy with this. Is it because you fear what the Shrike might do with so much power, or is it because the thought of the Shrike killing the villains disgusts you?" Nezu inquired, his expression thoughtful.

"Both," All Might growled, his hands clenching into fists.

Nezu nodded at that, the two of them sitting back in silence, as All Might mastered his anger, whilst Nezu continued to watch on in interest, his beady eyes fixed on All Might.

After a couple of minutes though, the silence was broken.

"So, Toshinori, have you found a successor yet?" Nezu asked abruptly, changing the topic now as he locked gazes with All Might.

"Yes," All Might said after a few moments, heaving a sigh as he did so, putting aside his anger as he instead focused on the matter at hand. "As you know, I already had a candidate in mind, a candidate that I spoke to about inheriting One For All from me at the start of the year. And, well, after what happened at the Sports Festival, I decided that the time was right. Three days ago, I gave him One For All!"

"Mirio Togata" Nezu said simply. "The one you've been training up and taking a personal interest in the last few months."

All Might nodded. "That's one of the reason why I wanted to speak to you."

"Oh?" Nezu queried.

"Mirio is already strong, and already has a startling amount of control over his own Quirk. I believe he is the perfect successor for One For All, and already I've taught him how to draw on One For All, and given him some training on how to use it." All Might said, a smile playing around his face now at the thought of the excited, blonde student.

"But?" Nezo asked.

"But, I want to have him train with Gran Torino, one of my old teachers, as there are some things that I feel he would be able to teach, or show Mirio, better than I could. As such I was hoping to send him out on a weeklong internship with Gran Torino whilst the first years did their internships." All Might said, knowing as he did so that it was an odd request, especially since Mirio was a Third Year, and one that had a provisional license too.

"That is acceptable, I take it the boy knows?" Nezu nodded, it was odd, but not unheard of for the older years to take additional week long internships in their third years.

After all, despite them graduating in their Third Year, a number of the student's every year still hadn't decided what kind of heroes they wanted to be, or what to specialise in.

"Yes, I have informed him, and he is happy to do it." All Might nodded, smiling again now.

"Then we are agreed, Mirio will go on an Internship with Gran Torino at the same time that the First Years go on their own Internships." Nezu nodded. "And then after that, he and his two classmates, the 'Big Three', as they have become known, they will go as additional protection, and teaching assistants, on the Summer Camp, if they're willing of course!"

All Might nodded at that, a smile playing around his lips as the future began to look a little brighter.

 **( - )**

 **(With Izuku)**

"Hey you!" A soft voice hissed out from a nearby dark alley. The voice catching Izuku's attention as he casually strode past the entrance to the dark alleyway, still wearing his chosen villain getup, minus the trench coat. As that was an accessory that he had decided to get rid of, due mainly to how it impeded his movement.

"You want something?" Izuku asked bluntly, slipping his hands into his pockets as he turned to the alleyway, his voice coming out slightly distorted due to the rebreather he was still wearing.

He had been wandering around the backstreets for a number of days now, subtle making sure he was seen every now and then as he did so.

"Yeah, why else would I call out?" The voice replied snottily, even as a shadowy figure started to move about in the alleyway, the sounds of footsteps audible as the source of the voice soon revealed themselves.

It was a man, a distinctly plain looking one, with short, dark hair, mud brown eyes, slightly pockmarked skin and slightly plump physique. The kind of guy you wouldn't normally look twice at if you passed him on the street.

Cocking his head at the sight of the man, Izuku narrowed his eyes.

There was something off about this man, about the way he stood, and the confident, borderline arrogant expression on his face, they didn't quite match with his appearance.

"Who are you?" Izuku asked abruptly, drawing on his Telepathy Quirk now as he focused on the man's mind, listening in on his surface thoughts as he did so.

"Now that's none of your business," The man, the killer, in front of him, Akihito Kurasaki, replied. "Nor is it why I am here."

"Oh, and why are you here?" Izuku replied, his hands tightening into fists as he heard the man's bloodthirsty thoughts.

This man was a prolific murderer and hired killer, a torturer and a butcher. One who killed, not just for money, but because the feeling of power and control killing gave him, got him off, sexually. Especially when he deliberately drew out their deaths, torturing them, and breaking them, both psychologically and physically as he did so.

Even as he stood in front of Izuku now, wearing the guise of an average, run of the mill person, the man was thinking of his most recent kills. Exulting in the fear and horror that had been in their faces before he finished them.

The man was a monster.

"I have a message for you." Akihito replied with a smirk, his small, piggy eyes locking on Izuku as he did so. "You're little performance outside U.A., it has drawn a lot of attention, especially from some of the bigger movers and shakers in the Underworld."

"Oh?" Izuku hummed, his face still stoic, even as he continued to supress his desire to kill the man in front of him.

The man who even now was thinking about his next victims, a high profile family from America, a family that were presently staying on I-Island.

"And how did you find me?" Izuku asked with forced calm.

"Hn! I have my ways," Akihito shot back, even as he instinctively thought of the man pulling his strings, Giran, an information broker, and recruiter of sorts, and a villain that this man had a working relationship with.

Izuku had heard of the man before.

Apparently though, Akihito was doing his current job, tracking down Izuku, as a favour to pay Giran back for some help he had given Akihito on a recent job, a hit against a very wealthy family of four. "Now do you want the message or not?"

Izuku's expression darkened at the man's tone, even as the man's mind once again wandered over to his most recent kills.

Apparently he had used his Shapeshifting Quirk to take on the guise of one of the family's members in order to enter the estate, and had he had maintained the guise even as he killed the staff, and then tortured and abused the family, before eventually murdering them. All over money, and a rival business man's greed and jealousy.

"Fine, speak." Izuku said, his hands beginning to smoke as his irritation got the best of him. He fucking hated scum like this, they were the kind of monsters he delighted in hunting down and killing, painfully!

Still, he couldn't act, not yet anyway. He was doing this for a reason, he was trying to infiltrate the Criminal Underworld so as to hunt down the worst of the worst, including the leader of the League of Villains.

"I've been sent to you on behalf of the League of Villains" Akihito stated bluntly. "They'd like to invite you to join their group."

"The League of Villains?" Izuku said dryly, hiding his elation as he instead kept an eye on the man in front of him.

The moment he had given his message, the man had started thinking about his other task. He'd been given the order to either; recruit Izuku into the League of Villains, and then give him a time and place to be in order for him to be led to the League's secret hideout, or to kill him if he rejected the offer.

Apparently this Giran had a lot of faith in the killer's abilities, and in his silence if he was caught, or if Izuku proved himself harder to kill than expected.

"Yup, the League of Villains, the big leagues, so what do you say?" Akihito asked, his hands slipping absentmindedly into his pockets, fingering a pair of blades, even as he kept a nonchalant, disinterested expression on his face.

"Fine, I'll see what they're all about." Izuku shrugged, his hands unclenching now, even as two spikes of bone slowly began to push their way out of his palms.

Akihito licked his lips as he heard that, his small, beady eyes flicking around the alley for a moment before focusing back on Izuku. His disappointment was almost palpable, in fact with his Telepathic Quirk, Izuku could hear how the man was even now pondering whether or not just to kill Izuku right here and now.

The guy was a real psycho.

"Be here, the day after tomorrow, at twelve o'clock on the dot!" Akihito said gruffly after a few moments.

Izuku nodded at that, still listening into his thoughts, as he did so. His eyes narrowing as he felt Akihito's desire to kill fading, the bloodthirsty man instead consoling himself over the fact that he would be able to taste blood soon enough.

Already Giran had arranged plane tickets for one of his identities, a direct flight to I-Island where he could hunt down his victims, and then torture the scientist and his daughter for the information his employer, apparently some major, major bigshot the Criminal Underworld, the kind nobody would ever want to fuck with, wanted. Something about a device that was able enhance Quirks.

"I got it," Izuku nodded, his voice tight as he heard the man's many sick fantasies about what he was going to do to the man and his young daughter once he got his hands on them.

Akihito smirked at that, before nodding. "Good, they were expecting that response. That said, if you aren't here at the designated time then they'll cut ties with you, and you'll never get this opportunity again!"

That last bit was a lie, Izuku knew that the moment the man said it. The punishment for not being here wasn't something as pedestrian as being blackballed. The League was still out to make a name for themselves in the countries Criminal Underworld, and as such examples needed to be made. If Izuku didn't show then they would track him down and kill him.

"I get it." Izuku nodded.

"Good," Akihito smirked, turning away as he did so, his hands grudgingly leaving his pockets as he made to walk away. His business was done now, he had delivered his message and so was now leaving. His slate with Giran was clean.

"One more thing though, Akihito." Izuku called out, his eyes locking onto the back of Akihito's head as he turned away.

"What?" Akihito hissed impatiently, before pausing, his piggy eyes narrowing suddenly. "Wait, how do you know that name?!"

In response Izuku thrust his arms up, two spikes of bone erupting from the palm of his hands as he did so, even as they struck Akihito in both of his shoulders. The spikes of bones piercing the meat of his shoulders and shattering bone.

A cry of pain and surprise left the man's mouth at this, even as he stumbled backwards in surprise. It was the only sound he was able to make though before Izuku was in front of him, one of his hands gripping Akihito by the throat as he lifted him up and slammed him into a nearby wall.

Following that, Izuku raised his other hand, his first two fingers extended as he drew on his Telekinetic Quirk, his mouth twisting into a terrible smile as he met Akihito's shocked, scared and horrified gaze.

"How does your Quirk work? I would love to know!" Izuku whispered, his hand clenching tighter around Akihito's throat, even as he started to move his hand through the air, a bloody cut forming on Akihito's head, even as the man let out a gargled, barely audible, pain filled scream.

It was a good thing that this monstrous, chameleon of a man wouldn't be missed, as after finding out from the man's own thoughts about his Quirk and the things he had done, Izuku honestly didn't think he would have been able to hold himself back from killing him.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So what do you all think? I hope you enjoyed the chapter, despite it swapping between the three different prospective, there was quite a lot happening. Some of it overt like Mirio being given One For All, and some changes to the canon events going forwards in response to Izuku's actions. As well as there being a new, probably more powerful, than canon Izuku at least, inheritor of One For All.**

 **Other changes and references weren't quite so obvious. But are no less important going forwards. Plus it will all play into an interesting, if fucked up, idea I've been playing around with using later in the story.**

 **Even so there is a lot going on, and more will follow as next chapter will see Izuku meeting with the League of Villains, and the internships, as well as other bits and pieces, some of which will play similar to canon, though other bits and pieces will be distinctly different, due in part to canon Izuku not being at the Sports Festival, and the Sports Festival being cancelled early.**

 **So yeah, a lot to look forward to! Hope you all continue to support and read the story, and please do check out my other stories if you have time.**

 **Thanks a lot for reading, and please do leave a review or a comment.**

 **See you later.**

 **Greed720.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it and leave a review. If you have time please do check out some of my other stories.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _"_ _How does your Quirk work? I would love to know!" Izuku whispered, his hand clenching tighter around Akihito's throat, even as he started to move his hand through the air, a bloody cut forming on Akihito's head, even as the man let out a gargled, barely audible, pain filled scream._

 _It was a good thing that this monstrous, chameleon of a man wouldn't be missed, as after finding out from the man's own thoughts about his Quirk and the things he had done, Izuku honestly didn't think he would have been able to hold himself back from killing him._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 9**

 **( - )**

It was beginning to get beyond a joke now.

Everyday seemed to bring with it a new gruesome death, or set of deaths, for him to investigate.

Lifting his white handkerchief to his face to block out the stench of burnt flesh, Senior Inspector Naomasa leant over the blackened corpse, a look of disgust on his face as he saw what remained on the charred body's face twisted in aguish.

Whoever this poor soul was, he had not had an easy death.

His body had been burnt to a crisp, completely immolated, so much so that his flesh was little more than ash and parts of his skeleton had been completely destroyed.

Whoever had killed this poor bastard, and Naomasa had a sneaking feeling it might have been the new pyrokinetic villain on the scene, had taken great steps to ensure that he, or she, would not be identified.

Or at least he had tried, the killer though had not gone far enough.

He might had torched the body, but he hadn't destroyed his teeth, and with the technology and information sharing network the different Japanese police branches, firefighters and hospitals had, it would not be long before they could get some matches to the man's dental records.

Soon they would know who the poor, burned up shmuck was, and just why the killer had tried to destroy his remains and conceal his identity.

Naomasa nodded to himself at that. This person might be dead, but their killer wouldn't get away scot free, none of the recent killers that had been plaguing the city would.

Standing up, the dark haired detective was about to leave the scene and allow the forensics team to finally bag up the body, and some uniformed officers to clean up the scene. He was done here, it was time for him to head back to the office, though he might stop off at U.A. on the way. He wanted to speak to Nezu, and share some ideas with the ingenious headmaster.

However before he could call for the bod to be bagged or the scene to be cleaned up, he was interrupted by Ino, and a familiar, and distinctly unwelcome newcomer arriving loudly onto the scene.

"Yagami…" Naomasa muttered under his breath, his dark eyes narrowing in dislike as he eyed the tall, rangy, slick looking, dark haired young man that was walking behind Ino.

This was Issei Yagami, a hotshot newcomer to the Public Security Intelligence Agency, and a right royal pain in the arse.

"Mister Yagami is here…" Ino said dryly, his blonde protégé looking just as displeased as Naomasa felt as she gestured towards the expensively suited young man.

Then again that was no surprise, the two of them had history. Suffice to say Issei was lucky Ino was a police officer and not a villain, otherwise he would have had his mind completely melted and destroyed by now.

More's the pity.

Despite her tone though and, despite the lacklustre introduction, Issei just smiled warmly, as he approached Naomasa his hand extended for a handshake, flashing his teeth as he smiled, his stupid moustache and goatee combination framing his mouth as he did so.

The guy was such an arsehole.

Naomasa knew for a fact that Issei disliked him as much as he did the significantly younger man. The two of them also had history, though notably it wasn't in the same way as Issei and Ino's 'history'.

"Yagami!" Naomasa said stiffly, reluctantly taking the investigative agent's proffered hand as he did so, pushing back his distaste for the slime ball as he instead put on a warm front.

His reluctance to shake hands with this man was not unwarranted. Issei had been born with a particularly rare and useful Quirk, Psychometry. It was a psychic Quirk which allowed him to sense or "read" the history of any object, no matter what it is so long as it was not organic, by just touching it.

It was a Quirk which was pretty much perfect for law enforcement, and the bad thing is that Issei Yagami knew it.

It was also the reason why he had progressed so fast, at twenty three years old he was already a high ranking investigator with Japan's 'secret' service.

This was especially annoying to Naomasa as Issei had originally worked at his department as an intern, only for him to be fast tracked by the higher ups, passing the senior officers and investigators by, despite him having neither put in the time or gained the experienced necessary.

Not that that did the higher ups in the police department any good. Issei had later been offered a highly well-paid and influential position in the Public Security Intelligence Agency, something that no amount of bootlicking and preferential treatment from the Superintendents could match.

"Senior Chief Inspector Naomasa, it's been a while, how've you been?" Issei asked with a bright smile, releasing the older man's hand and stepping back as he did so, his dark eyes scanning the crime scene, not a hint of disgust or sadness in his gaze, instead there was only hunger.

No doubt the overly ambitious sack of shit thought that his was nothing more than another opportunity for him to rise up the ranks. He probably didn't care about the life that had been lost, instead he only saw this as stepping stone.

"With all these murders in your district recently, I bet you're being run ragged!" Issei continued, reaching out with his other hand to pat Naomasa on his shoulder, no doubt so he could use Quirk on his beige overcoat.

"Why are you here Yagami?" Naomasa replied bluntly, ignoring Issei's questions, and almost certain use of his Quirk on his coat, as he instead decided to get down to the reason why the man was here.

The less time he had to spend with this bottom feeder the better.

"Straight to business I see, glad to see you've not changed." Issei chuckled, though notably a slight coldness had entered his eyes, not that it affected his 'welcoming' and 'cheerful' smile. "The higher ups are concerned Naomasa, all these deaths and not a single arrest. They don't like it, it looks bad on the police, and the government, and on the Country's Hero Agencies. Something has to be done, and so they sent me."

"Oh?" Naomasa asked, his brow furrowing.

If he was honest, he wasn't all that surprised by the national governments interference. The family that had been murdered just the other week had been very wealthy, and very well connected; socially and politically.

So much so that their murder had been reported internationally, and worse, there had been specific details and photos, classified data, released on their deaths that shouldn't have been.

No doubt an enterprising reporter or photographer who had a particularly annoying Quirk had gotten a hold of them and sold them on for a small fortune.

The parasites.

Still the whole thing had turned into a fiasco, and Japan as a whole was now receiving international attention over its ability to control and regulate people who abuse their Quirks, villains. And so too were the different Hero Agencies in Japan, especially after the very public and embarrassing attack on the U.A. Sports Festival, and the ongoing predations of the Hero Killer Stain.

Unfortunately this had all been made worse by the detractors of Hero Society, who were just throwing fuel on the fire, and the different villain groups that had started to become more noticeable as they acted out more openly and confidently. They were taking advantage of the confusion, and just making everything worse.

Personally Naomasa likened it to a row of dominos falling, each event impacted another, with the fallout from these spreading out and impacting other previously unconnected events.

Honestly, as much as he hated it, he wasn't surprised that the national government had decided to weigh in. If anything he had expected their interference earlier.

The situation was getting out of control, and Naomasa knew who to blame.

The Shrike!

Ever since that murderous bastard, or his copycat Izuku Midoriya, or whoever he was, had arrived on the scene, things had been getting progressively worse!

"Yes, I've been assigned to all the open homicide cases relating to the Shrike and the Yaoyorozu Family's murder. The higher ups want results, and I am here to deliver them. So if you will excuse me." Issei said with a bright smile, his eyes fixed on the burnt corpse in front of him. "It's time I get to work."

Naomasa withheld a fierce scowl at that, making eye contact with a just as displeased Ino, even as Issei waltzed passed them and over to the body.

 **( - )**

 **(A day later at U.A.)**

Letting out a loud, and distinctly unladylike sigh of exhaustion, Momo Yaoyorozu rested her face on her hands.

She was tired and hadn't been sleeping well of late.

Then again was that really a surprise, her cousins on her father's side, had all been found murdered, and very brutally so, just the other week.

Sure their families had not been as close as they had once been. Her father and his brother had been born into a very wealthy family and had both used the wealth bequeathed to them by their parents to amass their own fortune.

With this in turn having led to them competing against one another a bit, both in the industries they invested in and in the ways they pursued their money, or used their influence to benefit their companies.

A number of years ago their completive nature and actions had come to a head, and the bond between the brothers had been irrevocably broken.

Momo hadn't even seen that side of the family for five years, and hadn't even spoken her aunt, uncle or cousins in that time either, despite the youngest child, who was the same age as her, Misa, having followed the same path as her. With Misa having recently become a student at Shiketsu High, a Hero Academy that was on a par with U.A.

But now she and the rest of her family were dead, brutally murdered and tortured, and for no apparent reason too, in spite of the highly secure and well-guarded estate they lived in.

It was enough to give her nightmares.

No, it was giving her nightmares!

She remembered playing with her cousins when she was younger, and sitting on her uncle's knee at the family dinner table. She remembered family parties and many other pleasant experiences spent in their presences and home back before her father had fallen out with his brother.

And now they were all gone, dead.

Momo rubbed her eyes at that thought.

She wouldn't cry, not anymore.

This was her first day back at school since the failed Sports Festival, and she had already cried and mourned her cousins deaths back at home with her mother and father.

She wouldn't cry anymore, it did no one any good.

Instead she would dedicate herself to becoming a hero, more so than she ever had before. She would not stop until she became a Pro Hero and finally had the opportunity to stop tragedies like what had happened to her cousins happening again, and to take scum like the man who had murdered her family down.

Momo grit her teeth at that and looked up, her dark eyes more intense than ever as she ignored the looks of concern and pity some of the other members of her class were sending her.

She didn't want their pity, or their concern.

Neither would help her grow stronger!

It was a feeling that she knew some of the other members of her class felt, though probably not at the same level she felt. But still, they were all probably feeling that internal fury that came with the realisation that, as you were now, you were useless.

The Sports Festival, the event they had spent weeks training for, had been cancelled after just the first event, and all because some villain had decided to attack the Pro Heroes guarding the event for no other reason than the fact he could.

The villain had then proceeded to beat the three Pros down and humiliate them, after which he had escaped, despite being surrounding by the Number One and Number Two heroes and a whole host of other Pros at the time.

Never before had any of them realised just how much of a threat the villains were, and how out of their league they actually were in the real world.

The attack on the U.S.J. had been one thing. But back then they had managed to fight back and gain victory, admittedly with some assistance from the blue masked vigilante.

On top of which, back then All Might had arrived and had triumphed over the main villains, forcing two of their number, the leaders, to flee in terror from him even as he crushed the fifty or so other villains that were attacking the facility.

The attack on the Sports Festival hadn't been the same though.

The villain had attacked the Pros with impunity, humiliated them, and then walked away without issue. He hadn't been forced to flee, instead he had just retreated after making his point.

It hadn't been a victory, and because of this it had more of an impact on all of them than their victory at the U.S.J. had.

It was more than a week later now, and all of the students were back at the school, all of them having been moved into a set of new Dormitories on campus with the rest of the students just the other day, for their own protection.

It was time for them to probably get down to business and become heroes. No more messing about, or high school shenanigans. The seriousness of what being a hero meant, and who they would be up against, had now been impressed upon them.

Momo nodded resolutely at her own inner thoughts, however before she could dwell anymore on the recent events, the door to the class room flew open with a loud bang.

In response all eyes flew to the door, even as the Pro Hero Midnight walked in, flashing their form teacher, Aizawa, a grin as she did so.

As Aizawa had just been explaining, it was time for them to pick their hero names and choose which agencies they would be interning at, their first proper step on the path to becoming Pro Heroes, symbols of peace and justice!

Playtime was over, it was time for them to become proper heroes!

And when Momo finally did become a proper hero, she would track down the person who murdered her family and have her vengeance!

 **( - )**

 **(Elsewhere in U.A.)**

Striding through the Hero Academy, his hands in the pockets of his overcoat, Naomasa couldn't help but frown to himself as he trod the familiar path to the headmaster's office.

Issei's discovery upon examining the corpse, and the murder scene at the Yaoyorozu house, was both concerning and interesting.

The burn victim had been the murderer at the Yaoyorozu Estate, and they had been correct, he had been shapeshifter, which was something the man's dental records had confirmed when they put them in the system and came up with a match, a very healthy match who was currently walking around quite alive and well in Kyoto.

This was the good news, sort of.

The man responsible for the high profile murder had himself been murdered. It was not the justice that Naomasa had wanted the man to receive, but it was a form of justice all the same.

No doubt the spin doctors at national were already putting together a heroic story about how the man had been tracked down by Tokyo's best, only for him to kill himself to avoid capture, or some variation of that that but the government and the heroes in a good light and ended with the villains death.

Already he had been given his orders, with most of the details having already been classified, and a public report on the case having been delayed until it could be released at the most opportune time.

'Politics' Naomasa thought scornfully.

So yes, that was the good news of sorts, the bad news however was what the man's emergency autopsy had found.

Despite the man's flesh having been completely roasted, and most of his body turned to ash or destroyed beyond recognition, the people at the labs had managed to find out one very interesting fact.

Something that Issei, who was currently back at headquarters handling all the evidence related to the ongoing homicide cases, including the home invasion at the Midoriya's, hadn't been able to discover with his Quirk.

The murderous burn victim hadn't been killed by fire.

Instead an in-depth autopsy had discovered that he instead had what looked like a clean cut going straight through what remained of his skull and scarring on his brain.

The man it appeared, was another victim of the Shrike.

The fact that the 'victim' was a murdering, torturing psycho, certainly fit the Shrike's MO.

On top of which it told them one more thing about the murderous vigilante; that the Shrike had, or had access to, a Fire Quirk, or someone with a Fire Quirk. After all the reports had also shown that there had been no accelerants at the scene or on the body, and that the fire had burned far hotter normal fire.

The man had been murdered by the Shrike, after which the serial killer had tried to cover his tracks for some reason and had burned the body.

It was a big change from what they were expecting from the killer.

And change wasn't always good.

Naomasa paused mid-step at that thought and scowled at the thought of the Shrike, or his copycat.

The good news, the Hero Killer Stain aside, was that they were back down to just one high profile murderer, and yes, that was the good news, but that didn't mean they were any closer to finding him, or tracking down their person of interest Izuku Midoriya.

But they would be soon. Issei despite his personality flaws was as capable as he was ambitious. With him on the case they could confirm a link between the Shrike and Midoriya, on top of which now that the Midoriya case had been reopened, they might even be able to get a better picture of what went down there, and more concrete evidence on the Shrike's methods and Quirk.

That said Naomasa wasn't going to rely on Issei, and that was why he was here at U.A., despite it being his lunchbreak.

He had a meeting with Toshinori and Nezu to go to. The topic of discussion, the Shrike!

 **( - )**

 **(With Izuku sometime later)**

Waiting at the designated meeting point, and still wearing his Kevlar armour and black, metal rebreather, his villain costume, Izuku was beginning to get impatience.

The allotted time for the meeting had passed, and yet still he couldn't see anyone, or sense anyone's minds nearby.

If he were honest, a part of him was beginning to feel worried.

Maybe they wouldn't come, maybe all of his work had been wasted, all because he couldn't help himself and killed the Shapeshifter.

It would be a pain if that was the case.

All the work and time he had invested into this plot, only for it to unfold because of his inability to control his hunger to understand that vile man's Quirk.

Not that Izuku regretted his actions of course.

The man had been a monster in human skin. A sack of shit that didn't deserve to live. And his Quirk, well his Shapeshifting Quirk was truly fascinating, and now Izuku could use it with impunity.

Already Izuku had altered his features, removing the natural roundness of his face and making it more angular. His freckles too had vanished, his skin had become slightly more tanned, and his hair had become completely black and a little spikier. His height though was the same, as he hadn't wanted to mess with that or his reach due to any potential balance issues. His eyes too had remained their usual shade, as he didn't have the heart to change those, they were all he had left from his mother.

All in all though, he had altered his appearance quite significantly, enough to make him almost unrecognisable as Izuku Midoriya, but not enough to raise suspicions from the League of Villain members who had no doubt seen the reports and images of him attacking the Sports Festival.

It was his current guise.

The disguise he had chosen for his villain persona, Blaze.

Yeah, it was not the greatest of names, but it sounded villainous enough and it would do the job.

Beside villains, and heroes too for that matter, chose stupid, and occasionally cringy, names for themselves all the time, so why couldn't he?

Tapping his foot on the floor impatiently, Izuku looked down at his watch again. He had been here for fifteen minutes now, and five had passed since the allotted time.

He was beginning to get annoyed.

"You're here." A soft, sibilant, and oddly familiar voice suddenly spoke up from behind Izuku.

The sound of it catching him completely by surprise as he quickly turned around in shock, suddenly feeling a mind appearing within his range behind him without any warning.

"Who th…!" Izuku began, only to suddenly lose his voice as he was enveloped in purple mist without warning, his green eyes locking with a pair of yellow eyes that loomed through the mist for a moment, before he suddenly felt himself completely displaced.

 **( - )**

 **(The League of Villain's Secret Lair)**

Stumbling out of the purple mist moments later, Izuku was instantly on guard as he twisted around on the spot, his hands lighting up with fire as he quickly surveyed his surroundings, his mind latching onto several other nearby ones as he drew on his Telepathic Quirk.

Though only two of them were in close proximity to him, and familiar to him.

Tomura Shigaraki and his minion, Kurogiri, he recognised them from the U.S.J.

Looking around he quickly realised that they were no longer in the back alley, not the one he had dumped Akihito's body in after murdering him, but the one he was supposed to be at.

Kurogiri had obviously warped him somewhere.

Which meant he must be in their secret base, or one of their bases, and thus in close proximity to the overall leader of the League of Villains. Shigaraki's teacher/ father figure. Or at least that is what Izuku thought as he continued to spread his Telepathic senses as far as he was able, hoping to latch onto the lead villain's mind.

He came up empty.

"Were the theatrics truly necessary?" Izuku suddenly spoke up with forced calm, pushing down his disappointment and lowering his arms, forcing himself to relax as he looked around at his current surroundings, a shady looking bar.

His sharp green eyes quickly locking onto the two other people in the room.

One of them was a tall, skinny man in his late teens; with light blue, messy hair, and very pale, unhealthy looking skin. The man in question currently sitting at the bar, his body clad in dark clothing, with a number of pale hands covering his arms, legs and torso, with another one completely covering his face.

Everything about Tomura Shigaraki screamed villain.

The other person meanwhile, was even more unusually.

Kurogiri was stood behind the bar and dressed in what you would expect from a quintessential barman, with him also having a large metal collar around his neck. With his hands and face being completely enshrouded in purple mist, save of course for his glowing yellow eyes.

Again, this guy too could not be mistaken as anything other than a villain.

"So it is you, you're the one that attacked the Sport's Festival and humiliated All Might and the other heroes?" Tomura hissed, turning to fully face Izuku now, his red eyes gleaming out from behind the pale hand that covered his equally pale face. "Do you have a name, stranger?"

"Call me Blaze," Izuku replied easily, nodding to the man but not moving to shake his hand. He had seen what those hands, and that man's Disintegration Quirk, could do. "What about you? What should I call the two of you?"

"Kurogiri", Kurogiri nodded, looking over at Izuku from behind the bar. "I was the one that picked you up."

"So I gathered." Izuku replied dryly, making a show of brushing some dust off his dark clothing as he did so. "A warning would have been nice."

"Probably…" Kurogiri shot back, equally dryly.

The villain didn't give a fuck, Izuku could see that easily enough.

Then again he was a villain, should he really be surprised?

"What about you? Or should I just call you, Hands?" Izuku pressed on, looking to Tomura nonchalantly, the slightest hint of humour entering his voice.

"Tomura Shigaraki, I'm surprised you didn't know that… Blaze…" Tomura hissed, his dislike clear to hear in his voice.

Izuku shrugged at that. "My apologies, I don't really pay attention to specific names. I have heard of the League of Villains though, you're attack on the U.S.J. was impressive, even if it did fail…" The smirk on his lips could be heard in his voice, even if the rebreather covered his lower face and thus hid it from sight.

"I don't like him." Tomura spat out, his eyes flashing with dislike, before he turned to Kurogiri.

"You don't have too, this isn't a social club, Tomura." Kurogiri said patiently, talking to the pale teen like an older brother would to a younger sibling.

It seemed the two of them had a more interesting relationship than he had first thought.

"That's true," Izuku chipped in with a nod. "I am not here to make friends, I am here because I saw the potential in your League, and when I was given the offer, I decided I wanted in."

"And we appreciate it." Kurogiri nodded.

"Blaze? Is that your real name?" Shigaraki suddenly spoke up again.

"No." Izuku replied bluntly, glancing over at Tomura with genuine incredulity as he did so.

"Hn, what is it then?" Tomura pressed, standing up from his seat now as he slunk over towards the taller, broader Izuku.

"Earn my trust first, or at least my respect, and then I'll tell you," Izuku replied blandly. The older teen was acting very petulantly, a part of Izuku, the murderous inner part of him, already wanted to impale him through the heart and to the wall with one of his spears of bone.

"Enough of the foreplay," Tomura hissed, his eyes flashing with irritation. "Let's get down to business."

Izuku cocked an eyebrow at that, especially the phrasing, looking to Kurogiri as he did so.

"Forgive Tomura's impatience. We had a meeting with the Hero Killer Stain earlier this evening, and it did not go well." Kurogiri said softly, his words catching Izuku's attention straight away.

"The Hero Killer Stain?" Izuku pressed. That was another one of his targets, one he was particular interested in.

Maybe he was about to get lucky, and the man had joined the League too. After all then he could finish the League of Villains and the Hero Killer in one stroke. That said Kurogiri's words, and Tomura's furious thoughts made him doubtful he was about to get lucky.

"We wanted to recruit him, as we did with you. He was not receptive." Kurogiri added on.

It was as Izuku had thought. That was a shame. Still it wasn't the end of the world, he could talk to, and the likely kill the Hero Killer at another time.

"He is an arrogant fool, and will pay for his insolence." Tomura spat, his eyes once again flashing with petty anger.

"Which leads us to the matter at hand," Kurogiri added on softly.

"Oh and what's that?" Izuku asked, his eyes narrowing as he looked between the two villains.

"We have a plan for tomorrow tonight in Hosu City," Kurogiri continued, "The plan is to make the League of Villains better known, and to strike another blow to Hero Society. We want you to join us, think of it as your initiation into the League of Villains."

Hmm they had a plot to cause trouble in Hosu City, the last place that the Hero Killer was known to hit, his victim at the time being the Hero, Ingenium

"Very well, what do you want me to do?" Izuku nodded, gritting his teeth as he prepared to do what he must to become a part of the organisation and find their leader.

 **( - )**

 **AN: So what did you all think? Did you enjoy it? I am sure many people know what is coming up in the next chapter, suffice to say it will be action heavy. It will also allow me to debut a new character to the story, and I am sure some of you can guess who it is, he was mentioned in the last chapter.**

 **On top of that we get a brief snap shot of how things are going for the rest of the canon class without Izuku. They will all develop differently without his presence, and due to the changes his actions have caused. These differences will appear in a number of different ways depending on the character, their personality and how I think they would be affected by what happened.**

 **Also I was amused by how many people caught onto my little red herring last chapter, sorry I couldn't resist. It was important to the story, and to Momo's character growth along with several other character, or at least for what I have planned anyway. But I will admit I deliberately misled people last chapter. Sorry, but I did find people reviews on it funny.**

 **Thanks a lot for reading and for all the support you have given thus far. I hope you continue to read and enjoy my works.**

 **Catch you later.**

 **Greed720.**

 **PS. Has anyone ever thought about a MHA story where Izuku has a 'Titan Quirk' based off of Attack on Titan? I pondered about it while I was writing this chapter, I reckon it could be interesting.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey all, so it's been a while since my last proper update to this story. I will admit I did kind of screw up last Friday and post my latest chapter for my My Hero Academia crossover story, The Asura, onto this story by accident. That was a bit embarrassing.**

 **Still, this one I can quite happily say is a proper update for this story. So yes I hope you all enjoy it! As requested in a previous review I will include a list of Izuku's current Quirks below, as I do understand why they wanted it, it can be a bit of a pain to keep track.**

 **Other than that I hope you all enjoy the chapter and leave a review!**

 **Also please do check out my other My Hero Academia story, Atlas: The Titanic Hero! Which I posted not long ago, based off of the idea I put out on the last chapter of this story actually.**

 **Hope you all enjoy, thanks for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

 **( - )**

 **(Last Time)**

 _"_ _We have a plan for tomorrow tonight in Hosu City," Kurogiri continued, "The plan is to make the League of Villains better known, and to strike another blow to Hero Society. We want you to join us, think of it as your initiation into the League of Villains."_

 _Hmm they had a plot to cause trouble in Hosu City, the last place that the Hero Killer was known to hit, his victim at the time being the Pro Hero, Ingenium_

 _"_ _Very well, what do you want me to do?" Izuku nodded, gritting his teeth as he prepared to do what he must to become a part of the organisation and find their leader._

 **( - )**

 **Chapter 10**

 **( - )**

 **(At U.A. Academy)**

"Principal Nezu," Naomasa said curtly, nodding his head at the rodent like Principal as, after knocking, he was allowed entry into his office.

"Inspector," Nezu smiled from behind his desk, before without another word he gestured for the tall, tired looking man to sit down opposite him, on the other side of the desk to him.

"I take it you know what I am here for, why I wanted this meeting?" Naomasa asked taking his coat off and folding it up, before then settling himself in his seat, his coat on his lap. Nezu, with is Quirk, High Spec, was by far one of the smartest, and most analytical beings he had ever met. If anyone could help him with his current problem, it was the Principal.

"You want to talk about the Shrike, yes?" Nezu said softly, leaning back in his chair, his white paws meeting in front of him as he looked over them at the grim and tired looking inspector. "The murder of the Yaoyorozu family and the recent death off the shapeshifter, you think they're both connected?"

Naomasa didn't even bother to ask how the Principal knew such classified details, such as the fact that the burn victim was a shapeshifter or that a connection had been made between the prolific serial killer, the butchered Yaoyorozu family and the dead shapeshifter.

The Principal had resources, and many people who either owed him favours; or worked for him, or relied upon him, or some combination of the three. He had high connections, even in the police force.

On top of which, unfortunately, the police was not the bastion of morality and integrity that they liked people to think. There were corrupt officers and staff, men and women that were easily bought or manipulated.

There were also morally bankrupt scum who played the system, and used everything they could to their advantage so that they could claw their way up the corporate ladder. Issei Yagami came to mind as an example.

"Yes, the as of yet unidentified burn victim, has been confirmed by a consultant to be the man behind the deaths of the Yaoyorozu family, and was himself a victim of the Shrike. In his autopsy there was evidence that he had his skull ripped open and brain exposed before he was burned." Naomasa nodded, pulling a carton of cigarettes out of the pocket of his coat, before pausing as he looked up at Nezu expectantly.

"Go ahead, whatever puts you at ease, Inspector." Nezu said calmly, waving him on.

Lighting up the cigarette, Naomasa, took a drag and released a cloud of smoke. "There were no accelerants found on the scene, and the way the body was burned, it could only be a Pyrokinetic Quirk. At the moment we suspect that the Shrike, or his copycat, either has a Pyrokinetic Quirk, or an accomplice."

Nezu didn't reply, instead he continued to watch, Naomasa, carefully.

"It's all connected, I know it; The Shrike or his copycat, Izuku Midoriya, is the one that killed the shapeshifter, and the one that killed the murderer, Nakamura. Only instead of just ripping his head open and then leaving the corpse, like he's done in the past, he instead tried to cover his tracks this time by burning the body." Letting out a puff of smoke, Naomasa's, dark eyes flashed with irritation. "I know I am close, I just can't quite connect the dots yet!"

"And that's why you've come to me?" Nezu asked lightly.

"With your Quirk, I thought you could have some." Naomasa nodded.

He had Ino waiting outside for him. Whilst Hayate ran checks on the International Index for Pyrokinetic Quirk users back at the office. Issei Yagami meanwhile had gone off on his own, and was surveying the Yaoyorozu estate, with the permission of the family.

He couldn't wait around for long, but if anyone could help him in his investigation, it was Nezu.

"Then you thought wisely." Nezu said after a few moments, his dark beady eyes locked on Naomasa as he spoke. "I do have a theory I have been muddling over for the last few weeks, one which I believe, considering all the evidence, is very likely."

Naomasa's eyes widened slightly as he heard that, after which he leant forward.

He had caught onto Nezu's implication when he said theory. What he meant was that it was his, Nezu's, conclusion given all the evidence available, it was a hypothesis, one that was almost certainly true, but still a hypothesis. Which it would remain until they had more concrete evidence to back it up.

Despite that though, Naomasa was still eager to hear it.

"Please tell me," Naomasa said, putting out the stub of his cigarette on the heel of his shoe, before depositing the stub in the pocket of his coat.

"The Shrike, I believe, has a Quirk which allows him to permanently copy and take the Quirks of other people. The method by which he does this seems to be by exposing the brains of his victims and… seeing what makes them, tick…" Nezu said carefully, his dark eyes on Naomasa as he saw the Detective pull out a notebook and start making notes.

"This would mean that he has taken Quirks from all of the people he has killed in that manner. Which would mean, as of his latest victim, he has at the very least, ten Quirks." Nezu forged on, his tone turning grim.

Naomasa stopped writing as Nezu's last words hit him. "Ten Quirks! You think he has that many? How is that possible?!"

"He would not be the first villain to be able to steal Quirks." Nezu said softly.

"All For One," Naomasa muttered, his eyes widening at the realisation of what Nezu was getting at. "You think the two of them are connected?"

"Unknown," Nezu shook his head. "What I do suspect though is that the Shrike that is plaguing the city today, is the same one that was in Japan five years ago, at the Midoriya residence. I also believe that he is the same person that attacked the Sports Festival, only he used just his Pyrokinetic Quirk back then, the one he stole from Bora five years ago. The same Quirk he used just the other day to try and hide his tracks when he murdered the shapeshifter."

"To what end though?" Naomasa asked, looking at Nezu now. He hadn't connected the Shrike to the attack on U.A., after all it just seemed so out of character. If Nezu thought the two were connected though…

"He attacked the three heroes; Mount Lady, Kamui woods and Death Arms, but didn't cause any lasting harm, nor did he try to take any of their Quirks, which is surprising considering how powerful and versatile, Mount Lady and Kamui Wood's, Quirks are." Nezu replied, unclasping his paws as he stood up on his seat and leant forward on his desk, locking eyes with Naomasa. "I believe it was a performance, an act that he was trying to use to ingratiate himself into the criminal underworld."

"So he is giving up on his charade of being a vigilante and instead is going full villain?" Naomasa queried, before pausing. "Or has he just changed his hunting tactics?"

"I believe he is hoping to infiltrate a certain League, all so he could find another dangerous villain with Quirk stealing capabilities." Nezu said lightly.

"You think the Shrike it gunning for All For One?!" Naomasa gasped, sitting up in his seat now.

The worst case scenario from such a thing happening, would be wholesale destruction on a citywide scale, only for the two villains to get away in the end, or for one of them to overcome the other and escape, more powerful than they ever were before.

The best case, the two of them killed one another.

"Maybe, I will admit though, that last point is the one that I am perhaps the most unsure about." Nezu replied softly.

Naomasa nodded at that. "What more can you tell me about the Shrike, and how do you think, Izuku Midoriya, slots into this?"

Nezu didn't reply to the question at first. Instead he surveyed Naomasa carefully for a few minutes.

"Let's go off the things we know. Bora attacked the Midoriya's five years ago and killed Inko Midoriya, after which he himself was then killed by the Shrike, the Shrike's first known victim. Following on from which, the Shrike, and the thirteen year old Izuku, disappear." Nezu said lightly.

Naomasa nodded, confirming everything that Nezu had just said to be true.

"For the next five years the Shriek rampages across Europe and Asia, killing dozens of criminals and villains, and harvesting who knows how many Quirks. These killings and attacks are initially sloppy, the acts of a fledgling killer. But as the years pass, and his experience, and the number of Quirks he has, grows, his hunting becomes more methodical and planned out. Over these five years our fledging killer has matured into the Shrike." Nezu paused here and looked back to Naomasa again.

"Those are the broad strokes of what we know, yes." Naomasa nodded after a moment.

"After five years the Shrike returns to Japan, and not just anywhere, but to the same city he had last been to, and kills again, very close to the place of his first murder." Naomasa pressed on. "He came home."

"Yes, the murderer, Nakamura, he was murdered barely a mile away from the Midoriya's old residence." Naomasa nodded slowly. "So you think the Shrike is Japanese then?"

"I am almost certain that the Shrike is a native of Japan, yes." Nezu nodded shortly before continuing. "Not long after the Shrike has returned, your own detective, Miss Yamanaka, confirmed meeting Izuku Midoriya, back again after a five year absence, and looking both healthy and confident. More importantly though, the man in question attempted to hide, and gave a fake first name, most likely after as the kid's say 'messing up' and giving his last name first. No doubt he was still adapting to the Japanese culture after having spent so long abroad, in Asia, and Europe."

"After having spent so long in Asia and Europe?" Naomasa repeated, a frown on his face.

"Yes, and I don't mean that the Shrike took him with him," Nezu said lightly.

"You think Midoriya is the Shrike?" Naomasa asked, his brow furrowing as he tried to fight off his incredulity.

"When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth." Nezu replied promptly. "The Shrike's killings and methods matured, as the Shrike himself matured."

"But Midoriya was just thirteen at the time, and Quirkless?" Naomasa asked. Sure he had considered the possibility, but he had ruled it out due to the impossibility of it being true.

"He was thirteen at the time, yes. He was young and scared, and placed in an incredibly stressful situation. As for being Quirkless, that is something I doubt. He merely had not copied, or stolen, any other Quirks yet." Nezu pushed on. "So yes, it is my theory, that Izuku Midoriya is the Shrike, just as he is also the fire using villain that attack the Sports Festival, and I also suspect, the masked vigilante that interfered in the U.S.J. incident not too long ago."

Naomasa stared at Nezu as he said this, his thoughts swirling around as he put together all of the things Nezu had said.

All his half thought out theories and hypothesis coming together to show him the truth.

He'd been staring the truth in the face this whole time, and the only reason he hadn't seen it before, was because he had been unable, no unwilling, to believe that someone so young, someone the system had failed so badly, could become so twisted and murderous.

"Izuku Midoriya is the Shrike." Naomasa repeated, and as said it, he knew in both his heart and his head, that it was truth.

 **( - )**

 **(In Hosu City)**

Appearing on the roof of a tall water tower in the centre of Hosu; Izuku and Tomura Shigaraki stepped out of a swirling purple portal, the two of them standing side by side on the edge of the roof, looking over the city.

With Izuku wearing his black, armoured Kevlar vest and his black rebreather, even as Tomura wore a far more flamboyant outfit, complete with a multitude of pale white hands gripping onto his arms and face.

"Go release the Nomu's, Kurogiri," Shigaraki hissed, his red eyes flicking back to the purple portal for a moment, before going back to the city, his lip curling up in cruel amusement as he surveyed the peaceful city in front of him.

"As you say," Kurogiri replied, his deep voice at odds with his master's higher-pitched whinier one.

With Kurogiri warping himself away moments later without another word or sound, like the loyal dog, Izuku, thought he was.

"The Nomu's?" Izuku asked dryly, looking sideways at his current companion, his hands by his sides, his fingers twitching compulsively as he did so. The older, pale man unnerved him at times, both with his insanity and his childishness.

He had heard the name Nomu before, it was the name of the horrific, bird like abomination he had fought at the U.S.J. A creature that had had multiple Quirks, and was effectively little more than a thoughtless, mindless puppet.

"A few toys, nothing for you to concern yourself about, Blaze." Shigaraki replied dismissively, his tone turning slightly scathing as he spat out the alias, Izuku, had given himself when the two of them had first met.

"I see," Izuku replied, his eyes narrowing as he used his Telepathy Quirk to listen in on Shigaraki's surface thoughts. Only for him to come up with nothing useful as the older man instead was just thinking about the wholesale carnage to come, and of how he was going to prove to the Hero Killer, Stain, and the rest of the world, including, All Might, the League of Villain's power! "So what is it you want me to do?"

"You're good at fighting heroes, aren't you?" Shigaraki replied, his tone mocking and his thoughts broadcasting his dislike for Izuku.

What exactly he had done to engender this dislike, Izuku, honestly did not know. Not that it would change anything, after all, Shigaraki might dislike him, but he in turn was already plotting the pale, hand obsessed villain's death.

"Not just heroes," Izuku shot back sardonically.

"When the chaos starts, I want you to head down into the city and cause a bit of trouble, show the world your allegiance, and that the League of Villain's means business." Shigaraki continued, ignoring Izuku's reply.

"When the chaos starts?" Izuku asked, cocking an eyebrow.

As if in response to his question, a sudden explosion went off in the city, which in turn was followed by the sounds of shouting and screaming, as yet more explosive went off and plumes of black smoke began to erupt above the city from three different places.

"The Nomu's have been delivered, all three of them have started their attack." Kurogiri said softly as he emerged behind the other two from yet another of his purple portals.

"Good," Shigaraki nodded, his crazed red eyes flicking to Izuku now. "Well then, Blaze, what are you waiting for?"

Pushing down his desire to kill the pale man, Izuku, instead nodded curtly, before without a word he leapt off of the building, Kurogiri creating a purple portal in the air below him as he did so.

With any hope Stain might be in the city, and if that were the case. Well, his and the League of Villain's, goals might be aligned for once and this whole endeavour might not be a complete waste of time.

 **( - )**

 **(Elsewhere in the city)**

Walking through Hosu City, Tenya Iida, still clad in his white armour, walked resolutely behind the hero he had chosen to intern with, Manuel. Currently the two of them were on patrol, again, like they had done every day for the last week.

Not that he was complaining though.

When he had first seen Manual's name on the list of Pro Heroes offering a place at their Agencies, he had leapt at the offer.

The Normal Hero: Manual, he might be low ranked, and not all that well known nationally. But he was based in Hosu City, which for him was all that mattered.

After all he had done his research on the Hero Killer, ever since said Hero Killer had maimed and almost killed his brother, Tensei Iida, better known as the Pro Hero, Ingenium.

Wherever Stain appeared, he never just injured or killed one hero, he always preyed on at least three or four heroes before moving on to a different location. The man followed a pattern, and he, and probably others had clocked onto this pattern, and had thus come to the city to find him.

The Hero Killer was far from done with Hosu, there would be another attack, and when there was. Well the Hero Killer wouldn't get away with it. After all he would be there to stop him, permanently if necessary, and to avenge his brother.

Tenya grit his teeth fiercely at that thought, his armoured hands clenching into fists at his side. It was lucky he was still wearing his helmet, otherwise everyone would be able to see the bloodthirsty expression on his face.

He had not come to Hosu just for his internship, or to get justice for his now crippled brother. He was here for retribution too!

Once Tenya found Stain, he was going to put the murderous, psychotic bastard in the ground once and for all, like the monster deserved!

As Tenya was brooding on these thoughts, Manuel, looked back at him, his short stature and blue and silver armour standing out more than ever next to Tenya's taller and bulkier, white armoured form.

"Sorry, it's just more patrolling today! There's really not much else to do around here at the moment." Manual said, an apologetic expression spreading across his face.

Manual didn't really physically stand out as a hero. He looked like an everyday person; his features were average and unassuming and his build was more like that of a salaryman than of a hero.

Despite that though he was amiable enough, and well liked in the city. Despite him not being nationally, or even regionally, popular or ranked.

Tenya blinked slightly in surprise at the interruption, before moments later he shook his head. "No… it's actually better this way."

As he said this Iida glanced sideways down a nearby alleyway. Those were the places that, Stain, was known to predate. Small out of the way place, hidden from view and occasionally patrolled by lone heroes. The Hero Killer's prime hunting ground.

The Pro Hero turned to look at him as he heard what he said, his brow furrowing for a moment, before without a word he stopped and turned to face him. His expression intense, but not unfriendly.

"Hey look," Manual then began, his brow furrowing again as he appeared to be thinking about how to go about saying what he wanted to say. "This might be uncomfortable to ask, but… you came here to find the Hero Killer, didn't you?"

Tenya stiffened as he heard this. He shouldn't have been surprised Manual had guessed his motives. The other hero knew his brother after all, they had both been stationed in Hosu.

"Honestly, I couldn't think of any other reason you'd come to my office. I mean don't misunderstand me; I'm very happy you came! It's just… you know, you shouldn't let personal grudges affect your actions, especially as a hero. We don't have the authority to dish out punishment on villains or arrest them; that's the duty of law enforcement." Manual pressed on carefully, reaching out and clasping Tenya's shoulder as he did so.

"If you start taking their authority and using it as your own, you're turning heroism into vigilantism. That's no small crime. Of course, the Hero Killer has committed many crimes, just like the Shrike, so you know it's not like he's innocent. But still he's dangerous. I mean, you're a good, straight-laced kid, okay. I understand you being angry because of what happened to your brother, but you have to draw a line between work and personal feelings." Manual then pressed, his expression almost pleading as he tried to stop Tenya from following his current path.

"I understand. I appreciate your warning." Tenya nodded, his expression neutral behind his helmet. He appreciated the older Pro Heroes concern, but this was not his business.

With that though in mind he clenched his fists as the two of them went back to patrolling the city in silence.

A few minutes of silent walking later though, before anymore could be said the still, quiet, peaceful evening was broken by a loud scream in the distance, which in turn was followed by an explosion and even more screaming.

Starting at this, Manual, turned around to look for the source of the scream, and the reason behind it.

As he did this, Tenya, out of the corner of his eye saw ragged, hunched figure dart past the end of a nearby alleyway, his silhouette momentarily visible to the startled teen.

It was the Hero Killer, Stain.

 **( - )**

 **(Elsewhere in the city, a few minutes previously)**

"Keep up, both of you!" Endeavour growled out as he strode down the street; his massive muscled frame, towering height, and the flames that erupted off of his shoulders, all giving him enough of an intimidating presence to make the civilians and citizens around him shrink back and get out of his way.

Where most Pro Heroes were adored, and had fans flocking to them when they walked through a public area, Endeavour was not.

He was respected yes, but that respect was tinged with fear and caution. Both for his size and intimidating aura, and for his attitude, something which had long since become infamous due to the occasional curt and aggressive interviews he gave out after a crisis or a particularly famous takedown.

"We are," Shoto Todoroki, Endeavour's youngest son, replied coldly as he trailed behind. The red and white haired teen wearing his own costume, as well as the metal brace he now needed to wear on his right arm for support, due to the injury he had received at the U.S.J.

An injury that his father still spoke scathingly of, even now. Just as he continued to hold a grudge, and an incredible hatred of the League of Villains and anything associated with the organisation that damaged his most useful progeny.

Walking slightly ahead of Todoroki, wearing her own slightly revealing, red hero costume, Momo Yaoyorozu, didn't reply or backchat. Instead she kept her mind on the matter at hand, her dark eyes flicking around, survey their surroundings. Her hands twitching as she prepared to leap into action at the slightest sign of trouble.

"Hn," Endeavour grunted, before dismissing his two temporary interns. They had been with him for a couple of days now, and where Yaoyorozu had proven herself eager to learn and highly capable, his own son had proven himself less so.

This was especially irritating for the Number Two Hero, as he had only allowed the girl to come to his agency as he thought a bit of competition would incentivise his reluctant, and rebellious, son. Thus far though Shoto had shown no interest in learning anything, and instead remained the same moody, ungrateful wretch he always had. All while the girl showed him up and proved herself the better hero.

It was annoying.

Turning away from the duo, Endeavour, instead continued on through Hosu City. He had come here with the intention of tracking the Hero Killer, Stain, after all this was the site of his last attack, and, if the psychotic killer stayed true to form, the site of his next couple of attacks too.

"Remember, we have come here to track down and capture the Hero Killer. You both need to keep your wits about you, got it!" Endeavour growled, his cold blue eyes flicking back to the two teens trailing behind him.

"Yes sir!" Momo nodded resolutely, her gaze serious and her face stoic.

It was enough to almost make him smile. Why couldn't his son have this level of commitment and determination?

"I get it," Shoto replied truculently, avoiding his father's eyes as he instead looked to the side.

Endeavour clamped down on his temper again at that response.

His son still retained his bad attitude, the attitude he had had ever since his unstable mother had scolded his face with hot water and given him the prominent scar on his face.

Why this was he didn't know, the brat didn't even visit or speak of his mother. In fact he hadn't visited his mother once since she was permanently place in a psychiatric ward. His other children all had; both his useless daughter, Fuyumi, and equally useless son, Natsuo, both of them had visited their mother and seemed to have developed a friendly relationship with her, and maintained the same with him.

Shoto though, the only child he had with the potential to surpass him, he remained moody and uncooperative. He didn't respect him, nor did he bother to visit his mother. He just continued to act like the main character in his own angsty teenage drama. He acted like a petulant child, not a hero!

Which was something he had noticed more and more the last few days, especially now he could compare his son to his class mate, Yaoyorozu.

He was quickly losing his patience.

Grunting at his son's response, Endeavour, instead looked forward once again. He really wanted to find this Hero Killer, he was in a bad mood and was in desperate need of a punching bag!

 **( - )**

 **(With Todoroki and Momo)**

"I still don't get it, why did you choose to join Endeavour's Hero Agency?" Todroki muttered, his tone low so his father couldn't hear him as he strode ahead of the two of them, clearing a part through the busy streets.

"Because he is a powerful hero, one who always gets results." Momo shot back, her brow furrowing as she looked over at her classmate. "Why else would I be here? I came because I want to learn from him. Why did you come here?"

"Because he requested that I be put in his Agency." Todoroki replied angrily.

Momo nodded curtly at that. After the shambles that was the Sports Festival, U.A. had had to arrange internships for nearly all of the first years. After all they had not been able to show off their skills or their mettle in the festival, and so had not be able to advertise themselves to watching Pro Heroes.

For this reason the number of offers had been substantially lower than in previous years, almost non-existent, and so most had had to have their internships arranged by the school.

Momo herself had just been lucky that Endeavour had been willing to take her on, as well as his son, a son with whom he apparently had a very strained relationship with.

"You shouldn't let this opportunity go to waste, just because the two of you don't get on." Momo said lightly. She wasn't about to take this lightly herself, not now she had personally been impacted by villains and seen what they were capable of, and experienced the trauma their vile actions caused on a personal level. It would be idiocy in the extreme to not take advantage of an opportunity like this.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Shoto snapped back angrily, his heterochromatic eyes flashing with irritation as he glanced sideways at her.

"Well maybe if you ever bothered to talk about yourself, I would!" Momo retorted. She was not in the mood to shy away or back down, not anymore. An unconfident hero was no hero at all.

Todoroki scowled at that but did not reply.

Nor would he have had the chance to even if he had wanted to reply, as moments later screams started sounding out, even as a very familiar purple portal started forming in the street in front of them. From out of which a massive, hulking, monstrous, inhuman creature erupted with a snarl, its brain clearly visible, along with a set of bulging, protuberant eyes.

It was similar looking to the creature that had been with the League of Villains when they had attacked the U.S.J., Nomu, strikingly so.

"Everyone get off of the streets!" Endeavour roared even as more screams sounded out in the distance, along with a few explosions. Ignoring this, the Number Two Hero instead leapt into action, even as screams erupted from all around them too, and the creature lashed out at anything and everything in its path, flipping a car with a single swing of its massive arm and sending it crashing into a shopfront.

"Todoroki!" Momo shouted, a staff forming in her hands as she spoke. "We need to start evacuating people."

Rubbing his right arm, Todoroki, nodded, his expression dark as he too apparently recognised the creature.

The League of Villains were attacking Hosu City.

Before either of them could say anymore though another purple portal appeared overhead, from out of which leapt a black clad man, fire already erupting from his hands as he landed in front of, Endeavour, the concrete street below him shattering even as a wave of fire issued forth from his hands, causing yet more shouts and screams as the few civilians still around fled.

To add to the fun, the villain that had attacked the Sports Festival had also arrived too, and was apparently in league with the League of Villains.

 **( - )**

 **(A few minutes earlier)**

Sitting on a bullet train heading to Hosu station, both the retired Pro Hero, Gran Tornio, and the U.A. student, Mirio Togata, both sat in silence as they waited for the train to arrive at Hosu for their first patrol together. Both of them wearing their hero costumes as they waited for the train to arrive its destination.

For Mirio, who was a third year, this whole last week could potentially have been seen as a waste of time. After all he had gone through an internship in his first year, and had had others during his second and third year too. On top of which he was considered to be one of the top three students in the entire school, a member of the 'Big Three'.

Despite this though, Mirio, didn't see the last week as a waste at all. Instead he saw it as perhaps one of the most important experiences he had had thus far in his career.

The training Gran Torino had put him through, it had been both brutal and ruthless, but exceedingly useful nonetheless.

Especially since, just a week prior, All Might, the Number One Hero, had met with him and told him his greatest secret. The secret behind his incredibly power, his transferable Quirk, One For All. A stockpiling Quirk that had grown and been nurtured by numerous heroes over the years until it became what it was now, the ultimate Quirk.

More than that however the training had been necessary as, All Might, had, due to a crippling injury he had received years prior, passed that Quirk onto him. Anointing Mirio as not only the successor of One For All, but also as the next Symbol of Peace!

Mirio grinned to himself at that thought.

Due to the incredible amount of training he had already put his body through in order to use his current Quirk in combat, he had been able to handle One For All maybe not at one hundred percent, not without hurting himself, but consistently at twenty percent, straight off the bat.

A prodigy that was what All Might had called him, after he had given him a crash course and seen his natural affinity for the Quirk. A Quirk which needed a lot less thought and control to use that his original Quirk.

That said though, the last week he had spent with Gran Tornio had been about refining his control over One For All, and combing his new Quirk, with his existing Quirk, the one he had been born with, Permeation.

And looking back at it now, it had, overall, been an incredible success. His work ethic and determination, combined with Gran Torino's stubbornness and experience was an exceptional combination, and due to this Mirio had managed to push his level of control up to twenty five percent, and he had not even had the Quirk for two entire weeks yet!

"You're ready for this kid," Gran Tornio suddenly spoke up, distracting Mirio from his thoughts. "I know you already have a lot of experience, so we're going to get stuck in right away. Hosu City, although not as crime ridden as some areas, is still a place where you can gain experience using your new skills."

"Thanks," Mirio nodded, his blue eyes gleaming with anticipation. He was in his hero gear, and about to head on patrol. It probably wasn't all that heroic a thought, but honestly, at the moment, he was hoping that there would be some trouble kicking off in Hosu, just so he could stretch his legs and see what he was capable of now he was the current wielder of One For All!

 **( - )**

 **AN: And so the pieces all start to come together! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and leave a review! The next couple of chapters, as you can probably guess, will be action packed and full of all sorts of awesome nastiness and grizzly battle scenes.**

 **After all there are a lot of character coalescing in Hosu. Endeavour, who is pissed off as all hell. A more dangerous Momo who has been shaped already by the changes to canon. Todoroki who never went through the development in the Sports Festival due to the changes to canon. Mirio with One For All, a terrifying combination, especially due to the experience he already has controlling his own Quirk. Add to that Gran Torino, a pissed off Iida, and Stain who is lurking in the shadows. Then a few Nomu to make things interesting. With Izuku fucking Midoriya, the Shrike, thrown on top. It's going to be a very messy sundae!**

 **Should be fun to write! And hopefully good to read!**

 **On top of that the secret is now out, or at least Naomasa is now in the know. The Principal's High Spec Quirk is a truly dangerous ability to behold. Makes me interested exploring intelligence Quirks actually.**

 **So yes, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and leave a review.**

 **This is a list of Izuku's current Quirks:**

 **\- Original Quirk: Intuitive Aptitude (Is the power to instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, etc. without the need of long-term or special education.)**

 **\- Bone Manipulation (Spyke, can make his bones denser or lighter, can extend them from his flesh and grow and mould them at will.)**

 **\- Telepathy (One way, can only hear thoughts, can't manipulate or push thoughts on other's minds. Can't see memories either.)**

 **\- Cellular Regeneration (Can heal on a cellular level)**

 **\- Telekinesis (Limited, he can only control things within six feet of him, or extend his ability that far.)**

 **\- Pyrokinesis (Extends from his hands, he can create and manipulate large amounts of fire at will.)**

 **\- Alchemy/ Chrysopoeia (He can turn any metal he touches to gold.)**

 **\- Fear induced super strength. (He can convert the fear of those around him into physical strength.)**

 **\- Line of sight teleportation. (Warping quirk, disappears in a black mist and reappears in the same black mist.)**

 **-Invisibility (He can only turn invisible in the eyes of one person at a time.)**

 **\- Shock Absorption (shock Absorption gives the user the ability to reduce the effectiveness of physical blows by absorbing the shocks produced by them.** **This Quirk does not give the user the ability to completely nullify blows, meaning there is a limit to how much punishment the user can withstand.)**

 **\- Super Regeneration (This Quirk has the ability to regenerate any sort of injuries on the user's body, such as missing limbs, at incredible speeds. Has no effect on cicatrized injuries.)**

 **\- Shapeshifting (Can shift his shape at will and into any form. The process isn't instance, the more complex the change the longer it takes. Can only take on a human shape, and cannot turn his body from organic to inorganic.)**

 **Yep he has quite the assembly of powers, and who knows what others he'll acquire as the story progresses. Already he is pretty OP in one on one fighting. But will he be able to stand up to All For One, or the other heavy hitters? You'll just have to wait and find out!**

 **That said thanks for reading, and I hope you do check out my other stories. Please do review.**

 **Will catch you later.**

 **Greed720.**


End file.
